


【翻译】Never too late to say sorry

by Karl0120



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Electric Torture, Golden shower, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120
Summary: 这是发生在HE剧情后的两人身上的晴天霹雳般的故事。*此文是作者howweusedtobe的never too late to say sorry的中文翻译*张嘴吃我安利/玻璃糖/刀片





	1. 死寂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never too late to say sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852435) by [howweusedtobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe). 



> 阅读愉快，Note施工中。

_**天空茫茫死寂，是缺失了谁。** _

_**——罗曼·加里，《天根》** _

 

 

“播报下一则新闻。昨日晚八点四十分，发生了一起人类与仿生人之间的暴力冲突。由于此事件，模控生命公司的部分工厂起火导致近六亿损失，部分仿生人生产线遭强制关闭……”

 

才不过六月，天就已经闷热得不行，古董车就算开了空调也没多凉快，反而因为开空调而烧起来的引擎越来越热。汉克将烦躁不安的原因怪在这操蛋的天气上，神经质地按下开关关掉了广播。难得翘班结果他负责的那些案件相关的新闻还是不折不挠的通过各种渠道找上门来，汉克知道这肯定也他焦躁的一部分原因，但他还是固执地把错全都推到天气头上，因为他懒得想，他一动脑子就头疼得要命。

 

“康纳又该唠叨了。”

 

由于支持的球队在上一场比赛中惨败，汉克一气之下一阵狂饮，结果隔天因为宿醉难受了一整天。头像是被人凿开洞，上吐下泻，浑身虚软，再加上最近操劳过度，雪上加霜，酒醒后他的身体就像是灌了铅一样沉，最终他只好放弃上班。富勒唠唠叨叨地说你怎么能在这种要紧关头生病，但汉克死皮赖脸硬是请了一天假，但是就像署长说的，汉克确实没法完全放开手里的案子不管。因此当康纳苦苦哀求汉克允许自己陪在身边照顾他时候，汉克没有同意，打发他回警局帮忙。可能局里确实忙，康纳昨天早上出门后并没有回来，平常照顾自己的康纳一不在，汉克就睡过了头，导致他今天上班要迟到了。

 

 _肯定又要被那小子长篇大论一番饮酒与迟到的危害性了，_ 汉克想。

 

像个试图逃避妻子唠叨的丈夫一样，汉克在脑子里迅速地模拟了数个场景。就算仿生人的唠叨模式再五花八门，康纳的词汇量还是有限，因此汉克确信自己肯定已经把所有可能性全都经历了一遍。

 

“不过唠叨归唠叨，总有一天那家伙也得承认酒是万病灵药。”

 

踩下刹车熄了火，汉克拖着沉重的身体来到停车场。再确认了一下车门，一转身便跟角落里吸烟的几位警员对上了视线。更准确来讲，是其中一个人先发现了汉克，愣了一下回过神后碰了碰正在跟别人八卦的同事，然后就像多米诺骨牌一样，一群人一个个朝汉克看了过来，最后整个画面静止住了。

 

“怎么，没见过迟到的？”

 

操蛋的，本来天气就够令人恼火了结果连同事们也跟他对着干。汉克本来还想说点什么维护一下自己的形象，但可能是突然发火的缘故刺激了依旧昏沉的大脑，汉克感到一阵头晕目眩，最后只好作罢转身朝室内走去。汉克走在走廊上，一路遇到不少同事，他们向汉克到早，但又小心翼翼打量他的眼色。汉克这才意识到事情有些不对劲。可是他才休息一天，这还能发生什么大事。如果真的发生了什么大事，那肯定也会有人给他来了电话。汉克绞尽脑汁回想昨天是否有听到电话铃声，答案是没有，因此他便下定结论认为这事跟自己毫无干系。

 

就在这时富勒呼叫了他。

 

“什么事……？”

 

进了署长办公室的汉克顿了一下，发现了已经在室内的另一个家伙。模控生命的夹克，比自己矮一点消瘦一点，以及褐色的头发——是康纳。康纳跟署长在聊天？虽然奇怪，但汉克没有多想。他正打算问问康纳在这儿做什么，但在对上目光的瞬间他发现康纳看他的眼神有点奇怪。陌生得就像是……完全不记得他似的。

 

“您好。我的名字是康纳，是协助警方破案的仿生人。很高兴见到您。”

 

“汉克，昨晚RK800被破坏了。”

 

署长抱住了双臂，朝康纳的方向抬了抬下巴。汉克还在状况外，富勒也没有多做说明，康纳没有得到任何指令，便一动不动地看着汉克。他的目光里没有任何感情，就像是白金汉宫的近卫队一样站姿笔挺。

这不是汉克认识了一年之久康纳。

到底发生了什么？

 

“所以你想说什么，他之前也死了好几次，结果不还是毫发无伤地回来了吗。”

 

“我想说的是。今天局里接受了新的RK800，但如你所见他什么都不记得。不管是直至昨晚的案件还是局里的大家，他都不记得。”

 

“胡说八道。他的记忆一直备份在模控生命公司里。”

 

“你没看新闻？昨天模控生命遭到攻击的时候，似乎连带储存他记忆的地方也遭到了破坏。”

 

“所以你的意思是——”

 

“汉克。你一直带着的那个康纳完全消失了，这个原型是刚从模控生命出库的产品。”

 

康纳，死掉了？连同记忆一起不见了？

像是有人按下了静音按钮，汉克经历了短暂的空寂。

不就是一天吗，他不是没盯着康纳一天而已吗。汉克无法相信，他猛地捉住了 _康纳_ 的领子将他提起，后者却连眼睛都没有眨一下。富勒正要起身制止，却在汉克的杀人目光下僵在了原地。

 

“你真的不认识我了？你真的一点都想不起来？”

 

“您是安德森副队长。曾负责赤冰相关案件并屡建功绩，成为最年轻的副队长。最近您负责仿生人相关的案件。”

 

机械的语调和空洞的视线，汉克面前的是百分百的绝对机器。那个时而像恋人时而像儿子一样的康纳的痕迹已经哪里也找不到了。

 

康纳真的死了，就这样突然地，都没有经过他的允许，随随便便地死掉了。

 

“妈的。”

 

汉克放开了康纳的领子。与其说是放开倒不如说是手上的力气忽然被抽干。汉克的脸变得煞白，他感到心脏坠入了地底但又很快什么都感觉不到。他看不到也听不到，头痛欲裂。有一瞬间他想要吞枪自尽。今天出门开始就一直压在胸口的焦躁感逐渐吞噬了他的感官，麻痹了大脑。这真的太荒唐了。如果真的有上帝的存在——如果真的有天杀的上帝，那这种事就不该发生。他们才开始变得幸福，他好不容易才放手，好不容易才让可怜的科尔安息，好不容易才决定走向人生的下一个阶段……就算上帝有各种堂皇的理由必须将康纳夺走，那为什么甚至不给他一个机会陪在临终前的康纳身边？他连那可怜的家伙在最后一刻感受到了什么都不知道，甚至没能在他死去的瞬间捉紧他的手。康纳告诉过他过他惧怕死亡。他该多害怕，他肯定害怕极了……汉克突然想起科尔离去的那一刻，瞬间浑身发凉。

 

“汉克，汉克！你有听我说话吗。”

 

汉克站在署长办公室里，但他同时也不在这里。富勒知道他受了很大的打击，但他已经把人叫过来了，不管汉克听不听得进去，他都要做完说明。作为汉克的熟人兼同事，他开口。

 

“如果你想，我可以让你继续负责这个康纳。如果你不想，也没关系，我理解……这个模型对我们没有用，所以我们可以把他送回模控生命销毁，然后换成最新的型号。听说他们补全了很多800的缺陷。”

 

“算了，没必要。康纳已经死了。”

 

重新回过神的时候汉克发现自己正坐在办公桌前。他不清楚自己是怎么走回到这里的，明明刚刚还在署长办公室里。而且更重要的是他什么时候手里多了份咖啡，里德又是什么时候来到他跟前喋喋不休说个不停的？

 

“那什么，抱歉。我也没猜到那家伙会突然跑出去……”

 

对现在的汉克来讲，是谁的错已经不重要了。他把一口都没有喝的咖啡放回桌子上，看向里德。

 

“他死的时候跟你在一起？”

 

里德点点头。他从怀里拿出文件递给了汉克，说是整理了昨天大致情况的资料。但比起这些汉克更想看看康纳最后的模样。他让里德把文件放到桌上，要他带自己去看看尸体。里德说了些乱七八糟的废话，说什么因为是证物不能乱碰，还说什么塑料大概不会腐烂也别想着把他埋葬之类的。他该庆幸汉克现在没有余力揍他一顿。

 

尽管里德说话惹人嫌，但总归他还是带着汉克让他见了康纳最后一面，所以汉克将里德的那些话抛到了脑后。他看着康纳的模样又心疼又懊恼，眼睛酸涩。康纳就在这里，在这间证物保存室里，跟其他那些坏掉的仿生人一起，安静祥和地闭着眼睛。

 

如果不是他肚子上的大窟窿，汉克肯定会试着跟他搭话，说什么都好。怪他明明走之前还那么担心生病的自己结果一回头就这么随便死掉，问他恨不恨使他落到这番境地的始作俑者又或者恨不恨任由这些发生的上帝。但康纳仍旧纹丝不动地挂在那里，浑身冰冷，体温监控回路里的热气早就散开，汉克什么都做不了。虽然里德那话讨人嫌，但就像他提到的，汉克想埋葬他，但不是在冰冷的土壤里，而是在他心口最温柔的港湾里。

 

“康纳他……最后有说什么吗。”

 

听到汉克的话，里德只是耸了耸肩。

 

“什么都没说。毕竟被打中了要害，就算有想说的估计也没来得及说出口。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保证这篇文章会越来越好。:)  
> 因为我当时看的时候就是那么想的！  
> 作者留下了不少伏笔和悬念，在之后的几章很快就会看到了。  
> 虽然不比作者勤奋但我也有努力更新的啊哈哈哈XD希望大家喜欢！

**_他睡不着，想象着她的死亡。她带着可怕的梦死了，由于她死了，他再也不能把她从噩梦中唤醒。是的，这就是死亡，特丽莎被可怕的噩梦缠绕着，但他再也不能将她唤醒。_ **

**_——米兰·昆德拉，《生命不能承受之轻》_ **

 

 

康纳的一通未接来电。汉克出神地盯着手机画面。

 

他知道只要一胡思乱想就会抑制不住对自己的脑门来上一枪的冲动，所以他在认真地放空思绪。但汉克不是个仿生人，他没法按照自己的意愿开关自己的脑子，因此他失败了，失败地彻底。之前汉克的电话都是康纳在替他接，所以他把手机铃声设定在静音模式已经有好些日子了。昨晚完全忘了这茬子没有修改设定，因此当那通电话打来的时候……他大概在抱着马桶吐个天昏地暗，努力入睡又或者在蹲厕所。

如果当时有带着手机事情会不会不一样？如果当时把铃声设好了那是不是可以阻止所有事情发生？就因为一通未接来电。

他知道这世上没有所谓 **如果** ，但那一切可能性就像洪水一般将他淹没，他不愿打开手机，因为‘未接来电’的提示会消失。

 

科尔死的时候汉克也想过这些，比如“要是我能更聪明些”这一类的后悔。如果能更理智，总之能比现在少愚蠢一些就好。要怎么做？要怎么样才能不那么蠢？不管这些想法出于哪种心理，自责与自我厌恶渐渐吞噬了汉克并成为他酗酒的契机。但如果没有酒精、如果脑子清醒，他就会受那些蜂拥而至的思绪的折磨。自责，后悔，绝望，恐惧，他怕自己会做出极端的选择，但那都是借口，毕竟他最后不还是每晚拿着枪玩起俄罗斯轮盘了吗。然后又一次因为酒，他再次弄丢了一个重要的人。

 

真他妈是个垃圾，为什么总是做不好正确的选择，为什么总是搞砸。汉克咒骂。

 

忍住不喝酒又不会死，为什么不戒酒；解除静音模式不过几秒钟的事，为什么不能记着点；手机也没那么重，为什么就不能一直随身携带。

就是因为像个残废一样连个小事都解决不好，才会犯同样的错，汉克自嘲，就是缺了半个脑子的傻子也不会栽倒在同一个石头上。

 

怒火蔓延至四肢百骸，汉克一甩手，狠狠将手机扔向不知何处。就那样抱头坐了一会儿，又立刻意识到如果连那个未接来电的提示也不见了，那康纳的痕迹又要少了那么一条，他猛地抬起头站了起来。之前的声响吓到了相扑，它机敏地看向汉克并汪汪大叫起来，对近乎丧失理智的汉克来讲，那就像是个警报，一个催促他赶紧找回手机的警报。但可能是他刚才完全没注意的缘故，他翻找了整个屋子仍是找不到。地板上没有，沙发下面没有，汉克甚至掀开地毯去找，当然，那里也没有。

 

汉克脱力地坐到地板上。刚刚为止还在不断侵蚀他理智的怒火已经荡然无存，他现在只觉得茫然，空虚。找不到的手机是静音模式，没有康纳的屋子又寂静得可怕，事情还真是越来越糟。可能是汉克刚刚忙忙碌碌上蹿下跳的模样逗乐了相扑，它兴高采烈地跳来跳去最终用脑袋蹭了蹭汉克的小腿后钻进汉克的怀里。相扑舔了舔汉克的下巴，汉克没有阻止它也没有抱着他，他只是呆坐在那里，视线飘向远处。

 

“康纳……”

 

*

 

隔天，多亏闹钟汉克终于能将自己从床上拉起来上班。他的办公桌前站着一台RK800。汉克愣了一下，很快意识到这不是康纳而是个蹩脚的替代品，他皱起眉头。

 

“安德森副队长，署长在呼叫您。”

 

富勒不是说要把这家伙送回模控生命的吗？

 

汉克实在是不想看他，他无法接受在康纳死后仍然有顶着他脸的机器存在的事实。因为那就像是在嘲笑汉克的多愁善感，就像是把一个真相狠狠甩在了他的脸上——这个真相试图告诉他康纳不过是个量产型机器，它跟每一个都独一无二的人类不一样，他不过是个协助人类破案的可以替代的工具。但汉克知道这他妈都是胡扯。因为他的康纳并不是什么可以替代的东西，他并不是那些坏掉了就换、丢掉了就买的八千美元的商品。操蛋的，八千美元，他的康纳不该被明码标价。

 

“你为什么在这儿。”

 

汉克语气刻薄地问。就连这台RK800估计也意识到了汉克的敌对情绪。但仿生人没有做出任何感情上的回应，他吐字平稳说话抑扬顿挫。

 

“署长似乎正想为您解释那个问题。”

 

“行吧，那我多嘴一句。你给我记着，以后不管是发生什么事都别顶着那张脸出现在我面前，懂了没？！”

 

仿生人朝他行了注目礼便顺从地离开了。

 

汉克在他身后接着吼道，“也别在我面前装模作样，要是敢再模仿 **他** 一下，我发誓一定把你拆成破铜烂铁。”

 

那个汉克拒绝称呼为康纳的机器听到他的话，定在了原位。LED环闪了闪黄光很快变回了蓝色。但是仿生人并没有像人类一样转过身看向汉克，也没有去问 **他** 是谁，他只是在原地进行了输入，一结束程序就走向了自己的位置——说是位置，其实说白了是警局里的仿生人们站着待机的地方。当RK800走到那里站定的时候，汉克也走进了富勒的办公室。

 

“汉克，你手机又放哪儿去了。“

 

“那什么，我就是觉得是时候开始慢节奏的生活。”

 

这话谁听了都能听出是胡扯。富勒摇了摇头。

 

“给你个忠告。你要是想保住饭碗，最好把那什么慢节奏生活给赶紧扔掉。”

 

“行了，我知道了。所以那家伙到底为什么还阴魂不散地呆在这儿？”

 

一个看起来胖了不止一点的康纳出现在屏幕里。那个家伙穿着白色调的夹克，胸口写着900。汉克仰起头皱着眉头看向富勒。他本来坚信是出了差错，但富勒的表情依旧很严肃，看来并不是什么恶意的玩笑。富勒抱着臂，表情显然是在说“看吧，叫你不早点接电话”。

 

“昨天你下班后我联系了模控生命。我本来打算退还800型号换个新的，但在他们给我看了900型后……如你所见，他们长着一张脸。”

 

“他们连重新设计一张脸的钱都没有吗？！”

 

“近一年也发生了不少事，要说有没有钱还真不一定。总之，900和800的不同只在于微小的系统升级和身体机能上的差距。而且因为他们公司目前的状况，要升级还得交额外的定金。我本来还想跟你咨询一下，毕竟你跟仿生人合作过，不过你没接电话，所以我们就决定留用800。公司那边也保证这之后上传的情报会绝对安全，所以应该没什么问题。”

 

“如果你是打算把那家伙扔给我管……”

 

“对于这点你就不用担心了。在我说明这个情况后里德说了他会用它。”

 

“里德？”

 

那可真是汉克今天听过的最荒唐的事了。那家伙什么时候开始喜欢仿生人了。之前康纳正式成为警局一员，他一有机会就挑衅康纳甚至天天让他给自己端茶倒水。诸如此类各种口角全部加起来数不胜数。这种情况下里德不应该是第一个举起双手强烈请愿管他800还是900全都一锅端出去从此人类自己干自己的吗？结果现在这是什么情况，他还打算跟 _康纳_ （虽然汉克不想这么称呼他但他们毕竟共有一个名字）一组？还是自愿？汉克实在是搞不明白人心，不过不管那人脑子里是什么算盘，汉克的康纳已经死了，因此他拒绝多想，反正不管他什么事。

 

“他说想对之前那台的死负责。在我们署里的那台800是所目前运行中的最后一台机器，估计也用不了多久。虽然我也懂你的心情，但还是尽量忍着点脾气能用多久用多久吧。”

 

职位低的坏处这时候可以说是非常明显了。不管汉克多不情愿，除了服从他也别无选择。就算他想提议管他最初还是最后一台大家都应该一同哀悼一下表达对康纳的尊重，但这个提议肯定会被否决。因为康纳是汉克的儿子，不是他们的。就像是自己接电话与否都改变不了他们最后启用800的决定，汉克不是可以定夺最终的那个人，这让他感到绝望。他感到自己毫无价值，汉克回到桌前坐到椅子上，绝望地将脸迈进双手中揉了起来。

 

康纳的死甚至都不值一天分的悼念，局里根本没人缅怀他。不管汉克跟之前的康纳有多么深的羁绊，800会被升级成900，900会升级成1000，他会一直回来，升级之后一直、一直回来。一个人怎么能被升级，一个人的空位怎么能简简单单用长相一样的人去填补。

 

他本该接到那通未接电话的，他该接到康纳的电话，不管三七二十一飞奔而去、去救他，不管动用什么手段都该保护好他的康纳让他在今时今日站在自己身边。但汉克到最后都没能接到那通电话，而康纳死了，剩下的只有最后的一台800系列机器，试图笨拙地填补康纳的空位。

 

“真是荒唐……”

 

汉克喃喃道，最后还是抵不过同僚们不赞同的视线翻开了案件档案。

康纳死了，但甚至连汉克也在一天后回到了日常之中。

就连阳光也如昨日一般温暖刺眼。


	3. Chapter 3

_**告诉那些悲伤的人们，** _

_**叹息终将远去，** _

_**就如乐事从不持续二日，** _

_**哀伤不一会儿也会消失。** _

_**—— 伯顿爵士，《一千零一夜》** _

 

 

距离康纳的死已经过了一个月。汉克还算活着。也不是因为他有什么强烈的求生欲望，只是某一天当他像习惯一样开了罐啤酒打开电视拿起装满子弹的手枪时，忽然意识到之前康纳第一次来家里找他时是这么一副的光景。其实自那件事后，汉克再也没能拿起过那把枪。于是他放弃，然后决定找个大桥跳下去，找了个能看到桥的好地方，很快发现自己之前就在离这里不远处朝康纳举起了枪。然后他打算割腕泡进浴池里，拿起刀，又想起康纳就是拿着那把刮胡刀跟他唠唠叨叨地让他刮胡子。什么都是如此。不管他打算做什么或者要做什么，他都会想到康纳，然后汉克就会像个吃了一口的冰淇淋掉在地上的六岁小孩一样坐在地上放声痛哭，也不管周围邻里会不会投诉他太吵。可能就是因为这样，他天天忙着哭和哀悼，根本就没有余力和时间做别的什么。

 

曾经失去重要之人的经验让汉克太过清楚这之后的过程。刚开始他会生气，会像即将死去一般对一切事物感到悲恸，接着就会习惯那抹悲凉，变得淡漠，变得到死也挤不出一滴眼泪。汉克恨极了这个过程。他恨自己将会习惯康纳的空缺，会变得没有了康纳也能说说笑笑。现在的他感到心痛欲裂，但未来某个时段他可能会云淡风轻像是什么都没有发生过一样。

 

他的书桌上放着一张裱好的照片，是康纳的。之前复活节假期的时候，那个在圣诞节一声不吭的康纳一如反常地提议去度假，然后汉克就带他去了附近的郊区拍下了这张照片。就像现在的汉克也是个古板怀旧的人一样，当时的汉克用早就成了老古董的胶卷相机给康纳拍了一张。他对康纳说“我小时候去旅行，人人都会找个风景好的地方拍照留念”，康纳便乖乖听话找了个好地方站在那里别扭地笑了笑。

 

“您不一起照吗？”

 

如果连我都站到那里去，谁来拍照？

 

听到汉克的回答康纳没有立刻让步，他提议要么拜托别人帮他们拍一张要么就用带来的三脚架设定好时间自动拍摄。他一直要求汉克跟他一起，但汉克拿衣服不好看、头发没整理好等等诸如此类的借口到最后都没让康纳得逞。现在重新想想的话，其实汉克只是因为康纳站在那里的画面太过完美，他不想插一脚毁了那瞬间的美好罢了。

 

康纳很美丽，不仅美丽也很强大，而且他还有着一颗善良的的心——善良到甚至会关心像他这样没什么前途的忧郁患者。不管汉克对他多粗鲁多乱来，他都耐心十足地等着汉克，不断将他从阴影中带了出来。汉克相信如果没有康纳出现在他的生活中，他的人生可能早就夭折在之前那段时间里。

 

“妈的。”

 

回过神的时候咖啡杯已经见底。汉克将面前那份看了将近四小时却一页都没看进去的文件合上后从位置上站了起来。他的视线下意识地往对面飘去，虽然现在早换了人，但那确实是康纳短暂使用过的桌子。也不知道是不是感受到了汉克的视线，对面的人停下打字的手看向汉克，礼节性地问了一句这是要去哪里。汉克没有回答只是晃了晃手里的杯子。

 

“我刚看的时候好像没糖了。”

 

“那就喝美式呗。”

 

反正汉克也不大喜欢甜味。再说单位里的咖啡也不是用来享受的，他只是单纯没胃口想随便找点东西往嘴里灌而已。 当他来到茶水间，一进屋就发现了一个因为没了糖而手足无措的家伙。

 

“安德森副队长。”

 

本来在环顾四周的RK800，在发现汉克后僵在原地。他手里的杯子纹丝不动，只有里面的褐色液体轻轻晃荡了几下。他额角的LED闪了闪黄光，像是在进行什么计算一般眼睫毛也跟着颤了颤。啧，果然机器就是机器。他都记不大清自己是什么时候说的让他别再出现，总之从那以后这家伙就一直是这个状态。不管是在事务中还是休息中，只要一发现汉克的踪迹就会立即停止所有动作迅速地离开。汉克当然管不着，毕竟他不是康纳，不如说他能这么躲着自己反而落得汉克清闲自在，这样他起码不用每次看到他那张脸就想起康纳然后心情糟糕一整天。

 

但这次，RK800似乎没法像之前那样立刻离开。犹豫了半天的RK800慢慢转身将手里的咖啡放到了桌上又开始打量四周，像是在寻找帮助。

 

“是在找什么？”

 

虽说汉克对这个家伙没好感，但都被人叫了名字他也没法继续装作什么都没看到。他把杯子塞到咖啡机下按下了按钮，RK800踌躇不决了片刻终于开了口。

 

“警察厅里的砂糖存量不足。”

 

“哦，是这样没错。”

 

“安德森副队长，请问您有携带砂糖吗。”

 

“我？怎么可能。”

 

如果在这里的是康纳，他肯定不会问那种愚蠢的问题。

康纳比面前这个机器聪明的多，汉克自豪地想。其实就是居高临下贬低他人时会产生的恶劣的情绪，但是汉克管不着自己会不会被指指点点，此刻他只在意自己的康纳比眼前的机器更为优越更为善良的事实。而在这短暂的对话后，为了不再跟RK800进行任何交流，汉克拿起自己的杯子匆匆向门口走去。

 

可能这就是问题所在。从一开始他就不该搭理这个家伙。就因为那一段小插曲，他现在没法及时离开。因为气冲冲地走进来的里德骂着咖啡为什么还没到，堵在门口扇了RK800一巴掌。

 

“对不起，里德警官。”

 

RK800低头向他道了歉，似乎毫无尊严可言，从这个角度看不到他额角的LED指示灯，而他面上的表情依旧是静止的。里德大致是觉得他那表情和语调不够诚恳，拿起手里的文件夹使劲往他头上砸了下去并要求他再一次好好道歉。RK800手里的咖啡晃荡了一下溅到他的手上和衣服上，可能也往里德那边溅了一滴，其实这并不是RK800的错但对里德来讲无所谓。他一边咒骂着，又教训了一通面前的仿生人。RK800的声音有些发颤。

 

“真的非常抱歉。”

 

“操，看你可怜我好心留着你打杂结果看看你这模样。妈的，这咖啡味道又是怎么回事，你连泡咖啡都不会吗？回路坏了就少在这里碍手碍脚，早点儿滚回垃圾场。”

 

汉克真的是只打算安静围观的。 _那是别人的RK800，是别人的所有物，这家伙不是康纳，是比康纳劣等好几个档次的完全不一样的家伙，这不管我什么事，那家伙不是康纳，_ 汉克不断在心里念叨，但不知道是不是因为这几日太过想念康纳的缘故，看到有人这么对待跟康纳一张脸的家伙他心里很是忍不下这口气。在里德即将要把滚烫的咖啡泼在RK800身上的时候，汉克抓住了他的胳膊。

 

“差不多就行了，没有砂糖又不是他的错。”

 

“这又关你什么事。怎么教育塑料脑袋是我的自由，他现在不是你的拍档，他是 **我的** ！”

 

话虽如此但里德似乎也察觉到了周围的视线。他迅速环顾了一圈，才发现大家看他的表情都冷淡极了。他把咖啡一把塞回RK800手里，后者只是微不可见地颤了一下并咬紧了嘴唇。里德又扇了他两巴掌才像是解了气一般离开，走之前又威胁他不管用什么办法都给他弄杯能喝的。过了会，周围的人群渐渐散开，在巴掌大的空间里只剩下汉克和RK800。深深低着头的RK800转向汉克这边，汉克这才发现他的LED灯在不断闪着红光。

 

“谢……谢谢您，安德森副队长。”

 

其实也不是因为关心他才会那么做。如果说在意，那肯定也是因为他的那张脸，他不想看这家伙顶着康纳的脸到处惹事。如果是康纳，在这种情况下肯定不会像一般的仿生人一样忍气吞声，再往后退了讲，肯定打从一开始就不会因为没了砂糖就坐立不安。面前的仿生人就像是脑子缺了个螺丝的。汉克咽不下这口气，他实在无法忍受一个跟康纳如此相似的存在会这么不同又这么愚蠢事实，同时却又莫名其妙地感到放心。在这份矛盾心情的驱使下汉克伸出了手。

 

“手里的拿来，我喝。”

_啧，说给我还真立刻乖乖地递过来了。_

一边吐槽，汉克还是接过来喝了一口。确实，因为没有砂糖咖啡涩得不行但也没有难喝到忍受不了的程度。虽然没什么手艺在里头但毕竟是个仿生人泡的，如果是康纳……汉克赶紧打断思绪，对面前的RK800开口，后者似乎在搜索着什么。

 

“出门后在前边胡同右转就有个不错的咖啡店。”

 

“好，我搜到了。非常感谢您。”

 

这家伙让人不省心，毫无自尊可言，又蠢又傻……不管打哪里看都跟康纳没有一点相似之处，但看着他一副淋透了雨的小狗一样的可怜模样，汉克又说不出来的心情微妙。也不知道是生气还是郁闷还是希望眼前这其实是康纳。总之这些乱七八糟的东西混在一块，模模糊糊的形成了另一种情感。如果汉克足够诚实，他便要承认这是恐惧。他怕与RK800的这些不值一提的经历会将他与康纳的回忆埋葬起来。如果他能够放下心结平心静气地对待RK800，那是不是也意味着他已经完全走出了失去康纳的阴影将他埋葬在了过去？如果是这样，那么汉克宁可与眼前这个RK800一辈子半生不熟，他想更长久的活在过去中，跟他记忆中的康纳在一起。

 

“也没什么可感谢的。像你这种家伙，还不如从一开始就没有被制造出来。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有涉及案件的杀人，暴力，性行为语言描写

 

随着时间的推移，汉克逐渐意识到这事他可能是干不久了。没了康纳，调查效率低下不说，一个人在现场跑来跑去也只会越发切身地体会到康纳的空缺。汉克拿状态不好当理由直接推了谋杀案的差事，换了个轻松点的，但就算如此他的工作依然没什么进展。

 

汉克今天已经在这片街区转悠了好一会儿，什么都没找到。他心想，行吧，就当做了锻炼。如果康纳在身边，他肯定老早就发现了线索，要么直奔下一个目的地要么百米冲刺跑过去逮人，总之肯定是不等汉克做什么就拍拍手迅速解决完。汉克一边呻吟着直起身锤了锤发酸的腰。可能是一直代替科尔空位的康纳消失的缘故，很多东西似乎都在努力回归原样。

 

反正这工作干着早没什么意思了，汉克想，今年就找个机会辞职。

 

“底特律警局，副队长汉克·安德森。”

 

还没等他说完，守在门口的警员就已经让出了道。汉克一边想着要是康纳在身边就好了之类，往地下走去。没走几步，与地面截然不同的空气便扑面而来，燥热的温度，让人头痛的廉价香水味以及墙上的海报与涂鸦，怎么看都不是文件上登录的所谓的仿生人舞厅。

 

“看来这次倒是找对了地方。”

 

也不知道这算是好是还是坏事。有东西能写在报告书上自然是好事，但一想到工作量增加他又实在高兴不起来。比起这些，汉克只想回家喝个痛快，瘫在沙发上呼呼大睡。这几天不只是工作，日常生活也没什么乐趣可言。他现在倒是不想死了，但汉克猜那全是因为他现在已对任何事都提不起干劲。说实话他觉得自己还能坚持上班已经是个奇迹。每天清晨睁开眼，脑子里都在想这样行尸走肉的活着有什么意义，每晚入睡，又总是祈祷能永远这么睡死过去再也醒不过来。唯一值得庆幸的是，康纳的死已经不会再让他崩溃到无法自持，但就连这一点也不像是什么好消息。如果说之前是觉得眼睛里进了沙子，现在他只觉得整个眼珠子都被人挖走什么都看不到了。

 

“您来这儿做什么。”

 

_看来瞎了眼的不止他一个。_

地上是一具没了双眼断了十指的男性尸体，正在调查的里德看到汉克立刻起身，刻薄地问了一句，不悦之情显而易见。汉克倒也理解，毕竟他遇到里德也会觉得一整天都倒霉的不行。他没怎么把里德充满敌意的语气放在心上，在不大的店面内溜达了一群，无所谓地开了口。

 

“上面说了一切仿生人失踪案都由我负责，听说这一带失踪了不少仿生人所以就在这片儿到处看看。倒是你们，在这做什么呢。”

 

“您不会自己看？看不到这有具尸体？”

 

“哦。这家伙就是你之前在找到那什么走私犯？”

 

虽说汉克现在没什么工作上的热情了，但也没迟钝到会错过身边仿生人欲言又止的模样。汉克转头朝他看去，后者像是在打量汉克的脸色，但里德一跟着汉克看过来，他又立刻低下头装作无事发生。一个警用型机器干嘛这么畏手畏脚的，难道不是一般的谋杀案？沉寂了数月的不安感缓缓爬上心头。

 

“少在别人的案子里探头探脑。这一带的仿生人估计全加入那什么耶利哥去了，这儿没您什么事，所以还是别在这儿浪费时间，赶紧打道回府。”

 

近几个月，眼看汉克状态越来越糟，里德对他的态度也跟着越发无礼。虽然之前两人的关系就不怎么融洽，但自从在几个月前的咖啡事件彻底结下梁子后，里德现在可是一看到汉克的影子就像只疯狗一样气势逼人地扑上来。但就算把这事考虑进去，里德的态度还是很可疑，再结合RK800之前的模样，汉克就算眼睛再瞎，也看得出来事有蹊跷。他穿过警戒线走进现场，发现一只胳膊，刚刚因为角度问题被里德挡住了，脱落的皮肤下是白色的机体。

 

“那看起来像是仿生人的部件。”

 

“啧。”

 

从断面来看，不像是正常拆卸而是强制拽下来的。曾经的记忆渐渐复苏，汉克惯性地等着康纳连珠炮似的说明，但仿生人依然保持着沉默。虽有些可惜但汉克也立刻意识到是自己犯了傻，那家伙并不是康纳，他们不再是一起调查仿生人相关谋杀案的搭档，这个机器也不是他的所有。是他自己一时糊涂，期待了些不可能的东西。汉克在断臂前蹲了下来，看到那手指上面沾着微量的红色血迹。是那具尸体的？汉克无法分析血液成分，便回头朝RK800招招手。本该动作迅速的RK800反常地犹豫不决，片刻才敢唯唯诺诺走过去，结果又因为里德的命令僵住，额角的LED闪着黄光。

 

“给我停下。”

 

RK800此刻正跪在汉克身边，伸手向那血迹，在里德的命令下他的手顿住了。汉克感到无语，他可不相信能有什么能阻挡一个RK800舔遍现场。但汉克随即意识到，如果这家伙在他来之前已经进行过分析那他估计早把结果念给汉克听了。但他没有。想想那会儿康纳跟自己一起干的时候，那家伙可不是一般的不听话，不管汉克怎么警告他还是照旧把血样往嘴里塞。汉克打量起RK800，后者像是在跟本能抗争一般，手指往血液标本处靠近了几厘米，但在即将碰到之前又堪堪停住了手。没有放过机会的里德大步走了过来，他一把捉住康纳的颈子把他拖走。

 

“你以为你是老几”他咒骂着，一边抓着仿生人的脑袋粗暴地晃了晃。一丝不苟的发型乱掉了，RK800看起来有些受伤但他并没有反抗。

 

“怎么，警用仿生人协助调查都不行吗。”

 

“管你什么事，它又不是你的。”

 

“虽然目前确实是你在负责，但RK800也不是你的所有物。那家伙归根结底还是归底特律警局管，而我恰好是底特律警局的副队。”

 

这句话无可反驳。就算汉克现在管的不是谋杀案而是失踪案，但总是阻挠一个警用机器人协助调查，这本身就很不合常理。汉克知道里德这人天天在局里嚷嚷仿生人只是工具，人才是用脑的那一个，结果看看他此刻的矛盾行为，分明就是在自己打自己的脸。里德不怎么情愿地松开手，RK800就像什么都没发生一般迅速地爬起来站直了身体。

 

里德哼了一声，抱住双臂。

 

“听好，我没什么可心虚的。”

 

于是就这样跟里德共享了RK800。结果真要用他，汉克一时却不知道该拿他怎样才好。也不是因为证据太少无从下手，只是真要跟这家伙去做一件他跟康纳曾经做过的事情，他总有一种背叛了康纳的感觉。私底下的时候，因为这两个家伙性格截然不同所以汉克不会觉得他够替代康纳，但在功能上——两人却是完全相同的。汉克还记得自己几个月前固执地保持距离，像是多说一句这家伙就能从他手里夺走关于康纳的回忆一样，这个恐惧又回来了。于是汉克没再说话，只是安静地在现场四处走动。

 

按照登记资料来看，这里本该有五个仿生人。但仓库里却储藏着远多于一般需求量的仿生人部件，后院的一连串屋子，每间都摆放着一张看起来极为不适的床，但起了决定作用的还是其中一间放满刑具和性玩具的房间。看来这家登记为舞厅的夜总会，远比牌面上写的要低俗的多。

 

保护仿生人人权的法律才刚刚有所起步，但依然有不少人将它们当作泄欲工具。单拿底特律来讲就有不少投机者趁之前的骚动偷藏异变者，甚至有人直接劫持他们再用他们运营非法夜总会。毕竟跟人类长得一样，玩起来估计也更容易投入进去，就算坏了也能修修回路换换部件继续用下去，可能就是因为这样，这群人倒也也不会有什么负罪感。汉克不是很想琢磨那些变态的心理，他听说甚至有些地方允许客人进行更残虐的游戏，截肢，挖眼甚至破坏动力源再往那里塞进他们肮脏的性器。更有人说，这些变异者反抗的模样更能刺激他们的兽欲。就算仿生人无法感到痛意，但不断经历这些常识外的事情，不疯掉才怪。

可怜的家伙们，汉克自言自语。

 

“副队长，我有事情想要报告。”

 

已经察看了一圈的汉克再次回到有尸体的地方。RK800正面向一张墙，草草一眼，不过是一面沾满血污的普通墙壁。汉克耸耸肩。

 

“你还能有什么事？”

 

“这面墙上有用蓝血画的仿生人解放团体的纹样，应该是用被害人的断指沾着血液和蓝血画上去的”

 

“然后因为时间经过蓝血蒸发只留下血液所以才会看起来这么奇怪？”

 

“是。以及那边的手臂，经过核对是一个叫做诺斯的仿生人的部件。”

 

“诺斯？”

 

那不是跟马库斯一起领导仿生人解放团体的家伙吗，真是出乎意料，汉克想，他还一直以为仿生人们早就集体迁徙离开了底特律。如果跟他们有所关联，那事情肯定要比他想的要复杂得多。看来一时半会是没法瘫在沙发上呼呼大睡了，毕竟那些家伙对人类擅自盗窃仿生人的事可是看的格外严重。但他们为什么要亲自来到这里？明明到目前为止还从没留下蛛丝马迹，将行踪保护的好好的，为什么不惜让其中一个领导人受伤也来到这个非法夜总会？汉克之前还以为这不过是一个被虐待的仿生人出于复仇心杀死顾客的案子。

 

“话说回来，为什么特地告诉我这些？”

 

RK800迟疑地咧嘴笑了笑，他依然顶着一头乱了的头发，几缕发丝垂在额角，看起来跟之前一丝不苟时不太一样。他的笑容太过无垢，很难让人想到这家伙其实一直都在被粗鲁对待。就算汉克仍旧对RK800抱有数不清的成见，但这一刻他不得不承认他长得确实挺漂亮。

 

“因为您救了我，还是两次。”

 

对汉克来讲之前的咖啡骚动不值一提。要不是那个讨人嫌的里德掺和在里面，只单是汉克和RK800，那他可能早就把事情忘得一干二净了。在对RK800的敌意渐渐消散后，汉克早把他归类为无足轻重的存在并将他当做空气，而RK800也是，根本不可能主动与汉克搭话来提醒自己的存在。其实，如果被里德欺负的不是RK800而是一个平凡的清洁型仿生人，汉克依然会选择插手。但汉克随即意识到面前的RK800是在渴望被温柔对待，他就像是沙漠里渴水的人一般渴求着，变得甚至连小恩小惠都不愿意放手。

 

他让汉克想到第一次见到康纳时的自己。

汉克感到胸口隐隐作痛。并不是因为RK800受到虐待的事实，而是自己明明近在咫尺、心知肚明却除了基本的亲切与好意外，不敢做出更多，不敢越过那条线。他不是康纳更不是仿生人，他是个一大把年纪的老头儿是个连自己都照顾不好的废物，这样的他怎么能跟那个坚强又值得依靠的康纳相提并论。

 

这家伙也该醒过来了，他也应该早点意识到这点别再对他抱有无谓的期待。

 

“不过就是件小事，你是打算记到什么时候？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文本身一些语句不太通顺的地方、俗语及其他中文里不存在（或者说不会那么使用）的词语，译者努力在不更改原义的同时做出了修改。  
> 如果有亲看了原文觉得这地方怎么不一样，那并不是译者随便翻译，而是为了让大家读着舒服些www  
> 阅读愉快！

 

“懂什么叫泥菩萨过河，自身难保不？”

“这是一句俗语，比喻连自己也保不住，更顾不上帮助别人的情况。”

“对，对，我是想说我现在就那情况，所以你少缠着我，不然到时候会跟我一起摔个稀巴烂。”

 

汉克用拇指使劲揉了揉眉间，本来就发胀的脑子现在更是要炸开了一般得痛。他已经有两天没睡个舒坦觉了，刚才也就着趴在桌上眯了个半小时。之前非法夜总会那事，他还想着能顺利解决，结果不知怎么搞的，最重要的客人名单和那个时间段的监控摄像全部不翼而飞。最重要的几个证据都是他们自己的推理，根本上不了台面，更不用提写报告，照RK800所说，负责走私犯谋杀案的那一组也因为这些问题进度卡在一半。

 

“请问您是哪里不舒服吗？”RK800询问。

 

汉克这几天为了写报告可以说是绞尽脑汁、日夜颠倒，这期间RK800一直陪着他，说来也算是个能聊天消磨时间的的好伙伴。汉克问他怎么不回家，后者回答里德不许他跟着回去，所以里德不在的时候他就待在警局里充电。每晚都一个人待在局里，看来也是无聊透了。也不知是祸是福，自从上次主动提供汉克两条线索后，这家伙明显在尝试挣得汉克的好感。

 

汉克记得之前每到夜晚康纳都会躺在自己身边闭上眼睛。但现在听这家伙说的话，汉克也搞不明白当时康纳是真睡还是装睡，不过他也没精力计较这些，便没再钻牛角尖。看这家伙平时一天都说不上几句话，再拿这种问题烦他，也怪可怜。

 

“太累了脑子疼——不，不是，我想说的不是这种小事。脑子确实疼，但我想说的是咱俩保持距离，你走你的阳关道我走我的独木桥，各走各，谁也不搭理谁。”

 

汉克固执地想，要不是因为RK800有用他才不会一整晚忍着他的叽叽喳喳。说他有用还真不是骗人。之前他们都在案发现场，仿生人肯定是比人类记东西记得清楚，有他在身边汉克就不用特地往证物保管室跑上跑下；就算汉克满嘴胡话，说的话前后不对头，语法全错，RK800也能重新组织语句帮他整理出逻辑清晰的报告资料。在汉克目前这种南北不分、连手上是笔是棍都分不出的情况下，可以说他的存在极大地提供了便利。当然，如果是平常的汉克，就算这个仿生人能造出不存在的证据又或者有别的什么通天本领，他也会故意绕个远路。但现在他可管不了那么多，上面催得那么急，他只想赶紧完成文书工作快快回家休息，其他动脑子的事就等真有什么证据了再说。

 

“可是您刚刚不还说我的写作能力非常派的上用场吗？”

 

瞧把这家伙能的。

 

不知道是不是里德不在的缘故，现在的RK800就像只天不怕地不怕的小马驹一样汉克一张口句句都要回嘴。汉克好奇他这性子到底是怎么忍着在里德身边不吭一声的。汉克喝了一口咖啡，抬眼瞥了瞥站姿笔挺的RK800琢磨起来。看那表情，倒不像是在故意气人、而是真的不解。虽说仿生人的面部表情都大同小异让人摸不着头脑，可对跟康纳磕碰了不少日子的汉克来讲（尤其他们还都是一个机型），这难不倒他。这分明就是康纳毫无恶意地滔滔不绝，把人磨到没脾气时的那张脸。汉克无奈笑笑，自己肯定是困得脑子不清醒才会从一个只有外表相同的机器人身上发现康纳的影子。

 

“以及，您的疲劳指数超过了指标，我认为接受我的帮助迅速完成报告书会对您的健康更有益处。”

 

康纳已经死了，汉克想，他不在这里。康纳的人格必然是在汉克的影响下逐渐从无形中塑造出来的，是全新的，无法复制的。汉克那么坚信着，或者说他想要继续这么信下去。如果不是这样，如果说那些所谓的性格其实只要回路相同就就能表现出来、是计算后最优的必然的反馈……他妈的那还算什么人格，不就是个电脑程序。但此刻汉克却开始怀疑自己的想法是不是固执己见的产物。从很久之前，汉克就知道总有一天他要面对这个问题，但他并不想对康纳的人性起疑。不管这个问题有多值得探讨，汉克清楚，只一个简单的疑问、一个开端，一旦开始，就会像越滚越大的雪球一样变得一发不可收拾。那个活在他心中、那个无法当面给予他答案的康纳会永远地碎成碎片，连同那些回忆一起碎得渣都不剩。如果那些支撑着汉克的幸福瞬间、两人间的点点滴滴不过是汉克自欺欺人的错觉，那珍惜这些回忆的自己到底算什么？

 

“不，你没听懂我的话。这次你能帮我，我很感激，但等这次之后咱俩就分道扬镳。别看我现在好好的，我真没多余的精力搭理你。”

 

“请问您是讨厌我吗。“

 

讨厌？是啊， _讨厌极了_ 。不止讨厌还恨得牙痒。汉克现在只想跟他拉开距离。但他内心清楚，那并不是实话。

_妈的，他到底哪里的这么多问题？_

汉克心里清楚现在这个局面根本不是RK800的错，他甚至清楚这个仿生人的处境也可怜透顶，汉克并不是个冷血的人，他没法讨厌这么一个可怜鬼。正因为他知道自己根本无法真心实意地讨厌RK800，正因为他不知道要怎么对待他才好，他才会选择无视，才会觉得互不干涉是最好的选择。如果从一开始就没有交集，那么就可以避免这些操蛋的情况。话虽如此，汉克早就意识到，他跟RK800，已经不止是点头之交了。

 

“如果您讨厌我，从今往后我不会再打扰您。”

 

_操。_

 

汉克恨透了面前的这双眼睛。失落，死寂，虽然不会真的哭出来但怎么看眼泪都濒临决堤的湿润的双眼，他的LED闪着红光，在这种情况下汉克根本说不出赶紧给我滚蛋这类的狠话，他不是那种人渣。就算面前人不是康纳，就算这家伙是个让他怀疑康纳的人性和真实性的小混蛋，他依然说不出那种话。

 

他知道里德怎么对待RK800，也知道警局同僚们经常当着RK800的面嘀咕为什么还留着这个过时的版本，还是赶紧换900之类，他知道没有人在乎他，所以他根本狠不下心。对这家伙来说，是泥菩萨是破船重要吗？他根本没有人可以依靠，而他能抓住的唯一的人，就算会被推开会被讨厌，似乎也真的只有汉克一人。

就因为知道自己是他唯一的依靠，汉克根本无法狠下心将那最后的救命稻草也给人连根拔起。

 

操蛋的，这全是因为自己太软弱，太好说话。

 

 

“是不太喜欢但又没那么简单……”

 

汉克真想把自己舌头给咬断，这种模糊不清的话倒不如不说。面前的仿生人看起来依旧处于混乱，而汉克真是恨透了自己的优柔寡断。都怪他自己总是忍不住对人太好让人误解，才会让事情变得这么纠缠不清。这么一想他便觉得围绕RK800发生的一切糟心事都是他自找的，算他活该。从一开始他就不该插手，管这家伙会不会被咖啡烫伤，他应该离得远远的，眼皮都不抬一下。

但汉克知道自己做不到，他没法看着别人受到不公对待还装什么都没发生继续走自己的路。

 

“我从报告得知您与之前的RK800是拍档。这次您为什么没有选我？是因为介意我有缺陷吗？”

 

如果这是句埋怨，汉克或许能少受到良心上的折磨，但RK800看起来只是非常受伤，LED环上的红光疯狂的闪烁起来，让汉克下意识想起之前那个自毁的仿生人。其实就算没有LED灯，只单RK800现在的表情，汉克也看得出来他此刻的绝望不安。像是只要汉克说错一句话，他就会跑出去把自己崩了一样。

 

汉克叹了口气。他太过疲惫，别说是说谎，连打太极的余力都没有。他可是个没了康纳连工作都做不好的老头儿，就因为一个报告磕磕绊绊了不知多少天。他说自己是在缅怀康纳，但实际上他只是被夹在墙壁之间提着口气停滞不前而已。他没有勇气重新面对生活，不相信自己有那个能力重新振作起来。更不觉得自己足够坚强。明明清楚拖下去一切只会越来越糟，却依然固执地装作什么都没发生，畏手畏脚，一步都踏不出去。

 

“跟我出去走走。”

 

“根据里德警官的指令，我不能随意离开警局。”

 

“那不是更好吗，你还能看看那小子吃瘪。”

 

LED环的红光淡了下去，RK800似乎没有之前那么紧张了。汉克知道这么下去他又得通宵一宿白白忙活一晚上，反正也没什么进度还不如出去吹吹晚风，他拿起自己的私人物品朝出口走去。汉克打开门，仿生人便乖乖地跟着走了出来。为了捏造个煞有其事的借口，两人决定朝之前的夜总会方向走去。

 

中午的时候天气燥热得不行，到了晚上凉风徐徐倒是个散步的好天气，街边的的商店都熄了灯，但也不碍事。要是遇上街头混混，不如说更有机会好好发泄一通。汉克感到压在他肩上的沉沉倦意散去了些，纳闷身边的家伙为何如此安静，正要回头去看，又想起自己还有没作答的问题就讪讪作罢。

 

他还没想好说什么。

 

 _因为有缺陷才没有选择他吗？_ 乍一想，这句话也没有错。如果RK800没有丢失记忆，就算心里有些毛毛的，汉克依然能把他当做康纳。但事到如今汉克却怀疑事情是不是真那么简单，他知道蝴蝶效应，知道只是一点点的不同便能在连锁反应后得到完全不同的结果。这并不是个能轻松断言的事情。现在的RK800分明是与康纳不同的存在。可要是如果哪一天，他要是真的找回了康纳的记忆，那他就能摇身一变重新成为康纳了吗？只是因为重新找回记忆，他就不再是汉克懒得搭理的RK800了？汉克有些迷茫，他不知道失去记忆是否真的能被看做是一个简单的缺陷。

 

“诶，该死的仿生人们都哪去了。”

 

汉克故意转移话题，他知道自己给不出RK800想要的答案，但他也想不到要说什么。毕竟仿生人本就是为了服务人类而造出的机器体，就算汉克故意回避了问题，他也没有生气，只是安静地答了腔。

 

“既然诺斯出现在了哪里，我猜他们都跟着去了新耶利哥。”

 

“对，到那儿为止我也清楚。不过问题是我们要怎么找到那地方。“

 

“我对耶利哥清缴作战的资料只有报告书上列举的那些，可能帮不上什么忙。但是据案发现场找到的只有仿生人可以看到的纹样来看，只单人类可能不太好找。”

 

“看来还得继续让你帮忙了。”

 

“还能为您派上用场，我感到荣幸。”

 

仿生人笑了笑，如果他是个人类，那大概算是个苦笑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：有里德/康纳的性行为暗示

_**谁也无法帮助我，** _

_**谁也无法拯救我，** _

_**谁也无法令我呼吸。** _

_**——韩江，《素食主义者》** _

 

 

“谁知道RK800去哪儿了。”

 

没有人回答他。

 

汉克拖着仿佛有千斤重的身体瘫坐在椅子上喘着粗气，脑子一团乱。因为RK800之前一直都在警局待机，他还侥幸想着早点上班就能比里德先一步，不过看现在这情况，八成是别想了。就为了这机会，汉克可是连宝贵的睡眠时间也放弃掉匆匆洗完澡就跑了出来。

 

汉克会在昨晚的对话之后还要找RK800的理由其实并无其他，是为了手头的案子。他回家后睡了可能有三个多小时，因为太饿又爬起来在厨房里找了个平底锅打算煎个鸡蛋，只是当他的视线落到锅中央的红点上时，他猛然意识到一件重要的事情。

 

在案发现场看到的那个混合着不同血液的纹样，在人类眼中看来不过是个红色的圈。汉克在之前从康纳那里听说过他潜入耶利哥的过程。似乎是找到特定纹样后，自动下载画着下一个纹样的场所，以这样的顺序不断重复，最终到达目的地。如果汉克没记错，当时康纳很肯定地说那个图案只对仿生人有意义，对人类来讲只是普通不过的壁画。虽然汉克怀疑他们会使用同一种已经漏过马脚的手段，但谁知道呢？或许基本原理仍旧相同。

 

对他们来讲能留下只有仿生人能注意到的信息肯定是最棒的。但要是这么作，许许多多没有搭载蓝血扫描仪的低级仿生人就会错过这个讯息。如果他们想要连这些家伙也拉入团伙，那他们铤而走险也不是不可能。再者，作为耶利哥高层的诺斯在之前的案件中受了重伤，汉克认为除非她是在作画过程中受到突然袭击，她很有可能是在重伤致死的风险下坚持画到了最后。有什么会那么重要？左思右想，汉克还是认为那个简陋的红圈跟耶利哥的位置有紧密关联。但就像RK800之前所说，只汉克一个看不到蓝血的人类根本无法独自挖出真相。

 

汉克重新拿起夹着案件照片的文件夹。虽然RK800不在身边不大方便，但他毕竟不是汉克的搭档，汉克也无法强求。还是哪天晚上再拜托他一下好了，他想。其实作为一个又说不喜欢又要保持距离的人来讲，汉克也觉得在这个节骨眼上拜托RK800帮自己的忙实在不要脸。怎么看都是一副想占人便宜又懒得负责到底的渣男嘴脸。因为得到睡眠而重新复苏过来的那点良知将汉克急着破案的欲望压了回去。反正上头也没怎么期待汉克破案，就算他再拖拉数月，也没人说得了他的不是。仿生人的帮助暂时是得不到了，既然如此也只能自己单干了。

 

已经有不少人吐槽过汉克的古董车，他们都觉得这车能跑在路上简直比马在天上飞还要神奇。其实他们的惊讶也不无道理。车身需要经常维修，最高时速也慢得跟拖拉机似的，没有自动驾驶程序喝酒的时候还得找代驾。对汉克这种酒鬼来讲，这可以说是个致命缺陷。但开这种旧式车型也有不少好处，其中最重要的一点是因为没有中央控制的自动驾驶程序，仿生人们无法立刻识别出它的位置。作为一个将隐蔽性看得极为重要的警察来讲，没有比这更好的优点了。而且今天，这个优点也对接下来的事起到了作用。

 

“见鬼，那家伙在搞什么。”

 

刚把文件夹放到车顶上，汉克便看到停车场偏僻处的某辆车后冒出的里德的脑袋。到这里还没有什么可疑的，但问题是那个天煞的混蛋脑袋正在前后摇晃。站在车后不走整个人站不直得还能有什么操蛋的理由？而且这家伙转过头时露出来的一闪而过的表情分明就是在闭眼享受。

 

“真他妈恶心。”

 

恶心归恶心但汉克也没闲到非要往里德的暴露癖里插一脚。本来两人就关系恶劣互看不顺眼，为了融洽的同事关系选择视而不见才是最佳的选择。但不知为何汉克旧式无法离开。因为他想起RK800悄无声息已经好久没有出现的事实。里德是RK800的管理者，如果万一，如果这个人渣真的碰了RK800——

 

在这一点上他是RK800还是康纳已经不重要了。因为强制性的性行为怎么看都不合法。而且始作俑者还是个本该维护正义的警察，对象还是容易处于弱势一方的仿生人。汉克忽然想起昨夜，RK800苦苦询问为何汉克没有选择他时的情形，当时他还以为这是故意要他感到愧疚的手段，但现在再想，那更应该是个求救信号。见鬼的，照里德平常目中无人随意对待RK800的模样来看，这肯定发生了不止一次，职场内性骚扰相关法律对仿生人也适用吗？

 

汉克努力屏住呼吸，保持着身体的平衡尽自己所能静悄悄地靠了过去。也不管RK800有没有发现他，汉克狠狠地往里德脸上揍了上去。意料之外的攻击使里德蹒跚着倒下，趁他一时没能回过神的间隙，汉克挡在了RK800身前，又朝着里德那张脸狠狠挥了一拳。

 

“妈的！”

 

再次被打趴在地上的里德终于看清了来人。也不知道是不是因为被人发现了自己的行径而感到羞耻，他整张脸都涨红了起来。羞耻？汉克看那更像是愤怒。里德朝他胡乱踹了几脚，汉克几乎是压着仿生人朝后倒了下去。不管里德的意图是什么，汉克紧跟着重新摆好架势，在里德能重新站直前扑上去抱住他的腰一同摔在了地上。鸡飞狗跳，拳打脚踢。什么警察的体术防身术什么面子不面子，全都被两人抛到脑后。终于摆正姿势，重新双膝跪地坐回原位的RK800注视着眼前发生的一切，一脸迷惑。

 

“装什么圣人老头！别装得好像你没这么做过似的！”

 

“没人像你这样逼他做不愿意的事。”

 

“我逼他？”

 

里德听罢冷哼出声。

 

“你是哪只眼睛看到我逼他了？如果你觉得我是那种人渣，你大可去把我告上去，妈的，你现在就去啊！为什么不说话了？”里德大喊，又转过头向一旁的仿生人，“喂，你自己说。”

 

仿生人的嘴角上挂着混着泥土的白色浊液。不知道是刚才汉克不小心压乱了他的衣服还是之前就被里德一番折辱，平常干净整洁的领带与衬衫乱做了一团。一直疏到脑后的背头垂了下来遮住了他的前额，LED泛着红光，虽然得到了指令却没有做出回答。他紧张焦躁地用手捉着自己的大腿，半张着嘴好一会儿没有说话。如果真的像里德所说两人是你情我愿，他怎么会如此犹豫不决。就在汉克已经重新举起拳头要往里德脸上挥上去时，仿生人一边躲闪着他的目光开了口。

 

“里德警官非常重视我。我的机体被设计为最适合辅助人类的形态，提供性服务也是辅助功能之一，被粗鲁对待也会使我感到兴奋。”

 

“什么？”

 

汉克想自己肯定是听错了。他感到脑子完全停住，刚刚听到的话，他理解不了。

 

_他说什么？_

 

重新穿好裤子的里德踹开汉克让他一屁股摔到了地上。汉克看着他起身，整个人僵在原地。里德喊了一声名字，让他赶紧跟上来，仿生人踌躇着不肯动弹，也不愿对上汉克的眼睛。他面色阴沉，也不知什么时候受了伤，些许蓝色液体从他面颊上滑了下来。

 

输了。

是彻头彻尾的输了。他输给了里德失去了帮上RK800的机会。他失去了康纳，失去了跟康纳度过的那些时光。他失去了自制力，也就失去了康纳死后的那些时间。在遇到康纳之前他就是个酒鬼，是个想用酒精麻痹自己杀死自己的懦夫。看看他操蛋的一生，似乎真的失去了一切什么都不剩了。就连他的工作，他手头的案子，他也没能找到个像样的证据。他就是个彻头彻尾的失败者。汉克感到绝望。

 

意识到RK800没有乖乖跟上，里德气冲冲走回来一把抓住胳膊将他拖走。汉克就那么愣愣地看着。RK800这才看向汉克，目光哀求，但后者依旧没有反应。仿生人终于意识到不会再有什么转机，低下头，顺从地跟上了里德。

 

就在两人即将打开警局大门的瞬间，汉克看准里德松懈的那一刻一把拽住仿生人的胳膊开始朝停车的方向跑去。里德一边大声咒骂着跑了过来，但可能是在刚才崴到了脚，并没能赶上。汉克将仿生人塞进副驾驶座里，自己也急匆匆坐进去，最终扬长而去。

 

车内气氛凝重，一时只有难捱的沉默蔓延在狭小的空间里。

 

率先开了口的是RK800。

 

“您昨天已经说的很明白您不喜欢我，为什么又要特地来找我。”

 

“就因为这样，才对我说谎？”

 

“里德警官在乎我这句话并不是谎言。”

 

“谁管那恶心小子怎么想，我是说之后的那部分。”

 

“您是说关于我会感到兴奋的那一部分？”

 

“如果你真喜欢他那么对你，你干嘛不跟着里德回家？还扯谎说有工作要做故意留在警局过夜？里德会在停车场做那种暴露狂才会做的事，还不是昨晚你背着他跟我散步的事把他给惹毛了。难道我说的不对？。”

 

“没想到您还有偷听别人对话的习惯。”

 

“而且刚才被我撞见的时候，你那分明就不是享受的模样。”

 

“我是仿生人，不是人类。您用人类的思维方式猜测我应有的反应并将我代入是不合常理的。您似乎总是忘记这一点。”

 

闷头往前开了大半路程，汉克才意识到两人这是又来到了之前的案发现场。通往地下的门被警用封锁线封锁住，老板和职员早就逃之夭夭的娱乐场所现在看着反倒像是个鬼屋——怎么看都不是适合谈话的场所。汉克觉得自己真是傻的可以，一边想着可以去的其他地方一边踩下油门，结果从拐角突然冒出的一辆无人出租朝着他们疾驰而来。万幸的是汉克身边正做着一个反射神经远超人类的警用仿生人，命悬一线的情况得到缓解，汉克将车停到街边呼吸急促地坐了会儿。

 

人生一败涂地还不够，现在连小命都差点丢掉。

 

“你跟我说实话。你告诉我，我揍了里德把你带出来是个正确的选择。我也不要你跟我道谢，我就只要你跟我承认我做了正确的事。”

 

就算他的人生浑浑噩噩劣迹斑斑，但他不可能真的一事无成。就算他一直觉得自己没有能力改变现状，但他不可能真的是个毫无建树的人。他是汉克 安德森。是完美解决赤冰案件成为最年少副队长的人。虽说他这几个月一直抱着期望越大失望越大的心思活着，但不可能他所祈祷的一切事物都给予他否定的回答。此刻的汉克迫切地需要一个肯定。他深陷在自我厌恶的深渊中，似乎只要一句无心的责怪他就会对自己做出不可逆的伤害。

 

“您此刻正经历绝望与些许挫败。”

 

汉克一时没能回过神，但他很快意识到RK800正在用绝望与挫败来形容他此刻的情感。

 

“如果您想我做出回答，我希望您先回答我的问题。为什么您没有选择我作为您的搭档？为什么在告诉我您讨厌我之后又回来找我？为什么要在我为里德警官提供服务时插手？”

 

服务？世上怎么会有这么恶心的词。汉克感到可悲。他大概能猜到里德是用什么鬼话洗脑了面前的仿生人，但同时他真的一点都不想去琢磨细节。或许自己会这么失败错都在自己，因为他用悲伤作为借口早就不再关心身边的一切。就算康纳再美好面前的这家伙再讨人厌，就算与康纳的时间再宝贵与RK800的时间再不情愿，但如果汉克真有稍稍一点关心他，事情也不会落到这个地步——他也不会经历从头到脚碎成沙土的无力感。但看看现在的他，被绝望和失败感压得连现实都不敢面对，甚至连康纳死亡的原因和经过也不肯调查。

 

“首先，我是没脸面对康纳，不是讨厌你讨厌到看你受到那种非人对待还能拍拍屁股走人。如果你想知道为什么……我跟康纳并不是你想的那种简单的拍档关系。别，你别往哪方面想，不是你跟里德之间那种，康纳对我来讲是像儿子一样的存在。”

 

“我跟之前那一个RK800间的不同只有记忆的有无。”

 

“人们都说人是靠着积累的记忆形成人格和世界观。如果你们这些身体里流着蓝血的家伙们也能看做人，那就像你说的，因为你没有他的记忆，对我来讲你不是康纳。”

 

“那您的意思是说，如果我找回了记忆，您就会重新让我成为您的搭档吗？”

 

“那种不知道有没有可能性的问题还是到时候再说。比起这些，如果你说的是实话，我实在想不通你为什么非要做我的搭档。”

 

“我……我不知道。虽然里德警官的话被输入为指令，但真要实行却非常困难，更重要的是如果与副队长您在一起，我就会遇到很多无法处理的计算错误。”

 

“如果你是康纳就好了。”

 

汉克将他拉过松松地环抱住。大概是之前那辆无人出租自动进行了事故报告，一辆看似保险公司车辆的汽车与警车同时在不远处到达。虽然汉克还想跟RK800聊一聊，但看来他必须下车了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来，给大家免费提供人手一张板砖，不用谢。
> 
> 说实话我当时看的时候也整个人懵逼，虽然猜到里德会搞事但是没猜到会是这个走向（
> 
> 提前跟大家知会一声，C7C8是正常走剧情，但作者的C10是这篇C6的另一个POV，是一篇番外。:) 想看里德对RK800到底做了什么或者他对RK800是什么态度的，可以等等了。


	7. 花无十日红 上

 

**芳心向春尽，所得是沾衣。**

**-李商隐 落花**

 

 

“你怎么来了？”

 

一边好奇这个点还会有谁来找，汉克打开了门。他有些惊讶于看到RK800，而后者穿着那套模控生命的制服，正一动不动地杵在门口。看到他这模样，汉克不免想起在康纳跟他同居前也在夜间一声不吭地出现。因为康纳每次找他都是案件需要，所以当他看到RK800时，自然也认为是出了什么事。于是汉克堵在门口跟他大眼瞪小眼，等着他开口解释，但RK800只是歪歪头，安静地与他对视。

 

汉克后知后觉地意识到仿生人似乎是想进屋，他连忙腾出位置，仿生人这才步伐归整地走了进来。可能是因为老面孔和熟悉的香水味，相扑从屋里跑了过来，但又因为那人生硬推开它的动作立刻警醒地低吼起来。仿生人似乎是在扫描了相扑后将他归为可以无视的一类，他走向厨房餐桌边，正姿入座。

 

“模控生命断了RK800的生产线，原本由我使用的待机室已经被RK900占用。“

 

“哦？”

 

“因为之前在停车场里的骚动及虐待仿生人的事件，里德警官目前处于停职状态。而副队长您是因为刚刚提到的那件事以及交通事故的原因，也在不久前申请休假。至于警局……自从有了那件事，我的判断是那里并不适合我待下去。”

 

“所以你的意思是，你现在没地方去了？“

 

“是。“

 

“那为什么不去里德那儿？你不是说你俩关系如胶似漆吗。“

 

_等等，这家伙刚刚是不是白了他一眼？_

 

虽然是短暂一下，但汉克对天发誓，他真看到仿生人在发现堆在一旁的好几罐啤酒瓶后狠狠瞪了他一眼。但在汉克可以指出来之前，他已经收起视线变回平常的万年好人脸，汉克哑然。

 

摆着一张事不关己的冷淡面孔，仿生人敲了敲桌面。

 

“提到里德警官，我在那件事之后下载了关于公司内性骚扰相关的教育讲座，有两个小时左右的长度。讲座里说，应该尽量避免私底下的接触。“

 

“喏，看来那东西确实有帮助？“

 

从背后传来相扑的低吼声，汉克看它不打算离开，捡起一边椅子上的磨牙棒左右晃了晃，看准时机往远处扔去。虽然相扑提防着RK800，但毕竟是条狗，汉克这么逗他，立刻咻地一声窜出屋子追玩具去了。RK800把这个画面看在眼里，似乎觉得很有趣。对康纳来讲这不过是稀疏平常的画面，但看着从一张与康纳相同的脸上映出不一样的表情，汉克倒是觉得有些神奇。相扑一离开，一直闭口无言的仿生人像是终于整理好了思路一般重新开了口。

 

“说实话……我无法理解。”

 

“哪一点？”

 

“那是面向人类的讲座。虽说帮我下载资料的仿生人职员告诉我，说这些知识同样适用于仿生人让我不要在意。但是我认为单这一点就很不合理。”

 

RK800握紧拳头，接着竖起拇指，像是把他们当做两个小人一样，一边动动手指一边说道。

 

“人与人之间的性行为的重要性我是知道的。但我并不是人类，我是个 **仿生** 人，理应把服务人类当做优先指令。”

 

“听你这么说，看来你是一点自由意志也没有，更不用提想做别的什么的冲动。”

 

话虽如此，汉克知道这句话毫无根据。因为眼前的仿生人已经擅自对他表现出了充好感。

 

但令人头疼的是，这小子自己完全没意识到这一点。

 

“我想要什么或者不想要什么并不重要，如我所说，我只不过是个仿生人。“

 

有些事情必须自己悟出来，这点道理汉克是知道的。虽说这些话多是用在人身上，但如果眼前的家伙真的想自己蜕变成活物，肯定也是一个道理。因此汉克并没有急着去点醒他，耸耸肩，半是无奈半是感慨地笑了笑。

 

“看来咱们这位同志要学的还真不少。“

 

仿生人不明所以地看着他，双手依旧放在桌上。已经从位置上起身的汉克伸了个懒腰，一边打着哈欠从厨房里拿来两个马克杯，顺便也从冰箱里拿出几个鸡蛋，几片香肠还有因为没密封好变得有些硬的面包。转眼间面前就多了两份早餐。也不知道一直在想些什么的RK800看到面前多了食物，这才抬起头疑惑地看向汉克。

 

“仿生人不需要摄取食物。”

 

“那就闻闻味儿。我知道你们因为那么什么物质分析机，还是能往嘴里塞点儿东西。”

 

听闻此话，仿生人皱起眉头，他怀疑地看向面前的三明治，接着用一种让人质疑模控生命技术质量的僵硬动作撕下了一小片儿——大概就面包屑那么点——往嘴里送去。看着他用几乎验血时一模一样的动作舔舔手指，汉克不免感叹看来真是有好一段路要走。当然，这并不意味着汉克是打算接受他。也不知是不是因为意识到汉克投向自己的目光，RK800尝完味道就闭上了嘴，并没有多做说明。汉克也差不多习惯没有食物成分分析报告的早餐了，因此他也没期待他能像康纳一样滔滔不绝，他摆着一张臭脸，嘀咕了一声“享受不了美食是你的损失”。

 

汉克咬下了一大口三明治，不知道什么时候已经玩尽兴的相扑从里屋摇着尾巴来到他们身边。它紧贴着桌子坐下，盯着仿生人的双眼期期艾艾。

 

面包不能给他吃，香肠里的成分也不太适合，不过鸡蛋应该还好。汉克想，比起全扔进垃圾桶，还不如给相扑，于是他抬抬下巴示意了一下，犹豫半晌的仿生人终于小心翼翼掀开面包片和香肠片，接着用手指将煎鸡蛋夹了起来。他学着汉克之前扔玩具的架势要往屋里扔过去，汉克眼见不妙赶紧让人停下又训了一通。看着他畏手畏脚，想做又不敢的模样，汉克忍不住大笑出声。

 

相扑看准时机在RK800迟疑的瞬间从他手里抢走了煎蛋，风卷残云消灭掉食物又贴着屁股坐在地上期待地看向仿生人。没有东西可给的仿生人犹豫了一下，伸手要去摸摸相扑的头，但汉克的宠物可不会那么乖乖就范，Rk800一伸手他就跟着抬高脑袋，他抬高手，它又跟着抬脑袋。最终还是没有摸到相扑脑袋的RK800只好折中摸摸它的鼻尖，相扑将他手上的油光舔净，还把人整张手都给舔得湿漉漉的。

 

“别有负担，在这儿好好休息。”

 

之后的清晨时光非常惬意。太阳没那么晒，偶尔也有微风吹进来，是适合犯懒的好天气。电视上播着古典爱情电影，甚至连相扑也在吃到点心后心满意足地打着盹。汉克瘫在沙发上，意识到他已经好久没这么放松过，于是把工作和里德全抛在脑后，翻起了几本旧书。也不知过了多久，他浑浑噩噩睡了过去，朦胧之际，感到有东西坐到他的腿边，想来也是相扑要挤着他一起睡。

 

要不是一醒来就看到RK800，汉克觉得今天真是太完美了。

 

“你在搞什么？！”

 

坐在餐桌前的RK800维持着跟早餐时一样的姿势，从汉克这个角度看来——先别提像不像康纳——就像凶宅里的幽灵。虽说还是大早上，但他半阖着眼皮整个身体像是在痉挛一样发颤，汉克差点儿就把手里的书给扔出去。RK800睁开眼看到汉克的模样，歪着头询问是发生了什么。

 

汉克觉得自己可能要被这家伙给气出病来，他大喊换做你不会吓一跳么，接着又问这都几点了为什么还坐在那儿。

 

结果RK800一脸坦然地开口道，“我正在分析案件。”

 

汉克又问他不是来休息的吗，他又答并不是跟里德负责的那一件，说自己在单独进行另一案件的调查。这让汉克意识到，面前的家伙确实是个不知休息为何物的机器。但连康纳也没有他这么工作狂，这么看来，两人确实是不同的个体。一样的外貌一样的声线一样的回路，这家伙却一点都不知变通。

 

“副队长不想知道上一台机器的死因吗。”

 

“你还要逮着那破事说多久。”

 

汉克当然没有忘记去看康纳最后一瞬间的资料。在之前偶然想起后他没有一个瞬间不在想这件事。就算想要装作不记得，他也清楚迟早还是要面对。但怎么看现在都不是什么好时机。好不容易把工作和其他乱七八糟的事给扔一边，还趁机悠哉地去医院做了个体检想着好好休息几天，结果休假还没开始就被某人给扰了兴致。以前以为只有康纳不会察言观色，现在看大概是机种特性，而面前这位更是比康纳厉害了不止一两点。

 

“你听好了，我现在在做一件很重要的事，不知道你听过没有，这叫休息。意思就是，我暂时什么都不用管，可以完完全全瘫着犯懒。”

 

RK800没能理解汉克说的话。更正确地说，是听懂了每个词，却搞不明白合起来之后的意思。看来咱们的谈判专家不集中精神也有搞不懂的事。汉克皱皱眉头，想着把手里的书扔过去，却又在看到封皮后想起这是康纳第一次领薪水后给他买的一本海明威的纸质书。汉克突然感到心情急转直下，一旦开始，关于康纳的思念像是冲破河堤的水一样将他淹没。看到汉克表情的变化，RK800也意识到自己说错了话，张开口似乎想要说点什么来弥补一下，却在汉克摆摆手后重新合上了嘴。

 

汉克叹了口气。照他数月的经验来看，这种情况下再宅在家里一点好处也没有，只会让人更忧郁罢了。反正也不用上班，正好也要带相扑散散步，汉克起身将随意扔在沙发角落里的车钥匙拾了起来。

 

要教一个仿生人什么叫做真正的休息？还能有比兜风更好的办法吗。

 

这么想着，汉克便大步朝玄关走去，仿生人一看他要离开，惊慌失措地跟着起身，额角的灯闪烁着黄光，一时坐也不是站也不是。汉克喊了一声让他赶紧跟上，仿生人这乖乖跟了过去。

 

于是就这么一同走出了家门，但要去哪里却是一点儿主意都没有。不过好在不是旅游旺季，道上冷清没什么车和行人，这点倒是让汉克很满意。如果真有那个心出远门，芝加哥不错，但汉克不太想离开那么久。绞尽脑汁想了想到底去哪儿才能既散心又赏景，思来想去果然还是五大湖附近比较好，那地方汉克以前经常跟康纳一起去，复活节假期也去过，但汉克正努力不去想那些事，死死盯着眼前的路，一心一意地开车。

 

“刚才不是你的错，所以别忘心里去。看看周围的风景，放松放松，好不好？”

 

话是这么说，但连人正眼都不瞧一眼，这句话说得实在是没有说服力，不过他拿正在开车自己给自己找了个借口，也让自己心里舒服了点。

 

反正相扑也能逗他开心，肯定不用自己事事上心吧？

 

其实那句对RK800说的话，更像是汉克在对自己说。虽说没生气，但汉克觉得心里闷得慌。大概就是那种信誓旦旦下定决心，但真要做起来却狂打退堂鼓，然后又被人一把说破只能鸭子赶上架一般豁出去的那种感觉。并不是说他讨厌想起康纳，更不是因为这一点在迁怒于提起康纳的RK800，毕竟这家伙不会察言观色也不是一两天，汉克自己也有所感悟。

 

_毕竟还年轻没经验，还是得由我来多多体谅……毕竟还年轻，可以体谅可以体谅……_

 

前面车的速度磨蹭得像是蜗牛，汉克狠狠砸下方向盘，力道大的过分，刺耳的喇叭声响起，他大骂着脏话加速超了车。

 

“您超过了规定限速，请立即减速慢行。”

 

仿生人一说话，汉克才想起自己身边还坐着个人，一个跟康纳截然不同的仿生人。汉克不怎么情愿地降下了车速。

 

为什么康纳要死掉呢？为什么要被子弹打中要害？里德那小子看着康纳冲上去，不挡着他干嘛了？要是里德挂了，汉克可能还要觉得整个世界清净舒爽极了。从摇下来的窗户间隙吹进了风，风打在脸上有些疼，但汉克仍然固执地开着窗，因为他现在心里火的要命，只空调那点风一点儿忙都帮不上。

 

_这家伙是真觉得只要找回了记忆他就能成为康纳吗。_

这种单纯又愚蠢的想法本身就是他不过一台机器的最好证明。与康纳的纽带感，那些两人一同经历的事，那些偶尔会在充满回忆的场所感受到的幸福，那些才是汉克真正怀念的东西。只是知道康纳存在过，只知道他是这许许多多的机器中的某一台对他来讲并不足够，一点都不够。而身边的这台机器怎么敢认为自己有资格去替代他。

 

因此，当来到湖边的RK800笑起来时，当汉克意识到他的那个模样那个角度那个位置与他为康纳拍照时一模一样时，汉克感到挤压多时的怒意像岩浆一样喷发了出来，他一把捉住RK800的领子狠狠摇晃，目眦欲裂。

 

“你问我好不好奇上一台机器的死因？你以为你是谁？就你这种连最基本的人际关系都搞不明白的机器，怎么可能成为康纳？！你怎么敢在我面前装模作样地模仿他？怎么敢用那张嘴提到他？你根本就没有资格！”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽说本来的打算是去把原创坑给先填了，但是最近太忙了只有片段时间来写东西，用来构思剧情实在不方便，所以没能按照约定更新反而在狂填翻译坑TT。  
> 不管是这篇还是其他都会更，不过原创会比翻译慢很多，（如果有人同时在追另一篇）先在此寻求大家的谅解。w  
> :）以及再次感谢大家的支持！


	8. 花无十日红 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻得惆怅但也非常喜欢这章。^^  
> 阅读愉快！

 

太阳西下，余晖如数千万金丝落在湖面上，随着粼粼水光漂浮不定。几朵巴掌大的云彩飘过，零星点缀着这番景致，透过那层层云雾，是漫开的光，在整片天空上洋洋洒洒挥洒下一片赤红。

 

今天的夕阳尤其红艳。

 

曾经大概是有听过关于夕阳为何会如此之红的原理的，但汉克可想不起来，脑子里全是些无足轻重的思绪，他想，夕阳是那么红，但不久还是会烧没影，到时候整片天空就会像沉进靛青水墨中，怕是再也看不到红色了。汉克知道他现在想的净是些伤感的东西，却也忍不住去感慨，看来就算是再强大的事物也终究逃不过坠落底端消失不见的命运啊，明明此刻看起来像是会永远灿烂下去。

 

“那什么……刚才没控制好脾气，抱歉。”

 

等怒气像潮水一般褪去，胸腔中剩下的便只有空虚。都说一到夜晚人就会变得感性，可能他也是受到夜晚的影响吧。康纳不在了，他一直以为自己已能够平静地接受这个事实，却因为面前这家伙无心的一句话就勃然大怒。虽说长着跟康纳一样的脸，但他明明就是个什么都不知道的呆头鹅。汉克想，他不该乱发脾气的。

 

“施加压力让您感到不适是我的错，我为此道歉。从今往后，我会克制自己，不在副队长面前提起那个话题。”

 

画面很是滑稽。且不说汉克捉着栏杆是因为身心俱疲，一台机器坐在长凳上，也不知道是累着了还是怎么了。汉克看着他那模样，哑然失笑。一直耷拉着脑袋趴在RK800腿上的相扑转过头，打量起汉克。明明就是带他来散步结果把他扔到一边儿，看来也是在闹小脾气。不过可能也是早就妥协，从几小时前就跟RK800一起可怜兮兮地凑在一块儿，结果现在一看两人间的气氛缓和起来，就又开始翘起脑袋，满眼期待。也是，相扑也在，确实不该生气。汉克轻声喊了一下相扑，大型犬蓄势待发，像是个小型火箭一样窜了过来，连一直牵着绳的仿生人也跟着晃悠了一下。

 

“刚才我是气急了乱说话，你别太往心里去。”

 

要是真的好好去想，这家伙跟康纳也不能说是完全毫无干系。一个机种，一个职业，要是人类，那大概就是亲戚或者兄弟这一类的吧，总之就是个能对康纳的死感到好奇的合理辈分。再说，他能对不只是案件的其他事感到兴趣不也是好事吗？就连小婴儿也要经历好奇心冲天，凡事都要咬一咬，问一问的阶段。

 

汉克招招手，仿生人就起身站直。可能是刚才相扑冲过来时伤到了胳膊，他走向汉克的同时一边揉揉又转动了一下那只手臂。汉克问他怎么回事，他便说因为可承受范围外的外力作用连接处受到了损伤，如果比作人类，那大概就是脱臼。刚才相扑跑得有那么猛吗？在汉克看来，那并不应该产生太大损伤不过说来康纳也不壮，看他之前连个性工作仿生人都对付不好，RK800会这么孱弱，他也没觉得多意外就是了。好在汉克由于多年的经验清楚如何修理脱了臼的胳膊，虽不清楚在人类身上管用的方法对仿生人有没有用，但总之他先让他转过了身。

 

“不过如果可以的话，我还是想再聊一聊那个话题。”

 

“……行，说吧。你这么想问，我还能说什么。我就听着，尽我所能回答你。”

 

“我是个仿生人。我们从一开始就被设计成与人类相似的形态，尤其像我这一系列的机型更是以适应人类社会作为功能重点，但即便如此我并不能真正的感受到情感。但是在那个湖边与您对视时，就算只是一刹那，我也感到了幸福，感受到了想要笑起来的冲动。“

 

由于现在的姿势，汉克只能看到RK800的后脑勺和部分脸部轮廓，并不能看到他的脸。如果能看到LED，大概能轻易读出他的心情，但汉克不是很想去看。视线无处可放的汉克只好看着他肩膀上的一点，继续帮他修胳膊。

 

“我想有可能是回路异常。因为我之前在副队长您的桌上看到了之前那一台RK800在这里拍摄的照片。所以我的系统产生了错误，误认为这里是我来过的地方，并判断出我应该做出同样的反应。但就算真是如此……我并不讨厌那个感觉。“

 

“你是在说你真的感受到了什么？”

 

“是的。虽说无法正确定义，但若非要命名那可能就是人们所说的幸福，愉悦，开心这一类的心情。”

 

“你说你有想笑的冲动。”

 

“我知道这是个不该说出口的请求。系统计算出副队长您会接受提议的概率只有20%左右，但就算那些所谓情感只不过是拙劣的模仿，我仍然想要再去体会一次。”

 

“所以，你到底想要什么？是打算继续扮家家酒装作自己是康纳？”

 

“我想跟副队长您一起去那些有特殊回忆的地方。”

 

“你现在说的这话越过底线了，知道不。”

 

汉克终于找到了修好他的方法。当他把接触不好的地方重新嵌合，仿生人猛地颤了一下。是觉得痛吗？当然，把脱臼的肩膀装回去确是很痛，但他很快想起仿生人并不会感受到痛意。那他为什么会做出那种反应？是心理上的缘故？但汉克无法知道更多，而他也意识到那个肩膀上的关节因为总有一处不对齐而无法完全修好。像是受了什么重伤，或者经常拆卸所以导致的老化，也有可能只是从一开始生产时就不良品。不管理由为何，汉克觉得他可怜。他们是同类。虽说一个坏在肩膀一个伤在心口，但那带着再也无法修补的伤痛而活的操蛋心情汉克再清楚不过。

 

夜幕降临，路灯也一盏盏点亮。如果不在现在回头，今晚回到家是不可能了。虽说明天也是休假不用担心，但如果汉克想按照康纳之前天天唠叨的那般保持规律的生活习惯的话，他最好赶紧上路。汉克一边说“差不多好了”，终于放开了RK800。后者缓慢地转过身，但对上那双眼睛的瞬间汉克将口中的话吞回了肚子里。他说不出口，无法对一着一双固执的眼睛说我们走，因为他知道他明明一身破旧却仍然渴望着某物，他无法拒绝。

 

对未知的紧追不舍，对自己即将要做的事情抱有的热情，就算身体残破不堪也要坚持日常的决心，哪怕他只有这其中的一点他也已经不再只是个简单的塑料块了。如果汉克是个泛灵论者，他会说，这即是灵魂诞生的一个瞬间，而自己则是亲眼目睹了花火燃起的最初景象。

 

“就像我之前所说，是系统异常的几率非常高。就算去了别的地方也什么都感觉不到的可能性也不小。跟我一同前往会使副队长您感到强烈的不快。又因为我是个仿生人，所以就算我有所需求我也会把您的命令放在最先等级。如果里德警官或者别的人再次要求我提供服务，我还是会服从。但是，就算所有这些都是真的，但如果我能感受到某种情感对您是重要的一件事，那就求求您带我去四处看看。对您来讲，康纳是怎样的一个存在？”

 

这是第一次RK800称呼康纳为康纳。汉克捉着狗绳，开始慢慢踱步，朝着与停车场相反的方向走去。

 

“我们来到这里是在复活节那会儿。翻了一天旅游书籍的康纳对我说，我们也该像其他人一样偶尔出个远门散散心。当时假期已经过了几天，我们手头也没那么多闲钱，时间上也不赶趟。说实话我当时只觉得，莫名其妙地出什么远门，我当时想的就那么简单。可能你不知道，但我跟康纳是在工作时遇到的。从一开始相遇就因为操蛋的仿生人起义马不停蹄地四处奔波。除了一堆人心慌慌的案件跟意见不合而产生的不快之外，我们并没有单独两人做过什么特别让人印象深刻的事。所以我就同意了，不管三七二十一带着他坐上车。”

 

回忆当时的情形，汉克来只觉得仿佛被刀割一般地痛。他顿了顿，停下话头，努力拉住相扑转过头看向平静的湖面。之前那壮观的红日早就不见踪影，只有零星落下的点点路灯灯光，试图用那单薄的光线驱赶黑夜。今夜连月亮也藏起了踪影，夜色格外地浓。

 

“会来到这里的理由……也没什么特殊的，就是因为比较近。毕竟当时决定得突然，也没有时间好好去想。当时也没什么心情享受假期，但说实话仔细想想也没什么特别让人心烦的事。机器也能理解犯懒的心情吗？总之我就是想迎合康纳，想让他开心点儿。心里想着旅游吗，以后有的是机会，到时候再好好计划一下。夏威夷啊之类的。那种地方不是挺多的吗，适合休养的旅游胜地。如果那样以后攒钱也能更有干劲，玩起来也更畅快……其实那会儿也是康纳刚刚开始领薪水的时候，所以我想这样他也就有机会用上自己的血汗钱，啧，我为什么要跟你解释这些，总之虽然我说得前后不对头，你大概明白当时什么情况就行。”

                                                                     

“我明白了。”

 

“那张照片，我也不知道怎么说。就是觉得既然来了，那还是留个念吧。你看，这儿风景不是挺不错吗。虽然我不是什么大摄影家，但这年头只要让人站在中间按下快门那照片就完成了。怎么说算是个习惯吧。如果好好想想，我跟康纳之间一直都是这样。如果康纳想做什么，我就顺着他。不过你也别误会，我一次都没觉得不耐烦过。每个瞬间我都很幸福。但我想说的是我从来没有主动提议过什么，我这个年纪可以算是除了进棺材之外的事都做过了，我已经不年轻了。但康纳不一样，他想做的事多的数不清，他就那种家伙。想知道的数不胜数，想做的两只手都数不完。如果他是个人类，没那多限制，可能也有不少想要做的工作和梦想。”

 

如果是个人类，如果康纳就像他的外表一样只是个人类，按照那个外表，应该是个大学生。如果他脑内的那些破案技法不是一股脑输入进去的程序而是他自己学到的东西，那可能还是个警校学生。总之就算他是个人类，他估计也没有多大不同。他依然会是那么明亮，不会察言观色，善良体贴，还对未来充满憧憬。唯一的不同是他会有一个可以安然下葬的场所，而整个世界或许也不会因为仿生人的出现而分为两极。总之，他已经死了。不是永远地离开他去往天堂，而是完全消散到除非在记忆中寻找否则连他的气息也无法捉住的那种存在。

 

汉克想到什么就说什么，这么说了半晌，他开始仔细去想那天自己到底做了些什么。他一点点从记忆中描绘着康纳的轮廓，将他的形态放在面前的街道上，再将记忆中的自己放在他的身边，看着两人并肩而行。那个时候，康纳滔滔不绝地将关于这湖的所有杂七杂八地历史故事到八卦新闻都告诉了汉克。现在再看，只怕当时在迎合对方试图让对方开心的人并不是汉克，而是康纳。

 

“不知道有没有帮上忙。你要是真能从我胡言乱语里悟出个什么，那大概就是奇迹。总之我能见到他是一件幸运的事，如果不是他，我可能早就不在这人世了。”

 

“他……听起来是个好人。”

 

“这就是我能说的全部。别的我也不知道说什么才好，能算得上我回忆场所的也就只有这儿，如果说还有其他什么场所能让你感受到强烈的情感，应该要算上他的坟墓之类……不过你大概也猜到了，我连他的事件档案都没有翻开过。”

 

“没事的。”

 

“让你失望了。”

 

“不，我知道副队长是位非常温柔的人，这就足够了。”

 

 


	9. 坚韧不屈的人们 上

_**“生活总是让我们遍体鳞伤，但到后来，那些受伤的地方一定会变成我们最强壮的地方。世界杀害最善良的人，最温和的人，最勇敢的人，不偏不倚，一律看待。倘若你不是这三类人，你迟早当然也得一死，不过世界并不特别着急要你的命。”** _ *****

**——欧内斯特·海明威，《永别了，武器》**

 

 

“《永别了，武器》，是海明威的小说。”

 

箱子里堆叠着书本，骨头形状的玩具和一些乱七八糟的杂物。都是康纳曾经用过或者跟他有关联的物品，汉克侥幸想或许其中一件会让RK800重新感受到些什么，便一直在这里一件件找给他看。已经快有两周了，RK800像条猎犬一样在屋子内四处寻找着康纳留下的一切痕迹，大有连一粒灰尘也不肯放过的架势，汉克只是随他去，偶尔想起什么便会想现在这样扔给他一些东西。可能是因为经常放在手边从不多想的缘故，汉克一开始反而没想到，结果仿生人都快把屋子翻完一遍，他才想起这本书也该让他看看。

 

仿生人小心翼翼地拿起书。像是分析什么东西似的仔细打量封皮，再用左手翻开封皮后迅速地浏览了一遍书籍。书上有着一股旧书特有的味道，RK800顿了顿，把头埋进书里吸了吸鼻子。虽然不是读书的正确方法，但一想到这家伙只要三秒就能在脑子里读完一本书，更不用像人类一样看纸质书，汉克便由着他去了。

 

“是2018年的印刷本，在副队长之前有过其他几位所有者。”

 

“这年头还剩下的纸质书不都那样吗。”

 

“结合皮革封面和精心的设计来看，这是个收藏版。”

 

“倒也没你说的那么贵重，不过说的没错。”

 

“但是我觉得这并不是什么好礼物。‘凯瑟琳一直在出血，医生束手无策。我来到房间里陪着凯瑟琳死去。凯瑟琳一直昏迷不醒，死亡降临也并没有用上太多时间。‘，这本书的内容，是一对厌倦了战争的男女，试图将爱情当做逃避现实的最后希望，却以失败告终。”

 

“你也那么觉得？虽说对康纳挑礼物的品味没什么意见，但换做我，可能就不会选这本书送人，不过如果是因为他对实存主义哲学大彻大悟，那就另当别论。”

 

“您在怀疑他的眼光。”

 

“怎么？不行吗？”

 

之前对他的排斥现在看来几乎像是个笑话，汉克意识到，其实自己并不特别讨厌眼前的仿生人。连相扑都无法填补的空缺，在面前这个跟康纳长得一样却迥异不同的人住进来之后，连带家里也多了一分生机。在康纳离去的这些日子里，汉克第一次感到有事可做，而不只是天天行尸走肉，吃饭睡觉。他时不时跟他聊起康纳，他意外地是个优秀的听众，也不知道是他的谈判专家人格还是原本性格使然，总之不管汉克的话多牛唇不对马尾他都听得仔细，连最小的细节也不会放过。就这样过了一周又三四天，汉克猛然意识到，长久以来，从来就没有人像他一样耐心倾听过汉克关于康纳的回忆，也没有人像他一样试图理解汉克对康纳的心情。

 

实际上，汉克从来没有对别人吐露过自己对康纳的感情。说什么仿生人和人类间的爱情，随便捉住一个路过的仿生人说一说，肯定没人信，更不用想人类们的态度。如果说是真正的朋友，大概会信他一回，但事到如今，汉克早就没有什么可以依靠的人际关系了。就连对康纳，他也无法实话实说，好多次都只好把到口的话吞回肚子里。不是说康纳不好，只是他毕竟是仿生人，很多东西无可奈何。他本来就在为那些崭新的情感而感到困惑，汉克不想再给他增添负担。

 

因此面前这个跟康纳长着一张脸的仿生人，在无意识中竟对汉克造成了巨大影响，而且还是往好的方向。汉克从没有想过，自己会有一天会对别人这么平静地说起康纳的事，别说心情糟糕，反而像是在讨论午餐菜单一样语气平淡。而且现在，汉克甚至可以面无波澜地提起康纳那些不会顾及别人心情的一面。

 

“副队长跟我在一起时，一直只提起康纳的优点。如果不是故意隐瞒，那就是说这是您第一次想起他的不足和缺陷。”

 

“毕竟就算是仿生人也不可能完美无缺。”

 

“这大概意味着副队长您正在逐渐走出悲伤。在心理创伤治疗中，也会把能够平静接受发生过的事当做目标。”

 

“你呢？”

 

汉克一屁股坐到沙发扶手上，将双手搭在分开的腿上。仿生人翻了翻箱子，拿起球，换了衣服，但就连相扑也没能帮上忙。最终他将箱子重新放回原位，用很有仿生人风格的整理癖将所有杂物一一放回原位。

 

“什么都感受不到。应该是单纯地系统错误。”

 

屋外正在下雨。向窗外望去就能看到硕大的雨滴大力砸在玻璃上，是倾盆大雨。但仿生人就算看到这个画面似乎也毫无感触，他从位置上起身，朝玄关大步走去。汉克懵了一下。想雨下这么大这人是要上哪儿去？接着他又想起仿生人来的时候就是双手空空，便立刻意识到他并不是要外出，而是真的要离开。这家伙还真是说来就来说走就走，来去无踪，一办完自己的事就突然离开，让人怪尴尬。

 

“这几天打搅了，麻烦您这么多我深感抱歉。以后我不会再提出这种无理的要求。”

 

仿生人语气平稳地说道，LED环的灯光也一如平常。看他一副说走就走的气势，汉克也顾不得其他赶紧挡在门口，也不知两周前是谁嫌他麻烦。

 

“外面下大雨呢，这个点你是打算去哪儿。”

 

“仿生人不会感到寒冷，也不会感到疲惫，因此外出出行没有必要受天气和时间约束。”

 

“难道不会出故障吗？”

 

一时心急，汉克便想到什么就说什么。仿生人只是轻声一笑，低了低头又抬起来。

 

“谢谢您，副队长。”

 

虽说只是陈述事实，但他大抵是下了决心的，便趁汉克手上松懈的瞬间，迅速地打开门走了出去。周围只有从附近房屋里泛出来的灯和昏暗的路灯灯光照亮道路，在黑暗的街上，唯独仿生人LED环发出的光芒刺眼夺目。走一步头发就要耷拉下来，走两步模控生命的制服就要湿个透，这程度的话，估计连皮鞋也都浸了水，走路大概也跟漂在水上一般。汉克朝屋外探头大喊。

 

“我送你一程！你先给我回来！”

 

就算是再冷酷无情的人也不能在雨夜就这么送走客人。地球上放哪儿都没人这么做，更不用提汉克这种刀子嘴豆腐心的人。汉克一边想着按照那家伙的速度大概走到哪儿了，一边翻找着车钥匙。但钥匙这种东西，越是需要就越是找不着，浪费时间找了一阵儿，汉克最终在沙发底下找了个备用钥匙。急匆匆走出屋子，又想起没带伞，折回去重新拿好坐上车的时候，早就看不到人影了。

 

汉克还是不想这么快就放弃，于是硬着头皮朝仿生人离开的方向把车开了过去。汉克心想，就算他是机器，步行速度再快也肯定比不过汽车。就算路程不远，载上他没多久就到达目的地，汉克还是无法掉头离开。如果问他为什么如此执着，那大概是因为对他心生感激。就是说，刚开始摆着架子帮人的是汉克，但回头来看忙没帮上，反而是自己得了一堆好处。而且他也不想看到那家伙跟个淋了雨的小老鼠似的，如果单位里的人看到，可不是得被人说，汉克安德森不仅脾气差，还小气又不够意思。

 

汉克心里祈祷着能赶紧找到他，好几次想按着喇叭大喊大叫，管别人睡没睡，但还是忍住冲动抓紧了方向盘。模控生命独有的蓝光隐约出现在不远处，一边按着喇叭减速慢行，道上的果然是RK800。发胶固定的头发全散开黏在额角，他站在远处无动于衷地看向汉克。汉克故作生气训了他一通，还说要是不上来他就跟上头报告他不听从命令，RK800这才百般不情愿地上了车。

 

哪有人大半夜把客人扔进大雨里的，你这是让我当坏人，难道模控生命没教你什么叫礼节吗？汉克又唠叨了一阵，却听仿生人开口回答，说得煞有介事，差点儿没把汉克气疯。

 

“如果我告诉您目的地，您不赞成的几率有80%之高。”

 

“你倒是先说说到底是哪儿。如果不说，咱俩就在这儿待着，看谁能耗到最后。就算有车在后面赶我，我也不会让开。”

 

“根据现行的道路交通法来看，这句话是无用的威胁。”

 

“你小子差不多就行了，你知道我什么意思。”

 

“案发现场，副队长，我想去的地方是康纳死亡的场所。”

 

像是在挑衅一般，仿生人直直对上汉克的视线。确实，汉克并没有想到这个回答。汉克深深吸了口气。仿生人神色复杂地看着他，眼中是令人读不清的情绪。机器的眼睛也能算作灵魂之窗吗？汉克想。他不知道自己能不能去，会不会去，已经过了数月，但他连案件资料都没碰，他不知道到了地方自己能不能稳住不崩溃。

 

但令人惊讶的是，他居然觉得这或许没什么。他并不是弗雷德里克也不是凯瑟琳，更没有与谁约定过逃亡瑞典娶妻生子**。继续这么沉浸在悲伤中逃避现实并不是办法，而且，也是时候放手了。如果好好说话，或许能把康纳从证物保管室里接出来，就算局里不赞成他也能自掏腰包为他举行葬礼。虽然汉克不信教，但也可以请个神父弄个排场，还有……

 

“说吧，告诉我地址，要不你帮我导航一下也行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此段落的原译者老师没有找到，但这个翻译本应该是最常见的（也是我看过的所有翻译版中最贴切优美的），如果之后找到我会再标注^^有人知道也可以回复一下，谢谢！  
> **弗雷德里克，凯瑟琳及瑞士相关剧情皆出于《永别了，武器》。


	10. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这是康纳POV大概C6之前发生的事  
> *康纳女性性器有  
> *Golden shower有  
> *我警告过了我发誓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者太太说这是在C6汉克救康纳之前发生的事，我其实有点懵，因为感觉前后不对……  
> 后来去问，作者太太说汉克救他之前有很长的一段时间来着，所以里德可以做尽他想做的事。  
> 然后也说这是个番外，就不用太过纠结，只是用来剖析角色们的心理之类。

_**恩里克：看！这是我为你们准备的婚房。** _

_**露琪亚：那将成为我的坟墓！** _

_**——葛塔诺·董尼采悌 《拉美莫尔的露琪亚》** _

“明明感受不到痛意却能加倍地感受到性快感，难道你不觉得可笑吗？”

 

里德咬着RK800的脖子，覆着一层投影的皮肤组织发出了破损新号。如果是人类，大概会因为痛意而皱起脸，但作为仿生人的RK800保持着毫无表情，他闭着眼，为了不作出任何反应而努力。血液循环加快，系统开始过热，面前浮起或将永久损伤的警告，压力指数在直线飙升，他的系统在不断发出立即寻找解决方案的讯息，耳边像是响起了警笛声一般的声响。但对方并无停下的打算，继续等下去似乎不是什么好方法。

 

“副队长可能会有所察觉，请避免在暴露在外的部位留下永久性的损伤。”

 

里德终于放开了他，但他的脸却因为情欲和嫉妒而扭曲着。仿生人意识到他是做错了选择，这种情况应该就是所谓的雪上加霜。里德伸出手，用拇指狠狠戳了戳RK800的额头。因为他非常使力，仿生人被弄得向后仰起头又慢慢回归原位。眼前是里德的脸，虽说不可能，但不知道是不是因为压力数值超出常规的缘故，RK800一时竟觉得他会被里德咬破脸。瞳孔扩散，呼吸急促（虽说他并没有肺，但单单因为需要模仿人类的缘故，他确实有相似的功能），他感到身体不听使唤，这大概就是人类所说的名为恐惧的情感。

 

“一直副队长副队长的叫来叫去，你话是这么说其实是在享受。”

 

拇指滑下，滑过鼻尖再到他的嘴角。他想要抗拒，但为人类服务的本能却禁止他这么作。他张开口，里德的手指便被柔软的双唇含住，因为压力而温度上升的缘故仿生人的嘴里温暖湿润，舌尖和粘膜为了分析口中的物体自然地分泌出液体。盖文·里德，警员，无犯罪经历等等的基本情报乱七八糟地出现在眼前。有那么一瞬间，他只希望自己能在这里坏掉，但已经习惯的身体开始吮吸手指，像是抚慰性器一般的动作没有丝毫误差。

 

“看看你，这不是很享受吗。”

 

从口中抽出的手指直接伸向RK800的下身，当他的手伸进双腿间，隔着布料抚摸着为所有的谈判可能性而准备的女性性器时，身体自主地分泌出了润滑液，而RK800只感到毛骨悚然。但他并不是人类，他不可能起鸡皮疙瘩。他所经历的只是电流刺激，无法感受痛苦的仿生人无法理解什么是痛，更无法将此刻自己感受到的情感与所谓 _真正的痛意_ 做出比较。快感也是电流刺激，从系统演算来看，不管是痛还是快感，它们都是一样的。就算如此，RK800能明确地说自己并不喜欢现在的情况，因此他又一次试图反抗。

 

“我只是被设计为一旦接受外部刺激就做出与人类兴奋相似的反应而已。”

 

“妈的，还真是会说笑。”

 

里德嘲笑道。RK800感到泌出的液体浸湿了裤子，他感到羞耻。这是在不快之后他所感受到的第二种情感。也可能是他早就感受到了，却没能区分两者。双腿在打着颤，呼吸急喘，不知放在那里才好的双手在虚空中划着圈最中重新撑住了身后的墙面，里德将一只腿插进仿生人的双腿间，气势汹汹。这都是因为程序和代码，这肯定是他无法控制的东西，如果不是这样，RK800不知道以后还要怎么面对安德森副队长，与人类过分相似的面孔很快泛起了红色，眼角逐渐凝聚起泪珠。

 

“我早就知道你是个变异者，还跟我说什么程序问题？说的倒是好听。你是脑子不好使吧，不然怎么连个像样的借口都找不出来？我来告诉你，这都不是程序的错，你这明明是在感到了快感。”

 

“不，不对。这是——”

 

“那个天天把康纳挂在嘴边的老头摸你的时候，你也是这种反应？”

 

提及康纳，RK800感到仿佛回路被烧断一般的冲击感，他猛地回过神，试图重启系统夺回身体的控制权，但还是徒劳无用。里德粗鲁地拽下他的裤子，手指顺着阴唇磨蹭着，他发出一声近似哀叹的呻吟声，麻痒无比的冲击是痛是快感根本无从所知，RK800无法控制地感到愉悦但同时又对这样的自己痛恨不已，里德把他的模样看在眼里，脸上的笑容更是阴险满足。当他的手指猛地伸进去挤压在内部时，他浑身一颤，整个人都失去了支撑。

 

“不，没有……”

 

“我就告诉你吧，那个老头以前跟康纳一起的时候可是天天恨不得腻在一块儿，又咬又舔地搞得那家伙天天脖子上都是水。对你呢？知道为什么他碰都不碰你一下？因为他恨死你了，他希望你死，死透了才好。”

 

“您的这句话有语病，我没有做过什么会令副队长不快的事情。”

 

“没有做错什么事？你就不想想你的存在本身就是个错误吗？局里根本就没人喜欢你。就连那个天天恨不得跟你之前那台机器在腻一起的老头儿也不喜欢你。署长呢？你以为他对你多上心，那家伙只想赶紧把你给换掉，弄台900。你就只有我一个，只有我一个还愿意带着你这种连犯人脸部识别都做不到的残次品在身边，要不是我，你早就被扔进垃圾场当废物处理掉了。”

 

不，并不是这样的。试图寻找可以反驳论点的RK800并没有看到里德从裤子口袋里掏出来的东西，里德将电流冲击器贴上伤到了皮肤的部位，RK800无法区别电流冲击，他只觉得眼前发白，呻吟声自然从口中泄出。他的身体痉挛着，阴部也在缩紧，他歪过头，泪珠接连从眼角落下，滑过了脸颊掉在地上，而面前早就铺满了红色的警告提示。

 

“像你这种淫秽不堪的家伙就该受到这种对待。你给我听着，你这是因为喜欢我才会感受到这些，不是因为感受不到痛才会觉得这是快感之类的原因，也不是因为一受到刺激你的程序就会让你做出反应的缘故，这全部，都是因为你爱我。你给我好好记着，这就是爱，如果那个老头对你表现出什么好意，那都是因为同情心，别被那种把戏骗过去，不然你是在自掘坟墓。”

 

“我……”

 

 _真的只是同情而已吗？_ 真的只是因为同情他才会在自己连个砂糖都找不到而不知所措时帮助自己吗？当时在案发现场会为自己开脱也不过是因为自己看起来太可悲了吗？他不期待自己会得到跟康纳一样的对待，也不祈求得到同样程度的爱，但如果汉克真的是因为同情自己才这么做，全是因为想让他赶紧从眼前消失才这么做……过大的冲击似乎要将他的回路烧毁，虽然人耳听不到，但仿生人不会错过。他不知道自己还能维持多久，到目前为止他还能不断地自我修复，但如果持续接受这些冲击他不敢保证自己还能存活多久。明明机器无法感受到痛意才对，但RK800却觉得难受至极，只想此时此地永远被销毁掉。

 

尽管如此，就算副队长只是因为出于同情的心理帮助了他，现在发生的一切仍然像是一种背叛。RK800咬紧了牙，男性性器不断在身体里进出着，里德的舌头探了进来，在他口腔内翻搅着。就算他拼死抵抗，随着脊椎而上的刺激太过强大，他扛不下去。还说什么最高端的机型，他觉得自己没用极了，除了对自己的蔑视，厌恶和对里德说不清道不明的感情外，他什么都感受不到。

 

里德踢了踢RK800，见他没反应又狠狠踹了他的肚子，他高潮了，而RK800则是顺着墙面缓缓倒下，不想再动弹了。裤子提到一半的里德重新解开皮带在在他身上尿了一身，那些没有被润滑液浸湿的面料被尿液污染散发着令人不快的气味。他试图用手挡住，无济于事，反而使得一些液体贱进嘴里，令人发呕。里德让他自己整理好再回来，便转身就走，仿生人没有看他，只是自暴自弃地坐在那里。

 

“或许您说的没有错，我或许真的是爱着您的。”

 

他喃喃道。如果这就是人类所谓的爱，那他或许没错。可能是过度的刺激使然，他感到全身无力，连手指头都动不了，从远处传来汉克的声音，RK800无声地落下眼泪，与此同时脑里疯狂寻找着能不被他察觉此事的方法。说是无为的自尊心也好，他只想在他面前展现自己最好的一面。

 

他想，只要迅速用隔壁卫生间里的拖布擦净地板，再从局里找到换穿的衣物换好，把换下来的拿到洗衣室洗干净，就不会有事。但如果他想洗净所有痕迹，他还需要去洗个澡，RK800擦了擦眼角从位置上起身，如果不想被汉克发现，他必须快些动起来。


	11. 坚韧不屈的人们 下

 

“说吧，告诉我地址，要不你帮我导航一下也行。”

 

仿生人的脸上闪过一丝惊讶的情绪，但很快便无迹可寻，像是风中残烛一般转眼就消失了。RK800面无表情地引着路，语气一如平常。 _在前方三百米右转，再左转，直走，在十字路口等待信号灯_ 。虽说从语气里根本听不出有何不妥，但汉克却猜他其实并不怎么情愿。是因为没想到汉克会欣然应下吗？虽说是个充分可能的假设，但汉克总觉得不止如此，却又不知道如何开口询问。不过也有可能是因为每当他打算开口，仿生人就像是早就看准时机一般适时的给予指示的缘故。

 

到了地方停了车，汉克环顾四周，发现这是个公共停车场。刺鼻难闻的古怪气味扑面而来，而停车费又贵得离谱。 _你说他死在了这种地方_ ？虽说汉克是个连死相难堪的200公斤尸体都看过的警察，但他还是不可避免得感到不快。因为对汉克来讲，他脑海里康纳死去的画面，应该是身边家人环绕，而他则是躺在干净的床面上的，总之就不应该是在这种肮脏的地方，而该是更有价值的死亡。这些幻想，对康纳离去后的汉克来讲，是藏在心里的最后奢望。

 

“目的地在小胡同里，从这里开始只能步行。”

 

引擎早就熄了火，但汉克却一直抓着方向盘发着愣，RK800看不下去，便在身边说了一句。

 

 _那真是不幸中的大幸，是这样吧？_ 汉克想。

 

汉克神思恍惚地下了车，仿生人接过了汉克递来的雨伞，却压根不打算用。汉克不免叨叨了几句，但他自己也心思杂乱没多少精力，说了几句见他无动于衷便撑开伞自己靠了过去。令人惊讶的是，之前还说淋了雨也不会有事的仿生人正在瑟瑟发抖，从贴近的机体散出阵阵热意。 _看吧，让你不听老人言_ ，汉克刚要说一句，却在看到他的额角后意识到事情并非他所想。LED环正疯狂地闪着红光，是仿生人自毁前会出现的异状之一。 _突然就要离开，试图避开汉克，又不发一言地打着颤，_ 结合种种细节，汉克意识到事情越来越蹊跷了。

 

但到底是为什么？

汉克试图寻找答案，却是徒然。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

似乎是沉浸在思绪中，仿生人并未作答。既然对方不愿寻求帮助，上赶着去多管闲事难免让人难堪。汉克只好想做是他也不喜欢眼前这个场所而已。虽然汉克不知道他到底能感到多少情感，但如果他没看走眼，那他起码是懂得好恶再或者恐惧之类的基本情感的。如果他真的能意识到，保护人类很可能意味着有一天要在这种操蛋的地方毫无意义地死去（既然是为了救里德那臭小子而死，那肯定只能算作无意义的死亡了），并感到不值，那他已经算得上是个活物了。RK800停下脚步，汉克也跟着停了下来。说是小胡同，结果真的狭窄得连光线都照不进来。环顾四周，除了一台老旧的监控摄像头，什么都没有。

 

“之前那台RK800是在这里遭到不明人物的枪击而亡。”

 

他的视线落在胡同黑暗的一角。汉克意识到，那便是康纳还活在世上时最后停留的场所。他感到茫然。他以为来到这里自己会痛哭流涕，会头痛欲裂，会除了康纳的名字之外什么都想不起来，但此时此刻比起痛苦他更多是感到愤怒。而身边行为古怪的仿生人更是毫无帮助。他感到怒火席卷了全身，他那么苦苦祈求着，求着他能活得开开心心，求着他能在离去时也能温暖簇拥。结果他到底为什么要在这种地方随随便便地死去？就为了救一个猪狗不如的臭小子？如果汉克接了那通电话，是不是就完全不会发生这种事？

 

汉克缓慢地蹲下身，他伸出手摸了摸水泥地。不知道是不是雨的缘故，还是因为蓝色的血液随着时间消逝而藏匿了踪迹，面前的那小片地上，汉克什么都没有发现。只有绵绵阴雨不断从像是破了个大洞的天空落下，雨水砸落，汇聚而流，就像汩汩鲜血般漫开在这水泥地上，最终全淌进水道之中。汉克闭上眼，RK800读过的小说中的一段话在脑中浮现。 _凯瑟琳一直昏迷不醒，死亡降临也并没有用上太多时间_ ……汉克只希望康纳最后的一程没有痛苦相伴，为了这卑微的愿望，他甚至向自己从不相信的上帝祈祷。他能为康纳做的除了祈祷之外还有什么？汉克再次感到愤怒。

 

可能，从一开始就全是错的，明明经历了那么坎坷曲折的人生，他却希望康纳的人生能一帆风顺，这可能从一开始就是他在自欺欺人。逝去的人无言，留下的人孤苦伶仃，他们要去聆听死者留下的嘱托，努力活下去。就算肩上的担子变得再重，也无法口出怨言。如此一想，汉克便觉得由自己来担起这个重负会更好一些，总比让康纳为他的死亡哀悼要好。因为康纳，他不该背负死亡之重，他太过明亮，他不该有机会试图理解死亡和逝去。但谁知道呢？他是那么的对情感愚钝，或许就算汉克先他一步离开，他也不会感到悲伤或者难过。可能说着是回路异常或者病毒之类，一边郁闷一边进行自我修复。因此汉克想，如果死在这里的是自己而不是康纳，那汉克就算去了天堂也不会觉得心里多舒坦。

 

“不明人物？你是说到现在都没有捉到犯人？”

 

重新起身的汉克换了只手撑起伞，短短几秒，RK800看起来像是被洪水淹了一回。他面色黯淡，看起来比此刻的汉克都要凄凉，他开了口，而汉克看着仿生人看起来冷极了却依旧血色莹润的面孔，觉得很是诡异。

 

“捕捉到一帧有犯人面部细节的画面。”

 

“但是？”

 

“但是跟警局资料库里的资料匹配失败。”

 

RK800面色平稳，但比起说是自然，更像是披了一层壳，不让人看到他的内里，看着太过刻意。汉克一眼便能看出他需要别人的帮助，但他却固执地不肯开口，汉克感到奇怪，抬高手臂撑着伞靠了过去。他走一步，RK800便退了一步。汉克收回了手，倏地，天空中雷电交加，从那瞬间的亮光中，汉克看清了他的脸。他看起来就像在哭泣。汉克太过熟悉那张脸，他比任何人都要熟悉。那是在一个淡然接受自己的失败放弃一切的人的脸。尖叫声，低语声，在脑海中揉作一团，它们吵闹，急切，争先恐后，使人愈加混乱；一句话也听不见，一句话也说不出，面上平淡似是一切无常，但那只是因为麻木与彷徨。汉克清楚不过，那分明就是自己的脸。

 

“你是说资料库里没有对应的脸部资料？那就把他登录为新的嫌犯让警局里的人去找，如果觉得结果不可靠，那就手动再查一遍。”

 

“副队长，对不起，请恕我无法将这段对话进行下去。”

 

仿生人终于回答道，红色的LED环重新归为平静的蓝。当了多年警探，又经历了长年忧郁的汉克突然一阵心寒，他感到毛骨悚然，像是凉意终于透过层层布料侵袭了他的身体。

 

“为什么不行？”

 

“我原本要去的地方并不是这里。”

 

“那你本来是打算去哪？”

 

“我今天原本是要回到模控生命自行停止运行。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”

 

荒唐。不可理喻。才以为终于变得亲近了一些，才因为他的陪伴变得开心了一些，结果说要停止运行？为什么突然做出这种决定？他从之前就意识到他行为古怪，但汉克并没有猜到他是打算销毁自己。汉克靠近了一步，他再次退开，背部抵上墙面，明明前后皆无出路，看着汉克的眼神却仿佛汉克才是那个作茧自缚的人。

 

“会在副队长家里停留两周是我自己任性了一回，给予自己再评估的余地。两周之间我不断进行各种比较，但最终结果全部指向销毁自己，为RK900提供空位。”

 

“所以你的意思是，你来我家，是为了好好考虑该不该自杀？”

 

“起初我以为我与前一台的差别只是记忆的有无。因此当时的我以为只要重新找回数据，就能成为康纳。由于两周前在湖边的那件事，我甚至认为这是个可行的办法。”

 

汉克偶然想起，他确实问过自己找回记忆是否就能成为康纳，是问了多次还是一次？他还记得自己为此还生了气，告诉他永远都没有可能。

 

“但同时，在那个瞬间，我也终于意识到我与他的差别不只在于记忆上。最为重要的也即是最为抽象的。他是幸福的，副队长您深爱着他，而我，不管我如何进行模拟，都无法得出相应的结果数值。与他相比，从开始运行以来我所经历的情感全部都是厌恶，羞耻，绝望之类的负面情绪。因此副队长您说我无法成为他的这句话，是非常正确的。”

 

“你就这么放弃了？”

 

“我会做出这种决定并不只是因为情感上的问题。就像里德警官一直说的那样——”

 

“妈的，为什么我遇到的康纳一个个都巴不得为里德那小子送命？！”

 

“副队长，就算我不在今天停止运行，我的使用期限也不会太长。起初，我只是记不清公司受袭之前的数据，但之后我便连匹配犯人面部的数据也做不到，而这本是警用型仿生人最基本的功能。在之前的非法夜总会一案中，我甚至连一件有用的证据也没有找到。抛开 _拥有情感_ 这个缺陷来说，我需要被销毁的理由只单上述一件便足足有余。至于我身体零件的耗损，您自己也看到了，就更不用多说。”

 

_我想被您喜欢，但看来还是不够格，我已经无法再坚持下去了。_

 

RK800的话听在汉克的耳里，便是这个意思。明明平铺直叙，但汉克就是听出了他的悲伤难过。那就像是电话铃声，像是康纳在死前响起的那一通未接来电的电话铃声。因为汉克没有及时接答，他失去了康纳。如果这个失误令他痛彻心扉，那他就更不应该犯同样的错第二次。不管他喜欢与否，这毕竟是RK800最后的模型，而这即意味着他之后不会再有 _下一次_ 。要是真的将他送走了，那之后他要怎么做？在很久之后想起今天，后悔自己的无动于衷放声痛哭？还是又像这次一样庆幸留在人世经历痛苦的是自己？他不想就这么干等着那天的到来，他不想经历除了祈祷外束手无策的无力感。康纳死了，他还能知道他死在了哪里，但如果面前的家伙就这么销毁了，那别说是尸体，甚至连他死在了哪里都无从所知。到时候后悔只怕也来不及。

 

他若不希望康纳死在这种肮脏的小胡同里，那他本应该是接了电话的。那他若是想要救活面前的仿生人，那他也必须伸出手捉住他。就算他再忧郁，他也知道怎么接电话，他也知道怎么留住自己在乎的人。如果他想，那他就不该这么畏缩着。

 

“到头来，你不也是康纳吗。”

 

汉克没管他作何反应，自顾自将仿生人拉过来紧紧抱在了怀里，因为飙升的压力而发热的身体有些温暖。

 

“别净想些没用的。破案的差事又不是只有你个人能做，都说齐心协力无难事，一起捣鼓总会有办法。”

 


	12. 倒计时

_**自我救赎的唯一方法，即是拯救他人。** _

_**——尼克斯·卡赞扎基斯 《希腊人卓尔巴》** _

 

 

汉克为盖着毛毯的康纳泡了杯热可可送了过去。虽然搞不懂一向不奢甜的自己为何会在家里藏着这些，但总之等他热完牛奶看到仿生人乖巧坐在椅子上的模样，他就忽然意识到他的年幼。虽说仿生人和人类对年龄的算法可能不一样，但总之看在汉克眼里，他就像个孩子；因为惊慌失措想要汪汪大哭，却因为身边没有妈妈，想哭又哭不出来的迷了路的孩子。看着他无精打采的模样，汉克放弃了泡两杯牛奶咖啡的打算，取而代之将其中一杯换成热可可。毕竟安慰哭唧唧的小娃娃，没什么能比甜食更管用。汉克知道仿生人肯定只会舔一口就不再喝，但看他乖乖接过杯子的模样，他还是止不住嘴角上翘。不管如何，现在的状态比之前那会儿打算自行销毁时要好得多的多。

 

“现在怎么样，感觉好点了没有？”

 

“压力数值降回了正常范围内。自我诊断结果显示除了之前固有的损伤外一切正常。”

 

因为刚刚冲了澡的缘故，仿生人的头发湿漉漉又乱糟糟。汉克心想，这跟他平时抹发胶整洁梳上去时相比，看起来年轻了起码有五岁多。仿生人无法摄取饮料，但可能是为了汲取热意，双手紧紧地环着杯子。他用拇指轻轻摩挲着把手部分，又用舌尖轻轻蘸一口液体。汉克不知道这是否也跟他玩硬币一样只是个感应测试，但看他一连串小心翼翼的动作，跟小孩儿戏耍一般，汉克不免心口酸酸的。如果按照他出库的时间来算，他确实很年轻，就算他按照他外表来算，也顶多只是个二十出头的年轻人，怎么看都不该是体会绝望和空虚的年龄。自己二十岁的时候还忙着追女人，哪知道忧郁是何物，如果说真有什么人生苦恼，那大抵也是因为没法在死线内完成教授出的作业。

 

“但是要认为一切安好，为时尚早。”

 

仿生人终于把热可可放回桌面上。用手指指着自己的脑袋，像是在组织语言一般犹豫了一下。相扑也在了，热水澡也洗了，毛毯也盖了，更重要的是身边还有个说要全力以赴帮助他的人，都这样了，还能有什么问题？汉克神色严肃地交叉双臂，如果连上述这些都没法起作用，可见事态严重性远超他所想。

 

“首先，有一个模控生命相关的问题。”

 

“模控生命？”

 

“是的。虽说RK800目前已经停产，市面上也只有一台机器还在运行，但对RK800的技术支援从未中断过。最好的证据是，我的活动记录在辗转中央控制系统后依然在不断地汇报给公司本部。因为大规模地削减了支援成本，我无法像之前的RK800一样备份大量数据，但就算如此，直到产品线完全封锁为止我还是会得到持续支援，不应该出现后续的记忆问题。”

 

“可是按照你之前所说的话，你不仅忘了‘康纳’的记忆，更是忘记了一些案件相关的情报。”

 

“是的。就因为如此，我的中央控制系统阿曼达，依然在以我拥有缺陷为由，命令我回到公司进行自我销毁。”

 

“但是那两个案子，不都是很久之前的事情了吗。康纳遇袭和非法夜总会一案，那都不是一天两天前的事，按你这么说，你从那时候就一直是这个状态吗？从那时起就一直有人在你脑子里催促你去自毁？”

 

“也并不是这样的。那段时间，多亏里德警官的帮助，我还能骗过一些诊断程序。”

 

“他帮你？你觉得我会相信这话？”

 

“里德警官是爱我的，否则也不会将我带到警局，还说要为我负责到底。”

 

汉克像是听到了什么荒唐话般干笑了两声，但康纳依旧神色如常，语气严肃仿佛在跟汉克解释地球温暖化的害处。经他这么一提，汉克也想起来曾经不知什么时候他也说过，如果里德又要对他干那事，他还是会无条件服从。 _手握着对方的弱点，一边装好人一边做尽坏事，还真是低级又恶俗_ 。汉克恨铁不成钢地看着面前的仿生人，但也知道这不是一两句话便能解释得清楚的，因此就算他心有不快，也只好暂时忍下。

 

“虽说我还是很怀疑你这句话，但咱们要吵这事估计吵个一年半载也吵不完，所以先就这样吧。你继续说。”

 

“当时的办法是，故意损坏负责上传情报的程序，然后再将假情报手动传送过去。虽说到现在为止一直没有出现问题，但在不久前，在我做出‘销毁是最上策’的判断后，我自行修复了损坏的程序，并上传了真实的数据。”

 

“所以你是从那时开始听到那种命令。那就没有什么办法直接把整个控制系统给关掉？反正他们那群人看着也不怎么对你上心。”

 

“我在这件事上并无主动权，阿曼达若要联络，我只能从命。但等到八周过后，就算我不希望，也会因为技术支援的撤销而自动脱离系统的监控。”

 

“那不就更好吗？只要忍个八周不就可以了？虽说脑子里一直有那种声音肯定不好受，但不是有我陪着你吗。”

 

“事情并没有那么简单。在他们撤销所有技术支援之前，他们会对我进行一次全面检查，如果我的情况没有达到他们所设的标准，阿曼达会强制夺取我的意志，并进行强制销毁。”

 

“所以说得简单点，就是说你可能会被强制‘自杀‘，而我们能避免这件事情发生的时间只有八周。这么说来，你那只胳膊也成了个问题。”

 

“是的，您说的没错。”

 

汉克后靠在椅背上，嘴角垂了下去。确实，这并不是什么乐观的情况。本来以为只要阻止他自杀就万事大吉，结果要走的路漫长又遥远。虽然乍看，八周的时间阔绰有余，但一来这家伙什么都不记得，而自己甚至不是这案件的负责人，这还要怎么一鼓作气端了幕后黑手？虽说汉克对模控生命的所谓诊断程序毫无头绪，但就算不多想肯定也是要求他找出犯人。毕竟上头的人都一个德性。

 

“只能祈求他们不是只收满分试卷。”

 

咖啡苦涩极了，脑子里更是如一团乱麻。 _啧，模控生命那群人也太没有人情味了_ 。汉克想。一个刚呱呱坠地的小家伙想活下去有什么不可以的，汉克试图不去把它想做产品品质保证之类，因为对汉克来讲，康纳并不是物件，而是个拥有人格的活物。汉克为他们的无情无义感到愤怒，一口气将剩下的咖啡都喝了下去。起初是科尔，后来是康纳，现在连最后的康纳也要被带走……如果世上真的有上帝，那他肯定是个变态虐待狂。无处发泄的怒火堆积在胸口，汉克开始考虑之后的打算，最终他的视线落在仿生人身上。

 

可能是终于没了苦恼，也可能是来到温暖的场所放了心，对面的康纳一看对话告一段落，又开始把玩硬币。当他意识到汉克的视线时，立刻停止了动作，那模样像极了偷吃晚餐却被当场抓获的相扑。

 

“想玩就玩，不用在意我。”

 

康纳从来就不是个乖乖听话的家伙。之前的康纳也是，如果让他待在原地不要跟过来，他都是口头答应，然后照旧当个跟屁虫。而这家伙，一听让他随便玩，又立刻停下手，双手恭敬地放到了腿上。

 

“继续呀？我也给你腾出一间屋子，你就当从现在开始住我这儿。”

 

“其实那即是第二个问题，如您上次所见，我到现在都无法理解自由时间和自由意志的概念。”

 

 _自由意志和人生的意义啊……_ 其实汉克自己也不清楚那个天杀的上帝老头为什么要让自己降生于人世，更不用说他打从一开始就不信上帝的存在。不过不管那老头到底是什么打算，如果他不是拿折磨人取乐，汉克的人生肯定没让他满意。但对一个警用型仿生人来讲，故事就不一样了，康纳从一开始就是为了协助人类而生，他的目标很明确，即是被投入高伤亡率的案件现场提高人类存活率。这个从一开始镌刻在他们回路里的原则，甚至连曾经的康纳也不曾违背过。

 

“我是个不良品，不是现今大家口中的那种，而是真正的在软件和硬件两方存在缺陷的残次品。我惧怕这个事实，正因如此我也无法相信我做出的一切判断。”

 

汉克哑然。不知道该不该听从自己脑子里的声音？汉克可是太清楚不过这种心情了。明天要上班喝这么多还好吗？我要死了就没人管相扑了那我还该不该朝头上放一枪？我从一开始就活得这么失败吗？在遇到康纳（之前的康纳）之前，他为了凭一己之力克服这些心魔，甚至在浴室墙面上贴了无数的便利贴，说什么“今天肯定是个完美的日子！”之类，但根本没派上用场。对当时的汉克来讲，他真正需要的，是不管他多么冷嘲热讽，都仍然会陪在身边的温暖存在。如果没有遇到康纳，汉克肯定无法熬过2038年的第11月，早就自杀而亡。这回轮到他来帮助康纳了，不管够格与否他都要帮。

 

心中产生大致是同类之间的惺惺相惜之情，汉克朝桌面伸出了手。他让仿生人也把手伸出来，后者就动作僵硬地将手放到汉克的手上。汉克用另一只手，轻轻覆住了康纳的。紧紧地捉着他，晃了晃，终于开了口。

 

“那就是你在成为人类的最佳证明。你随便找个街上的人问问，为什么他会出生，为什么不完美，他是不是百分百确信自己的决定，如果真有人能万分确信地给出回答，那他肯定是个脑子有坑的邪教教员。我也有跟你一样的想法，也苦思了好几年，但我仍然没有找到答案。虽说八周的时间与此相比确实短暂，但我们一起想一想还是会有办法的。好吗？”

 

今夜的雨似是不会停了。除了道边清理车装卸垃圾的声音外，再没有其他声音了。家里亮堂又温暖。一个人，一个仿生人以及一只狗围在一张桌边，各自陷进自己的思绪中。康纳点了点头，汉克给予他额外的几秒钟来消化自己说的话，又为了使他安心而添了几句。

 

“至于你那全面检查，也别太担心。你知道相扑是怎么被我带回家的吗？这家伙本来是一个毒贩不知从哪儿要过来的小狗，但是那人被警局抓获，他就没地儿去了。本来想着要送动物收容所，但是因为当时的他瘦骨嶙峋还病歪歪的，兽医都说他挺不过三周。但是你看看，三周都过去多少了，他不照样活得好好的？吃喝拉撒样样不落。八周，说短就短，说长就长。不过总会有办法的。“


	13. 仿生人夜总会 上

 

在即将到达警局前的交叉路口附近，汉克突然停下了车。虽说这里不是不能停车，但也没有什么特别的理由来解释他突然的行为。康纳讶异地看着汉克，而汉克则是一脸严肃。他从早上开始就一直在犹豫，想有些话不知道该不该说，然后就这么纠结着，终于还是在这里停下了车。打量了会儿似乎在分析此刻情形的康纳，汉克终于下狠心开口询问。

 

“要是那家伙又对你动手动脚，你真要由着他去？”

 

无法立即前往警局的理由及是因为里德。就算只是个仿生人，但改变他的所属编制仍旧不是轻松的事。像清晨和夜晚上下班的时候，汉克还能时刻跟在他身边把里德的咸猪手拍开，但就算如此，里德跟康纳仍旧是搭档。他不可能一整天什么都不干只给人当保镖，如果他们出警，自己更是爱莫能助。一想到身边这家伙在分辨善恶上比三岁小孩儿都要迟钝，汉克只觉得心都要焦了。

 

但就算康纳终于在汉克的唠叨下长大了，还拒绝了里德的提议，但最终为了保住自己的性命可能还是需要配合里德。最好能找个借口两个人一起领个案子最好。调查‘康纳’死亡的的案子，康纳或者汉克式负责它就挺好，但这从一开始就是康纳自己的任务，是模控生命的事不归他们管，因此除去感情因素，这件事上汉克完全没有插一脚的余地。

 

“如果有合理的理由就会。”

 

“这样不行，你过来，一会儿跟我演个戏。”

 

就因为早知道康纳会如是回答，汉克从一开始就没法放心，他必须做点什么让里德无法轻易对他动手动脚。因为没有时间冷静思考，这个主意可能有些激进，但肯定能膈应到他，为了让里德那臭小子离得远远的，汉克也别无他法。

 

“您说的演戏……是什么意思？”

 

*

 

“呵。”

 

里德一脸踩到屎的表情，拿着咖啡的手正在颤抖，咬着牙皱着脸面孔狰狞。他满脸通红，但肯定不是因为害羞。这大概是汉克活到五十多岁为止干过的最爽的事，每次看他被自己膈应到，他都乐得不行。汉克一边压下嘲笑他的冲动，故意将手臂搭在康纳肩膀上将他圈在了怀里。轻轻敲了两下又捉紧，仿生人像是计算好了一般毫无误差地做出设计好的表情，耳尖泛红。从大老远就看到汉克一副绅士模样得带着仿生人款款而至，里德看他们由远到近，声音尖锐地就像闻到烟味的烟雾警报器。

 

“为什么你俩会一起上班？”

 

虽然汉克已经老了，但也没身体残弱到这点儿乐子都会错过。他感觉年轻时的幽默感又回来了，说起谎来神色自若，神里神气。

 

“你管得还真宽。当然是来的路上见到了就顺路带过来。”

 

“来的路上见到了？”

 

如果不是一个人特地去找另一个，根本就没有可能会在路上遇到，里德也清楚这一点。汉克一边装作苦恼，捋了捋胡子。

 

“仔细想想好像是昨晚在床上见到的。”

 

 _我们什么时候遇到的？_ 他一边问康纳，一边把脸贴了过去，康纳装作不知所措，犹犹豫豫地开了口。 _其实是在十五天前的凌晨12点在副队长家门口遇到的。_ 虽说这句话很令人误解，但并不全是谎话，因此康纳并没有必要为此感到害羞。与羞怯的态度相比，他的语气太过诚实，这反而使里德一时语噎。也不是因为被人压了一等而挫败，如果是曾经，他肯定会抓着仿生人的脖子把人给拖走了，但一想之前刚被处分，他会这么畏手畏脚也并不难理解。他连连几口将滚烫的咖啡全部灌进嘴里，接着声音清脆地把杯子砸在了桌上，声音冷冰冰的。

 

“你给我过来，给我去干活。”

 

 _那我先走了。_ 像之前说好的那样，康纳在跟着里德离开之前，朝汉克眨了眨眼睛，嘴角也微微上翘。里德举到空中的手，想被什么外力压制了一般艰难地落回原位。汉克等两人完全走远，也不管周围人看他的诡异视线，直接抱着肚子大笑起来。一大早就看到里德那小子面如菜色的模样，看来今天运气不会太差。

 

但就算如此，汉克仍旧无法完全放心。如果里德真的按他所想误会了他们间的关系，并在一怒之下变本加厉处罚康纳可怎么办？都说无药可救的人做事也偏激，想到这里汉克的好心情也被担忧取代。都怪那小子太过无防备，要在这世上活下去，不会照顾自己可不行啊。之前那一个也是，就尽会舍命救人，也不知道自己的命有多贵重。汉克看着照片中微笑的康纳，强迫自己移开视线浏览起电脑屏幕，那上面全是些罪犯的证件照。

 

“啧，真是从一大早就让人提不起精神。”

 

不知道是不是因为干久了警察的工作，汉克只看面相便能大致分得出贼眉鼠眼之辈。仿生人因为是机器是例外，但对人类，汉克每次都看人都很准。抢劫，暴行，杀人，等等，全都是些该烂死在监狱里的人渣。汉克皱着眉头迅速翻看，今天起头心情还算好，实在不想因为这些犯罪者的脸自己给自己找没趣。他把之前仿生人夜总会老板的照片打开，意外地，是个年轻的女人，接着他环顾一圈里德是不是还在周围，又在那下面偷偷打开了另一张从康纳那里收到的照片。是杀死“康纳”的凶手。虽然眼睛以上都被阴影盖住而看不清，但从剩下的部分也大致能描绘出此人的长相。汉克摇头。

 

“这脸总觉得在哪里见过。”

 

但是不管再怎么绞尽脑汁，汉克还是想不到确切的人名。这也并不奇怪，毕竟这些年汉克见过的罪犯数不胜数，除非脸上有疤，少了个眼珠，或者脑子发光，能一眼就认出的少之又少。但如果这张脸真的稀疏平常，汉克也不会觉得似曾相识。他觉得答案近在咫尺，但又怎么也想不起来。

 

苦思片刻的汉克最后决定相信一回警局资料库，他把犯人面孔丢进识别程序里，又开了另一个窗口开始搜索仿生人部件。记得之前康纳肩部接触不良，虽说汉克不想提醒自己他是个可以更换部件的仿生人，但汉克也没法就这么任他拖着个不便的身体晃来晃去。他提议直接去模控生命去换一个新的，康纳便说就算他只要求更换部件，他们肯定也会给他来一个全方位的检查。既然如此，看来只能找些黑商黑医了。说是黑商，其实也就是些从模控生命低价购入部件再高价售出的九流之辈，像在大型的网购平台上经常能看到。

 

“R……K……8……00……”

 

用一种几乎让人怀疑汉克出生年份的打字水平，汉克一字一字把字输入进去，按下回车键，却失望地得到零个相关情报。准确来讲是有两个，但都极其昂贵，甚至连个商品照片都没附上，很让人怀疑真实性。汉克不是这方面的专家，因此要找这些部件更是摸不着头。如果汉克对这方面有哪怕一丁点面研究，就该知道世上还有所谓“可兼容部件”这种东西，但对此刻的汉克来讲，他不可能知道，因此他辛苦搜索的关键词也无非就是把产品代号换成“仿生人手臂”进行笼统的搜索。一直这么找来找去也太过麻烦，汉克也就忘了自己早把安全过滤的选项关掉，因此当他再次按下回车时，面前屏幕上争先恐后地出现了各式各样奇形怪状的物件，什么触手胳膊，什么钢铁手臂，什么毛怪之手应有尽有，甚至还有为了在“特定情况”下，为“给予比真实更为奥妙感受”而设计的新型手臂。汉克面无血色地盯着屏幕上的画面，突然听到身后的动静，手脚匆忙地将屏幕给关掉后抬起头，来者居然恰好就是康纳。

 

“你来这里做什么？”

 

操，也不知道这家伙看到哪里了。别的他不管，但汉克真希望他能忘掉最后那个页面。如果是个人类汉克还能希望他记性不好过几天忘掉，但怎么看眼前的仿生人都不会有这个问题，而且他要真忘记了，那问题才更大一些。总之不管怎么看，眼前的情形都不大好，因此汉克说话的语气也难免冲了一些。也不知道仿生人的那些社交功能为什么这种时候又起不到作用，康纳并没有看出汉克的狼狈，只是诧异地回答道。

 

“因为由副队长您的性格来看，您会主动提供帮助这件事实属不易，所以我认为我应当当面道谢。”

 

“啊，哦，是这样啊。”

 

“而且就像您所说，里德警官确实非常嫉妒。”

 

“他又欺负你了？”

 

像是在说明知故问，仿生人耸耸肩，一脸无所谓。汉克眼尖地发现，他一边的肩膀微妙地抽搐了一下，这让他面色不免暗了几分。可能是意识到汉克的目光，康纳用一只手捉住了肩膀，微微提上去的袖口处，露出些许肌肤，有一圈红印印在上面。如果是人类，汉克还能质问是谁伤到了他，但因为汉克实在对机器一窍不通，想不通是怎么回事，便只好讪讪作罢。

 

“劳您挂心了，副队长。”

 

“在那小子又说什么之前赶紧回去吧。晚餐和午餐时间就尽量找借口抽身，能离他多远就离多远。”

 

“是。”

 

等康纳离开，汉克犹豫了一会儿便开始寻找仿生人淤伤相关的资料。没有安全过滤功能的搜索引擎为他列出无数重口味的页面，甚至还有人为那些有BDSM倾向的家伙，提供如何改变设置将仿生人身上伤口变得更为真实性的方法。汉克感到精神受到了巨大伤害，嘀嘀咕咕地说看来怎么也要找个方法重新开启过滤功能。但是就算不去细想，他也能猜得出来自己肯定会抱着设置页面浪费好几个小时，到头来还是要找人帮忙。之前也是康纳帮他更改设置，这次肯定也是他。但是这次，他实在不想再给康纳看到这些东西了。诶，还是回头自己找个办法吧。一边继续浏览着页面，汉克的脑内闪过一个画面，康纳四肢被缚而身后浑身赤裸的里德则是狂挥鞭子。不开玩笑，汉克真的打了个冷颤，鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来。这么想下去，估计连早饭都要吐出来，汉克想。

 

真他妈恶心，想这些还不如自杀。


	14. 仿生人夜总会 中1

 

危险总会在最松懈，最没有防备的时候找来。

 

要说有汉克·安德森没有顾虑到的，就是盖文·里德并不是被人摆了一道就会乖乖就范的家伙。他会把自己受到的耻辱记在账上，看准时机就狠狠地回敬一拳，而事关康纳更是如此。更不用提他还因为康纳的事，刚被处分停职，恨汉克恨得牙痒。

 

“康纳！”

 

汉克想他大致是有什么一到警局就能消失不见的特异功能。如果不是，那他怎么能一到警局就四处都见不着人影。如果他是个青春期的孩子，汉克反而会放心，但他别说是青春期，大概连三个月都不到。汉克坐立不安，焦躁郁闷。比起担心他在哪里磕碰，汉克更担心他可能会受到的对待。这么想着，汉克环顾四周，抱着侥幸心里去了一趟停车场，再回到办公室，去署长办公室探头探脑（杰弗里大喊，有那个时间看我，赶紧把案子给结了），接着又去了休息室。但哪里都找不到康纳。

 

“康纳！”

 

是因为叫他名字所以没听懂吗，汉克都打算喊一声机器型号，就在这时里德满面笑容地走了过来。一看他那嘚瑟样，汉克就知道不会有好事，顿时警铃大响。但比起跟他面对面挣个高低，汉克更想快点找到康纳，他把自己的臭脾气给压了回去，装作什么都没看到转过了身。结果里德不折不挠跟着他走了过来，硬是跟他搭话。

 

“您找塑料块儿呢？”

 

“像你这种聋子也听得懂人话？”

 

“诶哟，这可真不好意思，我把助听器落家里了您说什么一点都听不到。”

 

说着还做出听不到声音的动作，那模样就像个幼稚的小学生一样，怎么看怎么烦人。汉克自己也不知道为什么会看里德这么不顺眼，但总之他现在只想往他脸上来上一拳，那他估计死而无憾。但一想要是被人挑衅成功，自己岂不是跟他一个档次，汉克咬牙，就决定忍着了。里德一看他不应战，更是火上浇油，整个人神气极了。这小子是知道隔壁就是署长室才这么做。越是这种时候就越应该沉住气，不然一时乱来，到头来遭殃的还是自己。像是读出汉克所想，里德一脸无辜地靠过来，虚情假意地捉住了汉克的肩膀，一阵生疼。 _妈的，他当缉拿罪犯呢？！_ 本打算将他抖开的汉克突然意识到，这就是康纳出故障的肩膀的位置。危机感若隐若现，汉克感到不安，而里德仍在装好人装得尽兴。

 

“我说，如果是我的话就不装什么大圣人。”

 

“什么？”

 

“咱俩都半斤八俩，本质上都是一类人。”

 

_“啊_ _~_ _”_

 

操，每次都是选在这种时候响。汉克急忙开里德，红着脸将铃声音量降低。几个小时前中了病毒后，手机每过一段时间间隔就会发出女人的呻吟声。与警局格格不入的声响引起周围人的注意，本来都在做彼此谈话的几人，全都齐刷刷看了过来，皆是些不赞成的眼光。

 

还 _偏偏是在里德这小子面前_ 。汉克几乎想把手机摔碎在地上。里德笑得更贱了。

 

“我们都对同一个仿生人抱有情感。”

 

还情感？这小子还知道这两个字怎么写吗？现在要是开口，汉克确信自己会忍不住破口大骂，所以他只好强压怒气，咬紧牙齿，他并不想把康纳也卷进来。里德悠悠哉哉地饶着他走了一圈。

 

“而且还有特定的欲望。”

 

“真恶心。”

 

“你在否认？之前在停车场好像不是这么说的。”

 

“有话快说有屁快放，别耽误人做事。”

 

“我这就走，但是你得回答我个问题。你到底爱不爱他。”

 

从这个小子嘴里说出爱这个词实在是让人犯恶心，而且他对爱的理解似乎跟汉克不一样。汉克说了会帮康纳，但是他并没有仔细想过自己对他的感情；而且，就算他真的做好了心理准备，“康纳”死去也还不过一年，他没法说爱就爱上一个跟他长得一模一样的仿生人。可能汉克永远都不会把他看做潜在对象，或许会演戏装作两人已经睡过，但汉克不觉得那会真实发生。

 

“当然不爱！问完了给我赶紧滚，不然就等着被我揍一顿！恶心人的家伙。”

 

“啊……”

 

这见鬼的手机还真是！汉克一开手机，屏幕上立刻显示出色情的仿生人海报。身体被锁链束缚，面无表情的女人出现在眼前，LED环在疯狂闪着红光，汉克感觉要吐。才几分钟前还寥寥无几的病毒，转眼间就已经增加到连桌面和锁屏也都能够改变。汉克一边跟自己较着劲，点进手机设定画面试图做点什么，就这么过了十秒，他才猛然意识到自己刚刚听到的声音和手机发出的呻吟声并不相同。汉克感到浑身发凉，不远处视线彼端，康纳站在那正看向这边。

 

“康纳？”

 

汉克不知道他是从什么时候在那里的。但最重要的是，结合他刚说的话，手机屏幕上的画面以及可能被他听到了的女人呻吟声来看，现在的局势可能并不对汉克友好。

 

汉克在心中连连咒骂。他那么小心不想把康纳卷进来，结果到头来还是落了个狼狈。康纳纹丝不动，面上空白，只有LED在不断闪着黄光。

 

“不是你想的那样。你先过来，让我解释……”

 

汉克看他依旧面无表情，也不知道他到底有没有听他说话。如果是个人，汉克可能会求他原谅或者试图挽回，但对方是个冷冰冰的机器，心里想什么没人知道，汉克急得跺脚，想不出什么好办法。汉克用手势招呼他过来，仿生人犹豫着，一步一步走得极慢，终于来到汉克面前站定，攥紧了夹克边缘。

 

_好极了，看这情况，只要走错一步就会全盘皆输。_

 

“这东西真不是我自己下的，我发誓。是中了病毒。”

 

虽然汉克也知道自己该从那句“当然不爱”开始解释，但这话题太令人心烦，汉克一时也不知道从哪里开始才好。他绞尽脑汁想着些可以为自己开脱的解释，一边把手机递给康纳，像是这样就能证明自己的清白。康纳迅速翻看了一遍，眨眨眼睛进行诊断。

 

“根据副队长对电子器材运用的熟练度来看，您亲自在四小时内往手机与电脑下载两万四千个病毒的可能性极低。”

 

两万四千个？汉克实在搞不清这段时间是发生了什么事。

 

“我就是在上午搜索了些仿生人胳膊和淤青相关的资料。”

 

说完又觉得这句话听起来也不太对。但是说出来的话泼出去得水，除了试图解释之外他也别无他法。于是汉克开始说明，什么我看你身体不舒服就想找找是怎么回事，什么软件的事我不能帮但更换部件的事我能亲自掏腰包，诸如此类云云。康纳没有说话，只是冷着脸告诉他会帮他删除病毒，很明显就是在生气。汉克现在只想跪下来捶地。居然会往那么明显的坑里跳，他真是傻。

 

但仔细一想，面前的仿生人早就清楚自己不可能是那种人，却还因为里德几句煽风点火的话就被骗，汉克一想，蹭的来了气。一想自己这些天对他的好，又想他这么轻易被人忽悠，汉克心里憋屈，心想那人际模块儿怎么就一点儿用场都派不上。

 

“总之，真不是你想的那样。你是相信我的吧，康纳？”

 

“我相信您。“

 

但他表情明显就是不信。仿生人的面部表情本来就僵硬，这姑且算是个辩解，但汉克怎么看都觉得他在对自己摆臭脸。汉克感到愧疚，但也有那么些委屈，心思复杂地看着为他清理病毒的康纳，良久，又回到之前的话题。

 

“你不会是真以为我对你有那种心思吧？”

 

康纳停下手里的动作，看向汉克。

 

“根据计算，我认为有百分之二十左右的可能性。“

 

“ **百分之二十** ？！”

 

汉克感到歉疚，因为他没有想到这会让康纳误解。而他自己也搞不清楚为什么会在听到百分之二十时感到浑身血液都被抽去。但康纳这么一说，之前对里德的怒意不知什么时候转移到了他身上。汉克想，他这是不是好心被当驴肝肺了。

 

“你挨骂的时候我帮你，在停车场的时候我带你逃出来，没地方去的时候我又收留你供吃供睡。结果你跟我说我有百分之二十的可能性是为了讨好你跟你打上一炮？你把我看成什么了？跟里德那小子一个货色？”

 

“我认为，百分之二十的几率与其相反可能性相比已经算是很小的概率了。”

 

“你眼里我算什么？用来消磨时间的数字游戏？你给我听着，我不是数据，不是用来计算的东西。你怎么能因为那点百分之二十的可能性就怀疑我？”

 

“我计算一切事物。”

 

“跟你说话真要让人疯掉。那行，大侦探，你说说现在你的怀疑指数上升了多少？百分之一？百分之十？我跟你提起‘他’的时候，你是不是也拿着那百分之二十的可能性怀疑我，觉得我是在说谎来博得同情好在之后骗你上床，是不是这样？”

 

就像被人从背后插了一刀，汉克生气但同时也很受伤。他知道两人间产生隔阂就是里德想看到的，但还是抑制不住地感到被背叛，因为这感觉实在是不好受。他以为自己终于跟他拉近了一点关系，结果对方完全不那么想，全是他一个人自导自演，自娱自乐。因为在意所以才收留他，因为心疼所以才处处护着他，向他敞开心扉，但他呢，从一开始就在怀疑汉克的目的。 _机器果然还是机器_ ，汉克叹了口气。这个瞬间，对“康纳”的思念是那么强烈。汉克觉得要是换做康纳在这儿，他肯定不会拿几率说事。汉克有些不耐烦，正想拿回手机，康纳却猛地捉住了他的手臂。

 

“副队长，我知道现在不是适合提起这个话题的场合，但我觉得您有必要看一看。”

 

“搞什么？”

 

汉克怒气冲冲地一把夺回手机，打算让他滚一边儿去但又实在狠不下心，汉克看向手机屏幕，看到被病毒侵占的屏幕中央有一个心形的招牌在飘动，在招牌中央是用类似霓虹灯一般的特效写出来的商店名称。

 

“这不是之前见到你和里德的非法夜总会吗，他们居然还有网上业务？”

 

 

 


	15. 仿生人夜总会 中2

“这一类的非法夜店一旦被警方发现就会另找场所继续营业，因此用特定网页来保持原客户群是非常有必要的。”

 

“他们应该不会把地理位置公开在网上吧。”

 

汉克下拉页面迅速浏览，面无表情地关闭弹出窗，将穿着贞操带下体往屏幕凑得极近的男人图片关掉。妈的，不管是店主还是客人都肯定是些脑子进水的神经病。汉克当然也看过一些黄片，所以理论来讲，他知道这些工具的作用是什么，但“知道”和“亲眼观摩”是两回事。

 

“你知道不，我有时候觉得我的工作很晦气。”

 

像是为了包装成普通黄片网站之一似的，页面上全是些下作难堪的内容。照片，视频，动图上一列挂着水印，如果想看更多就必须注册会员。很明显就是在引诱人，汉克对这些没兴趣，但为了在案子上有所进展，他不得不这么做。之前跟“康纳”一起的时候，为了调查他几乎买下夜总会里所有仿生人。在支出目录上增加三十个娱乐仿生人的费用并不是什么愉快的回忆，而汉克也发誓再也不做这种事。对着注册页面犹豫再三的汉克抬头看向康纳，后者眨眨眼，而汉克咽了口唾沫。

 

“或许由我来调查会更快一些。”

 

听起来是不错的提议。比起汉克一个一个点开，交给他或许一眨眼的功夫就能连网站服务器都能黑进去。引用这倒霉机器的话，会有“极高的成功几率”。但是，汉克却迟迟无法交出手机，因为之前被里德狠狠握住的肩膀依旧在隐隐作痛。什么有“特定”欲望，仿生人肩部的磨损，一些变态为了满足自我需求故意更改仿生人的皮肤设定之类，结合所有线索，汉克作为警察的第六感暗示他，或许康纳也受到了一定程度这方面的对待。汉克按下注册按钮，他还是宁可自己被恶心到也不愿仿生人再次接触这些内容。就算之前的事再让人生气，汉克依然没忘自己是打算保护他。

 

“算了，反正之前也因为差不多的事出尽洋相。这次跟上次也一样，也坏不到哪去。”

 

输入账号名，检查重复，再输入密码，点击确定，信用卡登录等以后再说，可能因为是非法网站，注册很是轻松，汉克感叹，不过那想法也是在他意识到为了完成最后一步必须跟管理员聊天为止。

 

“神经病吧，看个黄片还得先经过测试？”

 

“根据网站规定，如果只是观赏影片并不需要进行认证，但副队长您选择的‘亲自体验及其他附加服务’一项，由于安保问题需要进行进一步的身份核实。”

 

“你说我点了那种东西？我就一直点‘是’，根本没点别的。算了，反正一开始就是为了挖出他们的位置情报，就先这样吧。”

 

 _我买你是为了破案，剩下的时间你想干嘛就干嘛，作为参考我跟身边这个（男性）仿生人是拍档（不是那种你以为的拍档）所以别过来_ ……作为已经在某案里重复说过这句话三十次的汉克想，应该没有比这更令人难堪的事情，反正他的脸早就丢差不多，他还有什么可害怕的？于是他狠下心使劲点着屏幕，屏幕上一直显示着正在读取，而康纳在一旁饶有兴致地看着他。汉克在心里愤愤不平，看这小子隔岸观火，明显就是在看他笑话。不过汉克也没闲着，在他苦思要在连上线后说什么才好的时候，那边终于来了信。

 

-你好啊。:)

 

有一瞬间汉克静止在原地，脑子里一片空，他刚才打算做什么来着？好像是跟康纳拌嘴的途中偶然发现跟夜总会有关的线索，为了挖取情报才会处于这个境地。那么，恶心的变态们在这种情况下应该怎么说话？

 

\- 看来你是第一次使用我们网站。

 

一看没有回复，对方又发了一条信息过来。康纳似乎有什么想说的，在一旁咬了咬唇，但汉克在目前的情况下还是尽量不想让他掺和，他对康纳做出安静的手势。抓着头苦恼半晌，终于承认了自己对扮成变态虐待狂这件事毫无天赋。

 

\- 该死的语音识别，用了三年就坏成这样，就跟家里的垃圾仿生人一样。

 

总之还是得说点什么，汉克想那些疯子们大概都是喜欢把仿生人往死里骂，也就故意添了一句，算是他目前能做出来的最佳伪装。尽管情况特殊，汉克的这句话还是让康纳瑟缩了一下，汉克感到过意不去，偷瞄了他一眼。

 

\- 原来是这样啊，那你想要我帮你什么？

 

“虽说我装不像变态，但发牢骚可是高手。“

 

\- 你说我第一次用你们网站？第一次？要不是你们这群傻逼炸了数据库我他妈还需要重新注册？

 

\- 你先淡定，你是不是搞错什么了。

 

\- 搞错什么？你们客服就这态度？做生意做成这样把人钱给骗了就跑路？之前页面炸了我钱也飞了，买了一堆垃圾虚拟硬币就为了在你们这儿用，你知道我被坑多少钱了吗？！我在这用的……

 

“康纳，这网站也有会员制吗？“

 

“有的，副队长。“

 

 - 我之前注册的号会员剩了一个月！妈的，想去你们店里讨个理，你们居然拿着钱跑了？你信不信我举报你们？就算我要蹲个几天，我也不能让你们这种随便坑人钱的垃圾逍遥自在！

 

\- 我们没有实体店，只有网页服务。我们是合法运营的机关，没看到页面上的认证标识吗？

 

\- 艾伦伍德四号街，黑屋子还一堆性爱道具。你不知道？你真心的？你他妈以为我是傻子吗？我的钱什么时候还我？！

 

\- 对话跑题了，我想没必要继续聊下去了，很抱歉没帮上忙。

 

聊天窗口瞬间就消失在眼前，汉克重新回到最初的注册页面。看来得从头再来了。

 

“我刚刚是不是不该提会员制？“

 

“不，这个网站的会员制意味着能够直接购买安卓的权利。“

 

“那我这是瞎猫碰生死耗子。我还以为就跟网飞（NETFLIX）差不多，能多看几个视频而已。“

 

“而且由刚才的信息来看，如果注册正式会员，还有机会升级贵宾并获得更多服务。“

 

“更多服务？“

 

“能够进行更重口的调教。而且由黑进页面所得情报来看，也有可能涉及赤冰，蓝血，部件买卖等。“

 

这么一提，汉克确实记起夜总会深处藏着数量庞大的部件。当时只想是用来更换破损补位，但现在再想，就算客人再粗鲁，也没必要如此频繁地更换部件。如果他们真的是在没有许可的情况下高价卖出，那只单这一件就够他们吃上几年牢饭，如果只是少量出售，那或许还能拿到修理康纳手臂的部件。

 

虽然不想跟犯罪团伙私下扯上关系，但他还是在意，在他疯狂搜索一上午（还往手机下了两万四千病毒）后，汉克得知RK800由于是原型机跟大量生产的900相比部件非常稀缺。而且除了停产后还能跟其他机种通用的几个部件外，像胳膊这一类的部位压根就没有供货商。连实体店里也不大有可能找得到。但他胳膊都坏成那样，汉克实在没法放他不管。

 

就在汉克心情复杂地盯着手机画面时，铃声突然响起，虽然显示为垃圾广告，但可能是第六感的缘故，汉克还是接了电话。

 

“你说你是我们的客人？“

 

不问前后劈头盖脸就是一句问话，但能在这个时候给他打电话来的除了那个非法网站没别的可能性。都怪汉克太过心思单纯，注册时留下自己的电话号码，才会让他们这么轻松地找上门来。在他能够回答之前，康纳伸出手示意将手机递给他。

 

“我可以改变声音，比起您，我来回答会更安全一些。”

 

“好。”

 

看来就算汉克试图将他阻挡在外，他也早就黑进了网站翻了个底朝天。不管是为了何种目的，汉克还是为自己注册了那种网站而感到羞耻，他把手机递过去，仿生人谨慎地选起了声线。因为设为外放，汉克也能听到对面的人讲了些什么。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

康纳用眼神询问，汉克思索片刻，如果他既不想留下自己的情报又想获得信任，那什么样的名字会比较适合？到底哪种傻逼会想虐待仿生人呢？

 

“就说你叫盖文。”

 

算是破罐破摔了，以后要怎么解释他也管不着。而且这世上又不是只有一个盖文。汉克交叉双臂，康纳一边回答，也假模假样换成了他的声音。还真会装，看来也是对盖文那小子有不少意见。康纳根据之前的对话内容，说了一通想要他们还钱的话。他们也给不了什么确切的账户编码，而对方也不想还，就这么你一言我一言争论许久，什么有用情报也没问道。在一旁仔细思考的汉克靠了过去，在康纳耳边轻声说道。

 

“正好我们也需要仿生人部件，你就告诉他们比起钱，还不如给我们东西。告诉他们我们亲自去领，让他们说地址。”

 

于是又来回交流几句，对方询问起机种型号。他们一说是RK800并且打算当场更换，对方突然沉默了。汉克喜滋滋地想这算是个不错的主意，如果是太过普遍的部件，他们打一开始就不用非得从这种渠道获得。对方似乎也那么想，片刻后他开口道。

 

“很好，盖文，我会发你短信告诉你地址，你过来吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天作者太太发了大结局，居然有分歧选项，看懵了  
> 每次看到完结二字都会百感交集，一边开心终于能看到结局，同时又很惆怅没得看了TT  
> 大家的评论我都有看到（甚至读了好几次），虽然有时候会落下不会，但是请相信我真的非常非常喜欢看大家的评论XD！而且超级感动！！  
> 感谢大家！


	16. 仿生人夜总会 下

 

出口紧闭，按下门铃也无人接应。这些人似乎连挂上招牌的时间都没有，门周围的墙面只是光秃秃的水泥。附近也没有其他商家，除了有通向地下的楼梯之外，与其他建筑没什么不同。都让人怀疑是不是找错了地方，于是他们再次确认发过来的照片（原本的信息早就自动销毁，汉克手里的是之前用警局系统备份的副本），发现是这里没错。康纳使用衣领处纽扣形状的麦克风询问汉克指令，但汉克别无他法，只能让他再敲敲门等一会儿。

 

“我是里德，开门。”

 

因为之前在通话中模仿了里德的声音，事情变得有些复杂。汉克要是一同前往，肯定会立刻穿帮，被发现不是同一个人。就算用感冒，代理人之类的借口，根据康纳的模拟推测来看，成功骗过他们的几率都很低。两人也想过要不在深夜突袭，但是这不是恐怖袭击，要突然组织突袭小队并不容易，更重要的是如果里德知道他们盗用他的身份，肯定会闹个天翻地覆。因此汉克只好在那些坏蛋逃走之前送康纳去看看。为了跟康纳保持联系又不受打扰，汉克赶走了桌对面的同事，躲着里德缩在角落里用屏幕和麦克风给予康纳指令。

 

“RK800?”

 

在紧闭的门前等待了几分又按了几次门铃，终于，门开了，从里面走出一个黑发的女性。她鼻子上穿了鼻钉，嘴上抹着黑色的口红，上下打扮地时髦极了。女人微微转过头，鼻钉在暗淡的紫色灯光下反射着阴郁的光彩。她一手撑着门框，迅速打量一番康纳，明显是在询问为何只有他一个人在场。现在康纳所看到的东西，都通过他的程序传送到汉克这里的终端， _ **怀疑80%**_ ，女人的脸旁边出现了不祥的数字，康纳沉着冷静地在不同选项之间做着选择。

 

“是的。里德先生将我送到这里完成交易，我的名字是康纳。”

 

“他人呢？怎么只有你一个。”

 

“听说之前的店铺在被警方搜查。里德先生只是想谨慎些，至于如何交流的问题，先生正在通过我进行监控，您可以放心。”

 

_“别废话了，赶紧开门。”_

 

汉克为了证明他说的话属实，故意生气道。汉克的话由麦克风传达给康纳，康纳又将声音变调为里德的声音装作两人正在通话，疑心数值下降，但女人仍旧不打算让他进屋。

 

“人不在可没法交易。”

 

“您可以盯着我的眼睛看，里德先生要求的是RK800的部件，而现在运行中的RK800也仅此一台。虽然先生没有露面，但他确实在场，因为我只会听从先生的命令。”

_只听他的命令？_ 还真会说谎。没法看到康纳的表情实在是可惜。汉克轻哼出声，告诉康纳播放之前准备好的全息影像。康纳将迄今为止收集到的里德的视频剪出上半身，大致编辑了一下，弄成正在跟他对话的模样。因为做的急，嘴型并不完美，图像周围也有锯齿，但由缩小的画面来看并没有太多问题。女人终于将康纳带进了屋子里。

 

“我听说过最后一台RK800的事，也不知道尝起来味道有多好。”

 

这句话让人毛骨悚然。汉克下意识皱起眉头。这种消息又是从哪里泄露的？顺着台阶下楼的同时，从远处传来似是尖叫似是呻吟的声音。汉克知道他需要冷静，但还是不可抑制地感到不安。虽然看不到康纳的脸，但压力指数上升的提示汉克是看得明白的，因此他更是担心他的安全。汉克忽然后悔，早知他他就应该跟康纳一起去的。从一开始就不该被他说服，就因为他说这关乎他的记忆绝对不能失败。但现在为时已晚，汉克只能帮助他争取更多时间，好让他能收集所有可用的情报。

 

作为伪装用的舞厅没有收拾干净，周围四处零散着家具和器材。只有朝向里屋的深红帷幔坚守阵地，女人撩开帘幕。本来就得往里走这么远吗？虽说能有时间慢慢打量四周算是好事，但是如果之后想悄无声息地潜入或者紧急撤退，那这些都可能会成为障碍。排气口窄小还有铁栅栏挡着，根本无法用来逃脱，周围也没有窗户，出入口也只有两人进来时的那一个，而里屋相连的小房间也都是锁上了门。汉克越加担心康纳的安危，便告诉他小心行事，康纳顿了顿又继续跟上。

 

走过最后的房间打开房门，入目是机床上随意摆放的仿生人部件。上次被警方发现的时候丢失了不少商品，但好像来得及带上一些重要的，扫描结果显示一个个都是贵重品。眼睛，胳膊，腿，蓝血以至身体内部部件和其他改造部件。看着记忆卡之类，汉克意识到这些东西并不只是用来修理仿生人的耗损。虽然这件事汉克早就推理出来了，但还是想不清楚到底会有哪些人购买这些特殊部件。不过还没等他下定结论，刚刚还在翻找东西的女人突然拿起枪对准了康纳。

 

“举起手来。”

 

_“康纳！”_

 

“离门远一点。”

 

康纳的程序在迅速地进行计算，屏幕上浮现两个选项。虽然当务之急是压制这个女人，但他们的目的仍旧是挖取情报。但汉克会选什么都不用他多想。现在他人在警局，还没有跟任何人提起这件事，但要是厚着脸皮去请求也不是不能带着队员出动，而且那个女人就算想要立刻逃走也需要先打包部件，因此她肯定无法在晚上前离开。早知道他就该跟康纳一起去，他怎么就让这小破孩说服了他。

 

_“立刻从那里逃出来！“_

 

康纳没有回答。举起手向女人要求那般远离了门口。女人一边举着枪一边走到门边将门锁上，接着按了几次按钮就听到所有门接二连三锁上。情况变得越来越不利，任务成功率每秒都在下降。汉克多次呼叫康纳的名字，但不知是麦克风出了故障还是康纳故意的，他都没有回复。汉克想，就算只有他自己也要去救康纳，但如果这么做就没有人盯着屏幕看，也无法知道事情进展，汉克此刻进退两难。

 

“这里没有你能用的部件，从一开始引诱你过来的时候就没有。”

 

_“康纳，别好像八周后就死定了一样，你给我立刻逃出来。”_

 

仍旧没有答复。汉克感到焦躁不安。突然想起之前跟康纳的争吵。他说什么来着，因为你怀疑我所以很生气？跟现在康纳命悬一线的情况比，那什么都不是。康纳从一开始就一直被欺骗着，会疑心重也并没有奇怪的。要怪就怪汉克把事情想的简单，以为只要对他好就能让他放下戒心。现在他只希望康纳能活着回来。

 

实际上，这比起说是因为对康纳的担忧，更是因为他的责任感。汉克当然希望他能安全归来，但更重要的是他并不是为了让他死在这种地方（还是在一个名字都不知道的女罪犯手下）才会将他从黑暗的小巷里带回来。他也不是为了让康纳故作跟里德有一腿去查案并让他死得不清不白，才会跟里德大吵一架。就算什么成果都没有，就算八周后康纳照样需要来场俄罗斯轮盘，就算两人间的关系会结束的暧昧不清，汉克仍旧无法就这么放弃他。汉克一点都不想他死在这个鬼地方。

 

“其实你刚提起RK800的时候我还差点儿被骗。但你那胳膊有问题吧？RK800型号再加上那胳膊，肯定是里德那臭小子一直跟我们说的仿生人。“

 

一瞬间脑回路像是完全停住。是在说汉克认识的盖文·里德吗？但是能带着RK800在身边的里德不可能有多个。那个里德来过这里？看来他们是真的瞎猫碰上死耗子，居然在最坏的情况里有了意外发现。虽说能不能把这当做不幸中的万幸还得看之后事情的发展，但汉克目前还是完全无法想到里德会来到这里的任何理由。

 

_“她说的是那个里德？”_

 

这时，像是为了提醒他一般，康纳在画面上显示了提示，汉克读完才想起之前康纳似乎有说过，里德为了防止他被模控生命回收而故意损坏了某种程序。就算里德再有能力，也不可能自己黑进系统。所以才来到这里寻求帮助？但为什么非要是这儿？不是说只有贵宾会员才能交易部件，他到底是怎么获得他们的信赖的？

 

“但自从艾德死了之后，里德跟我已经决定分道扬镳。如果是真正的里德，不可能忘了这件事再找上门来！”

 

女人放在枪扳机上的手指微微使力，从枪口方向来开，一枪爆头的几率最高。任务失败率直线飙升突破了百分之八十，虽然汉克不相信概率这种东西，甚至还因为康纳用百分之二十的几率怀疑他的为人而勃然大怒，但这一瞬间，他除了死磕在那百分之二十可以成功存活的可能性之外别无选择。汉克可能对他居心不轨的的百分之二十的可能性，如果他忽视了另一个选项而选择了它，这还算是机器最冷静的判断吗？忘却所有其他理由，而做出最不理性的判断，难道这不即是最人性的选择吗？从手心里泌出了汗，汉克紧张得近乎无法呼吸。康纳冲了出去。

 

康纳的力量或许与女性仿生人不相上下，但跟人类为敌却绰绰有余。看到康纳突然冲过来，女人由于惊慌，瞄准失误射向了别处，原本状态不佳的肩膀中弹，康纳却丝毫不受影响继续向她跑了过去，这使她紧张感加重，命中率直线下降。看准机会的康纳立刻将女人摔到地上，抢过手枪，思索片刻，故意瞄准了别处，杀死人类对他此刻的处境并无益处。耳边响起的枪响声使女人晕了过去，她只是受了些轻伤，生命并无大碍。康纳终于从她身边离开，跟汉克搭话。

 

“任务‘存活’执行成功，到她醒来为止还有一段时间，我会开始收集可用情报。”

 

“你小子听好，以后你想做的我都不会答应。”

 

“好的。”

 

“不管你想做什么，我都会先否决再考虑。”

 

“我发誓远离危险的工作。”

 

“受伤的地方怎么样？”

 

为了寻找可换部件，视野左右摇晃。胳膊，蓝血，肩膀都一一被扫描到，接着是康纳脱衣服的声音。虽说人晕了过去，但看他在有女人的地方若无其事地脱下衣服，汉克并不觉得有多愉快。

 

“周围可用部件数量足够，应该能进行应急治疗。我并不是医疗型仿生人，无法完美地修理好身体，但除了剧烈运动外，日常生活应该不会有问题。”

 

“那就好。”

 

可能，仿生人也需要私人空间。汉克从屏幕移开了视线。其实自从科尔离开人世后，他对手术相关的事都很抗拒，更不用提直播的手术画面。但汉克并不能真正做到漠不关心，因此在他听到咔哒一声关节嵌合的声音时，终于开了口。

 

“那什么，之前那事，我说因为你怀疑我所以才生气的事……”

 

“关于那件事，错在于我，是我没有说清楚。令您误会了，非常抱歉。其实，当我判断出副队长您于我有百分之二十的可能性抱有与里德警官相同的目的时，我很开心。”

 

“你很开心？”

 

不可置信地看向画面的汉克皱着眉又一次移开视线。总之那并不是谎话，一听语气就能知道。

 

“里德警官告诉过我，爱情只有那一种类。因此，当程序判断出您或许对我抱有那种情感的时候，我感到非常安心。但我没有想到您会在听到这句话后生气。抱歉，让您不快了。”

 

“天，康纳……”

 

尽管对手术的画面充满排斥感，汉克还是看向了画面。他仍旧无法看到康纳的脸，也无法拥抱他。而屏幕另一端的康纳只是沉默地注释着自己的身体部位。 _这个小鬼要学的东西还真不少……_ 汉克轻不可闻地叹了口气，同时对将他洗脑的里德和他的同伙充满怒意。询问过康纳是否能自己回来后，为了扣留搜查那些人的基地，汉克决定去申请许可。会议室的门开了又关。从听到康纳告白的那一瞬间，汉克突然有好多话想要对他说。但不是现在。


	17. 愿望清单

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了！阅读愉快！  
> （以及NOTE施工中，过会儿会把所有不必要的NOTE删除w，不用担心）

根据上班时间不太一样，但大抵一到清晨六点三十分，康纳就会雷打不动地叫醒汉克。不管是扇他巴掌还是往他脸上泼水，总之用尽办法弄醒汉克后——在汉克像个馊了三年的僵尸一样慢腾腾做准备的时候——康纳会带相扑出去散步。这就是这一个月里他们的日常。但今天……汉克这才意识到，他昨晚一直看电视傻乐完全忘了提早跟康纳说一件事，于是他绝望地把头埋回枕头里。妈的，明明一早上都记着，结果到最后居然忘得一干二净。这算不算痴呆的初期症状？汉克感到身体像是胀了数倍，脑子更是昏沉不已。要是再睡个十分钟再跟他解释不知道行不行。硬是从半睡半醒的状态打起精神，好不容易掀开眼皮，却对上抬起手正要往下打下去的康纳的眼睛，觉立刻醒了大半。康纳也跟着吓了一跳，两个人就那么僵在原处，大眼瞪小眼，好一会儿汉克才回过神咕哝了一声。

 

“今天我们不用上班。”

 

“您这话是什么意思？”

 

“还能是什么意思，我请了一天假。今天不是星期五吗，咱们就连休三天，好好休息。”

 

汉克还以为他会高兴，但看起来恰恰相反。如果说刚刚看起来像是要玩笑性地打他一下，现在看起来就像是真要毫不留情地揍他一拳。康纳没说话，只是抿了抿嘴。汉克因为已经听得耳朵都出茧了，所以就算他不说也大致能明白他的意思。汉克终于将另一只眼睛也睁开，像个严肃的老师一样摇了摇头，片刻，康纳终于沮丧地败下阵来，LED环闪着黄光，抬上去的胳膊也慢慢落了回来。别看他固执的要命，但还是很听汉克的话。汉克朝他示意，拍了拍身边的床位，康纳犹豫了会儿，乖乖地躺到了他身边。虽说动作乖巧，但也不是很情愿，看他噘着嘴一脸不情愿，汉克从一旁的矮柜里翻找着拿出了电子便利贴。

 

“你想说的我都懂。我知道你为了挽回那个夜总会的案子很努力，然后因为里德也掺和在里头，你也听了他不少唠叨。而且你抽空打算帮我的事我也清楚，我也很感谢。但是康纳，你受了枪伤，你怎么能若无其事？康纳，身体没问题并不意味着一切都好，如果你是个人类，要是受了那种伤，别说是现在复职工作，可能到现在都躺在医院里受治疗。”

 

“但是剩下的时间……”

 

“一个月眨眼就过去了。我也承认这一个月我们没什么进展。也理解你的焦躁不安，就连我每天早上醒来想的第一件事也是那个案子。但越是这种时候就越是需要放松，你该休息，康纳，就连那些绝症患者也不会一天到晚只想着死的事。”

 

将康纳的抱怨一只耳朵进只耳朵出，汉克告诉他写一个愿望清单。规整干净的字体出现在便利贴上，接着康纳便用不知该做什么的困惑目光看向汉克。

 

“愿望清单。昨天看的电影题目就是这个。”

 

“搜索结果表示是死前想要做的事情。”

 

“没错，虽然以你的情况可能不太一样……不过总之差不多就是那个意思。”

 

康纳小心翼翼地在纸上写下数字一，然后又点了个点。因为猜不到他会想做些什么，汉克突然感到十足的好奇，便探身去盯着纸面看。但康纳的手一动不动，好一会儿都是这样。汉克差点又睡过去，结果因为没人带去散步而不高兴的相扑猛地跳上床的缘故，他扑腾着又醒了过来。再看康纳，仍是毫无进展。是出了故障吗？不免担心起来的汉克转过头打量他的脸色，但好像跟平常没什么两样。可能是需要些时间吧，毕竟不用像人类一样写写蹭蹭，大概正在脑内进行着激烈的计算，算是勉强地说服了自己的汉克终于爬下了床。结果他都带相扑散完步了，康纳还是没能写下什么东西。这个时候跟最开始那会儿比，已经过了三个多小时了。

 

“不行，我做不到。”

 

康纳把笔扔了，不是甩在地上，而是无力地掉在身边。

 

“做不到？怎么可能？不可能连一件想做的事都没有吧。你喜欢的就好，随便写点什么都行，实在想不到写‘熬夜看电视’这种也可以。”

 

“修复记忆成功存活，对里德警官说‘虽然您行踪可疑，但既然您这么作都是为了救我，我会将您的姓名从嫌疑人名单中撤除’，活着的这几天监督副队长您每天准时上班……如果您不是期待这些东西，我实在是没什么可写。我是个机器，为了能在任何情况下都能正常运行，从最开始就没有喜好这种设定。”

 

“狗屁。‘康纳’就很喜欢相扑！”

 

“我并不是再说副队长您的宠物没有魅力，只是想要提醒您我并不是他的事实。”

 

“不，我的意思是——”

 

那您到底是想说什么？康纳瞪向汉克，而这让汉克意识到自己说错了话。自从最初尝试‘成为康纳’的打算完全破灭后，康纳开始把那一段时期当做黑历史一样绝口不提，甚至开始努力将自己和之前的康纳区分开来。汉克在心里叹气，刚开始只当他是个可怜的小家伙，但等汉克渐渐习惯了那可怜兮兮的模样，才发现眼前的家伙明明就是个狡猾善妒的猫科动物。因为再清楚不过汉克对‘康纳’的感情，虽说表面上没有露出来，但他分明就是在心里作着比较甚至嫉妒着。汉克也没有白养科尔和‘康纳’那么多年，看破小孩儿心思的事早就已经炉火纯青。

 

 _就算我仍旧爱着康纳，可是这不意味着我会少关心你_ 。汉克想告诉他，但要准确表达这么复杂的情感，汉克没有那么好的口才。因此他只好在对话陷入死胡同之前转移话题。

 

“那这样如何，我们一起帮你找一件你喜欢的事。“

 

“您是指现在？“

 

“是啊，别呆坐着了，赶紧换件舒服的衣服，这肯定用不上多久。“

 

汉克又是拍手又是催促，好不容易让康纳起身站定，他顿了一顿，过了会儿就回到了自己的房间。在康纳准备的期间，汉克手忙脚乱地拿出手机搜索了一番男孩子们会喜欢的场所——但是，问题来了，到底要当他几岁才好？汉克突然感到头秃。像酒吧和甜品店肯定是不行，夜店……他们看到汉克这么大年纪的估计也不让进，既然他那么喜欢计算或许复杂一点的乐高积木也挺好（但在看到价格在400刀上下的所谓‘复杂的乐高’后汉克安静地将这个计划扼杀在萌芽中）？手球，逛街，旅游景点等等，汉克感叹，年轻时候跟老婆约会他都没怎么费过心。汉克感到肩上的担子极重，手上也不免加大了力道。出生到现在，他可从没有帮别人找过喜欢的事，而且他也怀疑别人也没有过。就这样绞尽脑汁，苦思万分后，汉克自然而然想到了之前一起去过的湖边，而康纳也换好衣服从屋子里走出来，见他已经准备好，汉克也就随口问了一句。

 

康纳回复得斩钉截铁。

 

“不要。“

 

那模样明明就是在埋怨汉克，拿相扑的事刺激他还不够，现在还非要拿别的事来让他难过。一时哑口无言的汉克讪讪把手机揣回裤兜里，好一会儿只是摸着手里的车钥匙，最后才挤出一句话， _那就你来挑吧_ 。康纳听罢，要求汉克先把车钥匙放下来。

 

”这一个月在这附近生活的结果，我认为还是风扫在皮肤上的感觉最令我开心。我想要跟您一起散步。“

 

 带上一副好像从来没散过步一样的相扑，二人一狗就这么出了门。天有些阴，还有风，是散步的好天气。走过邻居家门口，再走过一家又一家，他们便看到一家便利店。汉克是这家店的老主顾，在他不去吉米的酒吧的时候就会在这儿买罐装啤酒，隔着窗户，店主朝着汉克打了个招呼，康纳便开口询问那人是谁——但汉克猜他早就知道。

 

”阿贾伊，挺不错的一个人，就是女儿离家出走了。“

 

话匣子就这么打开了。汉克从跟妻子刚结婚那会儿就住这里，已经住了有快二十多年，给人当导游绰绰有余。这个街区的开发史，汉克就算喝醉了也能倒背如流，于是他开始滔滔不觉地跟康纳说话，这里原来剧场但是后来换成百货城黄了之后就没人管，这个公园以前不是这个样子之前的那些树全都看了这都新种的，皆是些诸如此类的芝麻大点的闲散事。康纳可能只用看得就能搜索到这些情报，但也没去阻止汉克。尽管他不清楚自己喜不喜欢，但有一点很明显，只要是汉克喜欢的，他便觉得好。

 

“副队长，这座教会是什么时候建成的？“

 

康纳站定了。其实汉克不怎么来这边逛，离家远不说，还是个教会，除非是要对着上帝破口大骂，汉克实在想不到自己能有什么理由来这里。话虽如此，但也不能一直晾着康纳，于是他实话实说，然后就要带着他进去看看。好在这所教会允许带着宠物出入，因此带着相扑，他们倒没有多费脑筋。大概因为不是礼拜的时段，建筑里没有人，只有悠扬的赞颂曲与墙上的耶稣像迎接他们。虽说能带宠物犬进入，但也不好意思带着相扑进入建筑深处，于是汉克牵着绳坐在最后一排的椅子上，康纳则是安静地环顾了一圈。

 

在他逛完一圈后，他来到汉克身边坐到了他的身侧。

 

“这里非常宁静，让我觉得甚至可以忽略掉让我去自行销毁的命令。“

 

赞歌的歌词并不能听懂，但音乐带来的静谧与庄严感却是实实在在传达到了。透过窗户，午后的阳光软绵绵地照进屋子里，连相扑也一声不吭，而康纳则注视着墙面上被钉在十字上的耶稣像。

 

“您觉得仿生人也能去天堂吗？”

 

耶稣并未回答，只是俯瞰着身下的羊羔们。不管人类多么祈求也从不回答的上帝，似乎对仿生人也一视同仁。汉克将手搭上了康纳的肩膀。

 

“程序上我并不会相信上帝，但我仍有一套自己的理由，我希望上帝并不存在，我不希望在死后，因为人类设计出的体系又一次令与您分隔两地。但同时我也恐惧，恐惧如果上帝并不存在，那么我们一同度过的这几个月即会是我们之间的所有交集。副队长，请您诚实地告诉我。仿生人真的能去天堂吗？我能去天堂吗？”

 

“会的，我希望如此。”


	18. 同床异梦 上

 

“康纳。”

 

打算拿出餐具打开橱柜门的汉克唤了康纳一声。只是过了一晚上而已，所有餐具都被换成了新的。科尔还活着的时候用过的，甚至连结婚前一个人住的时候用过的也都有，虽说旧了些，但继续用下去并无大碍。这仿生人也不知道是发什么疯，居然做出这种事。康纳一副若无其事的模样，直视汉克的双眼，等着他说话。

 

“这里的碗筷和餐刀都哪去了？”

 

“太旧了，所以换掉了。不过也不是完全废弃，全都整理好放在车库里了，您不用担心。”

 

这么一说，自从从教会回来，康纳就说有事要做，从晚上开始忙忙碌碌，时不时带着一大袋儿东西回来。但不管是箱子还是纸袋，上面都写着杂货店，服装店或者家具店之类的名字，所以汉克只以为他是打算重新装扮自己的房间。毕竟那原来是“康纳”用过的房间，就算是一样的机型，偏好不同也可以理解，就是没想到那里面全是餐具。因为太过无语，汉克摸着新的盘子朝康纳看过去，结果后者洋洋得意，像是在等着他夸奖。

 

“浪费钱做什么，那些都还能用。”

 

康纳有点不高兴。

 

“您不是要说连个盘子都充满回忆吧？”

 

 _啊，原来是这么回事。_ 虽说心疼钱，但是那几把刀上还能有什么回忆？汉克摇摇头，拿出餐盘摆到桌上。康纳飞快地走过来，帮着他将勺子和餐刀也摆好了。从厨房端着摩洛哥式炖鸡的汉克环顾了一圈，跟几个月前相比，除了房柱子外没有一个是原来的。自从他想教会康纳喜好的那件事之后，就发生了这种事。

 

只剩下一个月了的焦急感，跟自己相比“康纳”近乎有一年陪着汉克而产生的嫉妒心，不管自己多么努力也终会在命运的那一天死去、也永远不会被汉克同“康纳”那般喜欢的绝望感。虽然汉克努力忍耐着自己的脾性试图让他放心，但还是失败了。一天晚上，仿生人来到汉克身边，像个小孩儿一样紧贴在他身侧躺下，询问他为什么自己不是独一无二的存在，为什么自己之前自己之后会有那么多的替代品，汉克实在是无法回答他。于是他试图教会仿生人喜欢的事物的努力就这么全部白费了。

 

除了汉克的体温和对抗脑内自我销毁命令的决心之外，仿生人似乎将周围的所有事物区分为属于他和不属于他的东西。因为实在找不到自己喜欢的事物，便开始执着于自己讨厌的事，那很明确，即是“康纳”的痕迹。他似乎觉得，他身份的定义即等同于“只要不是‘康纳’”的其他所有，虽说汉克觉得这种定义太过荒谬，但他不是什么心理学家，根本无法说动他。所以当康纳开始用他那可怜的薪水翻新他家的时候，汉克只能不断重复“这个地方有回忆你不要碰”之类的话，估计仿生人耳朵都该听出茧了。

 

“怎么可能，你要是觉得好就随你了。不过有句话我觉得还是得跟你说。”

 

“什么？”

 

“就是想说你没有必要那么拘泥于证明你跟‘康纳’的不同。晚餐想吃什么？”

 

“淋了意大利香醋的沙拉就好。“

 

“你看，这不就不一样吗。如果是那家伙，肯定会叨叨说反正自己不能吃干嘛要做自己的那一份。而且肯定还会分析一通鸡肉料理的营养成分，说这营养多不均衡云云说上一个多小时。“

 

“那是因为就算我拒绝您还是会做两人份。反正最后都由您来解决，那我还不如提议健康一些的菜谱——“

 

“知道了知道了。啧，居然没香醋了。”

 

康纳说要去买，汉克好不容易将他拉回椅子上坐好。 _你就坐在这儿冷静冷静，_ 汉克对他说。而且便利店不远，汉克正好也想活动活动。汉克觉得自己说服他时说的话还挺在理，有些得意。“别太执着于一件事，凡事都要慢慢来，小心点来，一口吃不成胖子。”虽说调查没什么进展，但之前在夜总会大概修理好了胳膊，现在只要在时限内找回记忆，通过测验应该没什么大碍。而且汉克的警察直觉告诉他，一切都会好起来的。

 

一边想着这些，又得意地赞叹自己今天做的鸡肉料理有多成功，汉克买完醋回到家，第一个入眼的却是里德的后脑勺。汉克差点儿就把香醋瓶砸到他脑门上。但是再讨厌也不能在自家门口犯事，汉克努力压住怒火，可能是听到声响，里德转过了身。

 

“赶紧滚蛋。”

 

“你以为我愿意来这儿？我有话跟康纳说。”

 

“我跟你客气的时候赶紧滚。”

 

“我对你这垃圾房子一点儿兴趣都没有，等我说完该说的就走，你别拦着我。”

 

“如果你不从我眼前消失，这瓶子一会儿就得插到你脑壳上去。”

 

“你在威胁我？呵，我的搭档住在这里，为了工作就算他住在这种猪窝里我也得来，你以为我多愿意呢？妈的，从一开始我就告诉他住我那里就好。”

 

“你跟康纳能有什么工作上的事。”

 

“真是让人无语，随便往人脸上抹黑是什么时候，现在又要装作什么都没发生？我早就知道那脖子上面啥都没有 。”

 

是因为夜总会的事？里德一有时间就提起那事，不断要求康纳把自己的名字从名单上隐秘地删除掉，这件事汉克是知道的。但故意遗漏证据可是重罪。

 

“那你脑子那么好使，一开始怎么就没想到不该搅这趟浑水？”

 

“我不知道你对那家伙抱有什么神圣的情感，但告诉你，我爱他，我做的一切都是为了他。”

 

令人惊讶的是，里德似乎没在骗人。由于他骇人耸听的发言，汉克一瞬间愣住了。里德爱康纳？说什么狗屁话？皱着脸瞪向里德，后者一点儿都不怕，反而浑身充满斗志，双眼燃起熊熊烈火。但可惜的是，汉克还没记性差到忘记他是怎么对待康纳的。停车场那件事，一言不合就打他的事，就算受了罚也总是欺负他的事，现在一句我爱他就能解释清楚了？

 

“你管那种扭曲的行为叫爱？”

 

“我有我自己的方式。为了延长他的生命，我可是赌上了自己的名誉和人生！你把自己说的那么清高，又为康纳做过什么？”

 

“他都被你逼得差点死掉，我忙着救他，忙着教他怎么做人。”

 

“我是说康纳被枪打中的时候，你做了什么。”

 

里德压低了声音，突如其来地一棒使汉克感到恍惚，里德太过清楚汉克的弱点，不管前后有没有关联，他这一棒来得很是成功，因为汉克仍旧没能挣脱开对康纳的愧疚与自责。失去了理智的汉克将手里的瓶子扔到一边，他抓起里德的领子，而里德仍旧不断挑衅。

 

“塑料块儿给您打电话的时候您在忙着什么呢？抱着马桶吐着呢吧？你根本没有为他做过什么。至于这个康纳，他没人要差点儿被处理掉的时候，也是我自告奋勇阻止了他们。你以为，现在说几句励志话就能当什么大圣人了？说句实话，你都不觉得丢人吗，当着康纳的面不会觉得愧疚吗？我不知道你说他因为我差点儿死掉是什么意思，但是如果陪在身边的是我，有那个机会和时间，我肯定也能做到。”

 

汉克对他最后的一句话很有异议，但被人连续直戳痛处，他实在是无法开口。里德粗鲁地将他的手拍开，可能是两人的争执声引起了注意，相扑和康纳都来到屋外。里德无视掉汉克朝康纳走去，他似乎没有忘记自己仍旧是客人，并没有轻举妄动，而是保持了一定距离。康纳犹豫着，并没有退开，因为之前的争执里德呼吸粗重，他对康纳开口，为了忍住怒意几乎咬牙切齿。

 

“他说你差点儿死掉是什么意思。”

 

“就是字面上的意思，里德警官。约一个月前，我判断出自我销毁是最好的选择，因此修复了程序故障。”

 

“我有没有跟你说过，就算你想死，也得先经过我的允许？”

 

觉得事情已经差不多了，汉克走过去抓住里德地肩膀试图将他拉开。里德狠狠地抖开他，汉克从他侧过来的脸上看到了他此刻的表情，虽说仍旧不相信，但可能他说爱康纳的话有一部分并不全是谎话，愤怒的脸上映着绝望，似乎真的对康纳抱有某种情感。

 

“抱歉，里德警官。”

 

“难道我是为了让你自杀才兴师动众？就为了让你做出那种判断才把自己搅进混水里？”

 

“让您失望了。”

 

里德朝康纳伸出手去，汉克确信他是要打下去，但他并没有，那只手落到康纳面颊上轻轻摩挲着。似乎将身边的汉克完全当做了空气，他拉过康纳抱在了怀里，康纳没有抵抗也没有说不，而里德摸了摸他的后脑勺。

 

“所以，还有多久，一个月？”

 

“正确来讲，是三周五日二十小时十七分钟。”

 

两人就像某种世纪恋人一样拥抱了好一会儿。汉克这才明白为什么康纳一直说不会拒绝里德的理由。虽然不清楚里德到底用什么把戏给他洗脑，康纳在厌恶里德的同时也坚信着里德爱他的事实。因此到目前为止，根本没有拒绝的理由。尽管是错误又暴力的爱，但他喜欢里德这么对他。难道汉克想教会仿生人的就是这种喜好吗？说什么不想成为“康纳”，结果就是为了跟里德一个愿打一个愿挨？不可能是这样的。这是不可能的，这全是因为仿生人太过单纯，才会被里德这种人渣控制。因为还年轻，还不知道自己喜欢什么，所以才会被心思叵测的成年男性欺骗。汉克努力敛回心神，但就像里德说的那样，他意识到自己确实没有为康纳做过什么。

 

还以为只要关心他，真心实意地对待他就会有所不同。

 

“好，既然如此我会告诉你情报，但是你必须从调查名单上删掉我的名字，听清楚了没有？”

 

说罢，像是已经得到了康纳的回答一般，里德拉着他大摇大摆地走进屋子里，好像那是他家一样。神思恍惚的汉克也跟着他们进去坐到了位置上，餐桌上的食物都凉了，一口都没碰的沙拉在碗里难看地萎缩着。

 

“先说好，这都是为了康纳，有想问的尽管问吧。”

 

里德交叉双臂说道。好在汉克是位优秀的警官，才能在这种情况下也能思路清晰地问他问题。

 

“那个女人提到了艾德，他是谁？”

 

“艾德·桑德斯。跟我交易了记忆芯片的家伙。”

 

“那个在夜总会里的女人又是谁。”

 

“那个夜总会有两个老板。一个负责秘密出售仿生人部件和毒品，另一个负责出售仿生人，就是那女的。”

 

“那女的说自从艾德死后，你跟她分道扬镳，这是什么意思？”

 

“艾德因为太过愚蠢才会被自己手下的仿生人搞死，能由我来负责那个案子是不幸中的大幸，但是我也不能再冒险了。所以我告诉她我这次会睁一只眼闭一只眼，但之后就别再联系了。”

 

“那你们最开始又是怎么遇到的。”

 

听到这个问题，里德突然拔高嗓门，像是被侮辱了一样。

 

“为了阻止他回去自毁我只能死马当活马医！只要有希望我就得尝试。你以为谁都跟你一样，搭档都要死了还能在自己家呼呼大睡？！”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等了ww 明天再发下一章


	19. 同床异梦 下

 

炖鸡里不知道何时落了一只死苍蝇，还恰巧落在亮面上，脏得显眼，但不管是康纳还是汉克都没有把它捞出来。在里德和汉克争吵得面红耳赤时便意识到主人生气了的相扑，到现在还在可怜兮兮地哀嚎，但没人理他。桌上弥漫着冰冷的气息，谁都没有开口。汉克把脸埋进手里使劲揉搓，又揉了揉额角。康纳似乎在遥望远处某个不存在的点。两人都没看彼此，里德早就离开了，但他的存在却还留在这里。

 

“都是骗人的。”

 

终于，汉克打破了沉默。他握拳猛地砸向桌面，相扑叫得更凶了。其实也没那么用力，但是那些空的餐盘和餐器摇晃碰撞，才发出了更为刺耳的声音。康纳躲避着汉克的视线，一如既往地挺直腰板坐在那里，尽管汉克知道这是因为仿生人从不会感受到疲惫的缘故，但看他那若无其事的模样汉克还是止不住上火。

 

“那小子肯定在隐瞒什么。”

 

“关于夜总会的部分并不是谎言。虽然根据律师所言，那位夜总会女性店主陷入昏迷无法作证，但我可以肯定里德先生的反应是真实的。”

 

“肯定是落了些重要线索，或者往自己有利的方向说的。问他到底怎么遇到艾德的时候，你没看到他的反应吗？我是个刑警，一看有人说谎就能感觉得到。”

 

LED灯闪着黄光。康纳嘴角紧抿又垂下。汉克暗暗希望他赞成自己，明明康纳一点儿都不喜欢那小子，就不能赞成他的观点，说里德只是为了躲避责任才故意说谎吗？但康纳并没有那么回答。似乎是无法理解，或者说只是不想理解真相。落进炖鸡里的死苍蝇。汉克突然觉得那碍眼极了，突然有了想把整个菜肴都摔在地上的冲动。

 

“之前你说找不到任何关于夜总会事件的证据，肯定也是他动了手脚。说什么爱你？就是在利用你给自己占好处。我清楚不过，我他妈就是知道。”

 

“虽然我一直希望都是骗人的，但是当里德警官说爱我的时候每次都是真话。”

 

“那你觉得是我在骗你？你倒是用你那高科技眼睛扫描一下！恩？你觉得我在说谎吗，康纳？！”

 

“副队长您说的也是实话。”

 

“那时候我去调查仿生人失踪案，明明只要看一眼就可以，他却连让我碰都不让碰，你不记得了？甚至，在你想要跟我说什么的时候，他都不让你开口。”

 

康纳的LED灯闪了闪，似乎是想起了什么。是关于那个案子的事情吗？但现在不是询问的好时机，汉克只好先抛到脑后。毕竟汉克也不是真的好奇，汉克叹了口气，康纳比清晨刚醒来时都要来得平静。到底怎么做才能像他一样，在这种糟糕的情况下也保持一成不变？汉克实在搞不明白他那诡异的逻辑结构。

 

“而且他也没有说清楚为什么诺斯会在那儿，为什么她会丢失手臂，为什么艾德的尸体遭到破坏，他一直在转移话题并没有回答。难道你不觉得这很可疑？”

 

“我……确实想要告诉副队长您什么事情……”

 

“你真觉得那个利己的小子会把你放在自己之上？给我睁开眼睛看看，康纳，那臭小子嘴上说爱你，但你当时会决定去死都是那小子的原因！”

 

“我不知道！副队长，我真的不知道！”

 

漫长的几个小时里，康纳第一次直视汉克的眼睛。他面色郁郁，但汉克却觉得真该感到荒谬的是自己才对。汉克起身，椅子被推开发出刺耳的声音，有一股想要砸坏东西的冲动在蠢蠢欲动，但汉克只是不断踱步转圈，大力地踩在地上发出咣咣声。相扑在一边儿低吼出声。所有的噪音，那可恶的死苍蝇，都让汉克感觉要疯。汉克抓住自己的头发拉扯着，他对自己嘀咕。

 

“肯定，肯定有什么遗漏掉的重要线索。新耶利哥，要去那里才行，要听听仿生人怎么说，只有这样才能完成拼图。”

 

似乎是无法再忍耐大型犬的吠叫，从隔壁传来咒骂声。汉克最终说出了他最不该说的话。

 

“你真的爱他？”

 

“副队长您爱我吗？”

 

“是我在问你，康纳，你真的爱他吗？”

 

“副队长不是说您不爱我吗。”

 

“妈的，我不是告诉过你，都是那小子的陷阱！都说好几次了！我也道过谦，你不也说能理解，没有关系吗？”

 

“可能我现在不想理解。”

 

“有必要突然变卦吗？你难道真希望我也那么看待你？就像那个恶心的家伙一样？”

 

“但是您不是用那种眼光看待了‘康纳’吗！”

 

那是汉克的逆鳞，是绝对不允许别人碰触的刺，他不该用那种方式提起‘康纳’，他不该。愤怒席卷了汉克，而下一瞬间，他已经捉住仿生人的衣领将他提了起来。虽说是成年男人的体型但密度不高的身体轻易被汉克提起并压在墙面上，仿生人挣扎着，不知道他是没在用力还是真的无法抵抗体格健硕的成人男性的力量，汉克无从所知也无暇顾及。几乎是甩开一般突然松开手，汉克看着仿生人顺着墙面滑落，再次捉住他强迫他站直后拉扯起他的衬衫，将里面的汗衫随意卷到胸口处，他一把抓住了仿生人的裤子。

 

“你真想我这么对你？我给你吃的，给你住的，给你穿的，还帮助你，承认了你是康纳，结果你就要我这么对你？！”

 

就算丧失了理智，汉克仍旧无法扯下他的裤子，他只是摇晃着康纳的身体，而仿生人轻而消瘦的身体剧烈地颤抖着。泪水落到汗衫上，LED久违的闪着红光，这是汉克第一次将他逼到这种程度。汉克意识到自己差点就做了跟里德一样的事，他缓慢地找回理智，放开康纳退开了两步。周围的事物开始变得清晰，受到惊吓的相扑为了阻止他正拉扯着他的裤腿，康纳在啜泣。

 

“只要是他有过的东西我都想要。所有一切！但是我没有那个时间了，副队长……您从不把我当做潜在的对象，真正会像恋人一样爱我的只有里德警官一个人……会告诉我他爱我的人只有他一个。”

 

断断续续的告白使汉克连连后退，相扑跑向汉克将他绊倒，恍惚间汉克重新坐回了椅子上，一脸呆滞地看着康纳。康纳像是出了故障的玩偶一样不断重复着那些话。

 

“我也想被您爱，但是您不会那么做不是吗？只有里德警官会用那种方式看待我，您只是可怜我并不是真的爱我。就算我翻新了屋子，更换了餐具，就算我再努力证明自己是不同的存在，您都不会爱我。只要是‘康纳’做过的事，我都想要做，不管是什么我都要！”

 

 _你我本质上没什么不同_ ，里德之前跟他说过。汉克当时只是一味否认，什么对同一个仿生人拥有某种欲望，有某种执念之类的话。当时的他傲慢至极，傲慢地认为自己比里德站在道德制高点上，认为自己才是真正的爱着康纳。跟康纳演戏装作一同度过夜晚骗过里德时，他想反正不是真的这没什么大不了的，他并没有对他抱有那种心思，并没有真的那么做，所以没有关系。但不管汉克到底是怎么想的，他刚刚差点儿对康纳做了他所不齿的事。他的意图真的重要吗？到头来看，康纳仍旧受到了伤害，汉克对自己失望透顶，而相扑也受了惊。汉克再也无法一口否定里德的话了。

 

汉克感到自己愚蠢至极。他以为康纳只是太小不谙世事，所以才会被坏蛋操纵。这但这都是自欺欺人，真正被操控的是自己。而与此同时康纳则因为不断减少的生命胆战心惊，变得惶恐不安，但他并没有愚钝到看不清真相。他只是觉得，为了得到自己想要的，利用里德并不是坏事。就算身体会坏掉，精神会受到伤害，但只要之后得到的补偿够好，那就是值得的。因为他的目的即是跟汉克变得更为亲密，与他共赴云雨，他对此太过盲目，才会在汉克强调性爱双方皆要赞成才可以时不以为然。

 

因为是仿生人所以不用经过同意，这句话里的仿生人并不是指处于下位阶层的社会意味里的仿生人。是指就算死去也能安然无恙不断复活的仿生人。因此，跟那些一旦死去即是终结的人类相比，同样机能同样型号的仿生人——康纳，仍旧会是康纳。如果他跟之前的康纳做过，那跟下一个康纳去做并不该有多大问题。

 

但是丢失了记忆的他并不是‘康纳’，不是汉克的‘康纳’。他不是人类，也不是仿生人。那上面那句话到底能不能应用在他身上？他是算人类还是算仿生人？当康纳对自己提问时，他判断自己是仿生人。因此他没有在里德强迫他时推开他，但自从汉克重新告诉他，他也是人的时候，他开始变化，开始反过来利用里德，不管他到底是人是物，他不去斩断这段暴力关系的理由皆是因为‘康纳’，所有事情的起点都是他。

 

“但是你现在不应该知道爱情不只是肉体上的关系了吗？你不是知道爱情多种多样，比那些肤浅的事情更有深度吗？就为了证明你不在乎‘康纳’，证明自己比他优秀，只拘泥于单那一件事上毫无必要。”

 

“别的我不需要。从一开始副队长会关心我不就是因为看到我跟别人有了性关系？”

 

“康纳。”

 

“他第一次抱我的时候，跟我说过，他也跟‘康纳’这么做过，而您跟‘康纳’也是这种关系。可能两方并不完全相同，但当时我意识到我真正想要的是什么。只要他做过的，不管是伦理上允许还是不允许的我都想要，但是如果副队长您不爱我，那我只能死磕在另一个人愿意爱我的人身上。”

 

“你在发抖，你不是真正想要那么做。”

 

“我已经跟您说过了，我同不同意并不重要。您现在会不会看不起我？“

 

“说什么狗屁话，别再跟我挑衅，给我过来。这世上没有不经同意就能有的性关系。至于为什么我无法把你当做潜在的对象，那是因为我需要更多时间来忘记他。里德那小子有点古怪，我们得先调查一下，只要真相大白我们就能救你。一切都会好的。“

 

汉克执起康纳的手，在手背上印上温柔的一吻。


	20. 耶利哥 上

中午时分的底特律警局里，正上演着史上最为罕见的一幕。这已经是第三天了，里德开始跟汉克和康纳一起吃午饭。两人围绕着康纳的孽缘无人不知，因此大家都当这是世界要灭亡的征兆，但到目前为止，一切都很正常。当然这个正常的标准可能稍稍放宽了一些，毕竟两人原本的恶劣关系摆在那。

 

“我们必须找到耶利哥。”

 

用餐巾擦净嘴边的汉克咕哝道，里德吃汉堡到一半，回了一嘴。

 

“别说得好像之前都没找似的。”

 

“这次不是为了我手里的案子。现在手头证据不足,我想听听他们对那件事的看法。”

 

想要拿起薯条的汉克感受到来自身侧的视线，转过头，康纳正一脸不耐烦地盯着他。啊，对，说好了薯条只能吃短的和丑的。汉克放下手里的，转而寻找符合描述的薯条。在不断训诫两人同时吃汉堡和薯条是多恶劣的习惯并以失败告终后，康纳开始用独占薯条的方法来阻止他们继续吃垃圾食物。里德和汉克吃汉堡的时候，他就拿薯条当积木造东西，第一天第二天还只是简单的井字塔，结果到第三天像是成了什么薯条积木大师一样开始弄得煞有其事，汉克不免感叹仿生人惊人的学习能力。

 

“哈，以你的能力肯定找不着，而且就算你找到了，难道他们会敞开大门热烈欢迎？没被射成马蜂窝就不错了。”

 

“你这是担心我呢？我都感动得要哭了。”

 

“你想多了，我就是不想搅这浑水白白送命。你一大把年纪，就算死了肯定也算自然死，我就不一样，还年轻得很。”

 

愿找自己找，反正我不去，里德说着挥了挥手。

 

可恶的家伙，真是越看越讨人嫌。汉克怒视里德，而里德也不甘示弱。在两人火花四溅的神经战之下，唯独三人同坐的这一桌像是不同时空里的战场，周围的警员们一一离开，就像是从面包上掉落的面包屑。跟这臭小子一桌就是晦气，汉克这么想，与此同时里德也想得跟他差不多。尽管两人斗的不可开交，康纳仍在浑然忘我地造着似塔似坝的建筑，似乎周围的一切都跟他没关系，一直笑眯眯的。

 

“要是你这小子能有点儿用，我也不会费尽心思去找耶利哥。”

 

“真是荒谬。我怎么了？你想知道的我都如实相告了，结果现在又抹嘴不认？”

 

“你肯定有东西没说。”

 

“妈的，你这人本来就这样疑神疑鬼吗？怪不得跟前妻连基本的寒暄都做不了，活该孤独终老。”

 

汉克感到怒气腾地一下就上来，尽管知道康纳需要，但还是忍不住拿起一根薯条对着里德指指点点。康纳努力地想要掰开汉克的手，但后者到最后都没松开，还把薯条扔进了嘴里，于是康纳又开始唠叨了，语气很是不高兴。里德也习惯性地拿起了一跟薯条，但接着就像是要证明自己跟汉克不一样一般，把手里的递给了康纳，但已经蘸了番茄酱的薯条跟浴血牺牲没两样，康纳又开始发牢骚了。

 

“不是现在，康纳。咱们一会儿再聊，听话。”

 

都没看向康纳一眼，汉克就安慰道。直瞪着里德的目光仿佛面前的是已经被抓获的犯罪嫌疑人。他的语气跟审问犯人时一模一样。

 

“那个你说跟你交易了记忆芯片的叫艾德的家伙，我对照过他的照片发现他跟杀害康纳的嫌疑人是同一人。你到底是怎么跟那种人从一开始就混在一起的？如果他真是罪犯，你又为什么要跟那种人做交易。”

 

那张遮着眼睛的照片，从一开始汉克就感到了不对劲。虽然当时没有认出，但那全是因为在夜总会看到艾德尸体时他的双眼都被挖空，汉克很难立刻将两者联系到一起。当汉克在警局信息库里搜索艾德·桑德斯并得到他的照片后，他立刻认出了这个男人。但就算里德说的是实话，汉克依然无法确信里德说的其他事情是否也属实。证实了一件事，反而多了更多疑点，而且汉克本来就看不惯里德，因此到最后都无法放松警惕。康纳看起来仍再专心致志地堆着薯条，但从他闪着黄光的LED来看，其实有在认真听他们说话。发现场面对自己不利的里德，凝视了康纳片刻并谨慎地开了口。

 

“我不是说了吗，我不知道。我承认就算我这么说也很可疑，也理解你会那么想。我道歉不就好了？但是你得知道我也是受害者！如果我早知道他就是害了康纳的犯人，我怎么会跟他交易？那天胡同里那么暗我根本看不清他的脸，夜总会里也是。我也在后悔，但能黑进仿生人系统的，除了那些模控生命的雇员之外，真的寥寥可数，我还能怎么办。以前有过叫做兹拉特科的家伙，但我听说他很久前就被自己改造的仿生人给弄死了。”

 

里德看起来很真诚。或者说他演技一流，汉克想道。什么道歉，后悔之类的，只要耍耍嘴皮子就行，汉克也管不着是不是真话，但关于仿生人改造相关的罪犯只有艾德一个人这件事，他是早就确认过的。虽说到处都有胡乱改造的人，但有卡姆斯基智商等级的犯罪者只有艾德一个。不过就算如此，这仍旧无法证明里德的清白。首先汉克在情感上无法原谅他，总是有股古怪的感觉盘旋在他的心底深处。就算会被说是心胸狭窄的人，但这应该就是所谓警员直觉，而且汉克是真的很不喜欢里德。

 

“就算你说的是事实，仍旧无法解释为什么那一天你和康纳会遇到艾德。“

 

“我怎么知道？RK800是稀有机型，而且也有消息说要停止生产，他想要私吞也不是没可能。”

 

“想要私吞一个仿生人的仿生人专家，居然会射中康纳的肚子？妈的，就是我这种对仿生人一窍不通的人都知道，伤到那个部位仿生人必死无疑。”

 

这时，康纳扯了扯汉克的衣袖。转头去看，桌上巍然屹立着哥特风的教堂——因为汉克和里德各自吃了一根，所以少了个教堂尖顶。虽然正吵得火热，但汉克还是止不住感叹。仿生人自豪地咧嘴笑了笑，而汉克照了几张照片，打算回头去吉米的酒吧炫耀一下。看到这番光景的里德嫉妒了，也赶紧开口尴尬地夸了康纳几句，康纳也朝他微笑。 _怎么能对这种人渣笑？_ 汉克感到不快，但一想到里德跟自己可能想到一块儿去了，又想自己不能跟他一个档次，便把之后的牢骚皆抛到了脑后。

 

洋洋得意，受尽赞美的康纳终于满意，悠悠然开口说出自己的见解。

 

“也不是非要去耶利哥才能知道真相。证物保管室里仍有‘康纳’的尸体，只要唤醒他并询问他几个问题就可以了。因为主要零件破损不能让他长时间保持清醒，但时间应该够我们提问。”

 

当他这么说的时候，他真的就像是个无血无泪的机器刑警。汉克不明白他到底为何要说出这种话。他不是变得更像人类了吗？可能就算他变得跟人类再相似，在工作中仍旧无法隐藏他的本质。汉克皱起了眉，里德似乎有些紧张，但当他看到汉克的不悦，便开始洋洋自得。上一秒还四面楚歌，下一秒却翻了个个，火花溅到汉克身上，他当然会得意。

 

他难道非得在里德面前提这件事，让这臭小子看自己吃瘪吗？汉克虽然知道这很幼稚，但还是止不住埋怨康纳。

 

“康纳，那件事之前不是说过了？死者是要被尊重的，他被挂在那里无法入土就已经很痛苦了，我们不能那么做。”

 

“为了帮助我恢复记忆，我们能追踪的线索只有两个。一是找到耶利哥，并询问那边的仿生人，另一个是唤醒保管室里的上一任RK800并在他清醒的时间里问他问题。但里德警官不赞成前者，而副队长您又不赞成后者。虽说两位都说在为了我而尽全力，但我很怀疑。也不清楚两位有何不同。”

 

最后那句话必定是为了刺激汉克而故意填上的。虽说能明白他的意图，但汉克还是感到受伤，就算他不想跟里德沦为一个货色，但唤醒康纳这一点他绝对无法退让。对汉克来讲，“康纳”是人。他想要将康纳当做人来对待，想要他那些仿生人的特性随时间的洗刷冲淡消失。正因为如此，他无法让死者复活。如果真的没有其他方法，他或许会无可奈何地让步，但现在他们不是有另一条路可以选吗？汉克还是认为他们该去耶利哥。

 

如果仔细去想，汉克一直都是这样的。虽说他爱现在的康纳，关心他，但是在最重要的事情上，他总会拿时机未到来做借口不断回避。因为汉克不够勇敢吗？是因为康纳并不是他心中最重要的人吗？他不知道自己到底是怎么想的，但他知道每次他这么做康纳都会一次又一次的受伤。尽管如此，他仍旧无法踏出那一步做出改变。就像是下意识地警惕里德一样，那也是某种本能的反应。有一些说不清的东西在阻止他这么做。

 

“对不起，康纳。但是我们不能唤醒他。既然饭吃完了，照片也照了，我们走吧，去找耶利哥的位置。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有七章就完结了，大概这个月就能翻完。  
> 不知不觉过了一个多月，但我总觉得底特律发行是昨天2333  
> 感谢一直支持到现在的大家ww 看到好多人有去给作者太太点赞非常感动！!翻这篇文翻得很有成就感了！比哈特


	21. 耶利哥 中

汉克想，如果真的存在所谓世界的肚脐，那么象征着汉克·安德森过去一年的宇宙肯定是在此处落的胎。站在被涂鸦和垃圾覆盖着的夜总会入口，能看到周围零零散散模糊不清的粉笔印。汉克是在这里发现通往耶利哥的线索，也是在这里，带着康纳从警局逃出来，差点儿出了车祸。起码当时，他还很笃定自己是将康纳从里德手里救了出来，但现在他却无法确信。自己是真的救了康纳吗？那一天，自己真的重生了吗？

 

“虽然很可惜但是我们不能进去。听说这幢建筑过几天就要拆了，就算现在进去估计也跟之前不一样。”

 

他一直以为自己是比里德好的多得多的人。当然就是现在，汉克也觉得自己比里德光明磊落。但问题是他不知道康纳怎么想。期初，汉克以为这跟救相扑一样，都差不多。他以为，只要从最为恶劣的环境里连根拔起，栽在优渥的土壤里，好好浇水，再晒晒太阳就能开花结果。他一直相信就算要费更多精力，但到头来不管是狗是人（或者仿生人），在这一方面都是相似的。已经做过一次的事，肯定不会太难。现在看来，那都是他的自满。

 

“看来只能依靠记忆了。好在关于耶利哥的线索有好好储存，重点即是红色的圈。”

 

将差点被里德做龌蹉事的康纳救出来，近乎逃也似的将他带到车上离开警局时，汉克问过他，自己在两人之间插一脚是不是正确的事。当时康纳有没有回答他？汉克记不清楚。他记得跟里德打架，记得康纳说自己喜欢被那么对待，但唯独关于那个回答的记忆却是空空如也。康纳脑内的空缺也是如此吗？所有场景都栩栩如生，但只有那一段像是被人撕掉。汉克能想到的是，他的回答跟“康纳”有关。为什么在这个问题里会出现“康纳”？以汉克的逻辑，他实在填补不了空白。可能就是在这种过程中，人渐渐丧失了理智。

 

“还有，虽然跟谋杀案无关，但副队长您也在这里出过车祸。”

 

康纳说过里德爱着他。里德也亲口说过他爱康纳。康纳对里德的感情，汉克不认为那是爱，但那确实是某种依赖。那么汉克·安德森爱康纳吗？康纳又爱汉克·安德森吗？此时此地，能够大声告白吗？汉克可犹豫了。他犹豫着，答案就这么隐去踪影了。近几周似乎总是在犹豫。并不是因为他不爱康纳，而是因为他开始感到疲惫。他对自己的回答会产生的影响感到恐惧，更正确的说是康纳在所求的东西。如果只要承认自己的感情就能像魔法一样万事无忧，那汉克早就面朝天空，大声喊出来了。但人生并不是一场电影，除了剧情和伏笔之外，人生总是复杂得多。

 

“当时的事故起因是左转而行的车辆出了故障，我提议我们应该去检查车辆获取信号的地点。”

 

“按你说的办。”

 

时间就这么流逝着，康纳剩下的时间已经一个月不到。在这段时间里，汉克有足够长的时间来整理思绪。但他真的有救出康纳吗？真的将他从里德的手里带出来了吗？汉克犹豫不决的缘故就在这里。因为他到现在都无法对上面的问题做出准确的回答。时间的不足和他与“康纳”相似的面孔反而不成问题，因为如果只是这些理由，在最后的瞬间汉克还是会下定决心告诉他自己的心意。

 

“再次分析后，发现了有趣的事情。这条街的一部分信号灯，都有0.11秒28毫秒的延迟。事故车辆会出故障似乎也是信号灯的缘故。人类可能无法发现哪些信号灯被动了手脚，但对人工智能来讲，一毫秒的差错也会导致巨大的偏差。实际上，自从那一天开始这一街口附近的事故率显著上升。可能副队长您在寻找的红色圆圈是指红色的信号灯。如果要为1128这个数字赋予意义，圣经马太福音11章28节里有这么一句话，‘凡劳苦担重担的人可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息’。我会即刻下载从事故当天到今日为止的信号灯相关资料，请稍等片刻。”

 

“康纳。“

 

“是，副队长。“

 

汉克从怀里掏出一把枪对准了康纳的额头。感到惊慌的康纳，LED等剧烈地闪起红光。汉克没有按下扳机，但也没有放下手。他冷静地开口询问，周围毫无人烟，悄无声息。

 

“你惧怕死亡吗？“

 

“副队长您不会开枪，我是RK800最后的机器，如果我死了，您将无法找到耶利哥。”

 

“那这全都要看我有多想找到耶利哥了，是这样吗？”

 

“我并不恐惧死亡本身。“

 

像是突然改变了策略，康纳乖乖答道。他的脸上仍旧残留惊讶的痕迹，但很快就整理好情绪，坚定地看向汉克。风吹过，吹起发梢。抿紧嘴角，汉克吸了口气。

 

”当你说只剩下八周的时候，我以为你是在惧怕死亡。我以为你是因为害怕，才会拼命去证明我对你的爱。但是我仔细想过了，事情并不是这样。你在恐惧比那更为根本的事物，比如，你对自己的存在性保持怀疑。“

 

“您是认为对自己的存在持有疑惑的仿生人很可笑吗？“

 

“你到底在怕什么？为什么要不断地考验自己，不断索取我爱你的证据，甚至不惜跟里德死缠到底？“

 

“我听说人类在青春期时会经历相似的情感起伏。“

 

“我不断告诉你，你就是你，不用成为‘康纳’，只要做你自己就好。如果有必要，我可以重复说下去，再说一百遍我也不介意。但这似乎一点儿用都没有，说句实话，我已经不知道还能为你做什么了。不管我再安慰你，一而再再而三地忍让，你还是不停寻找新的证据，甚至还想要叫醒‘康纳’。“

 

汉克换了一只手拿枪，康纳缓慢地走了过来，额头紧贴着枪口站定。清楚汉克不会杀他，康纳抬起手附上汉克的，似乎在跟他说与其理论这些还不如直接动手。之前的惊慌失措已经完全消失，现在汉克只能看到决绝与迫切。可能那份惊恐完全转移到了他的身上，但实际上汉克根本没打算开枪，里面根本没有子弹。

 

汉克想起虽然没死成，但他以为必死无疑的那场车祸。当时感受到的恐惧，以及好事没做成反而要搭上命的讽刺感重新出现在脑海里，都说仿生人是用手传达情感，可能汉克身上也发生了奇迹，导致他能感受到康纳的心情——因为他很确信对面的康纳也经历着跟自己差不多的情感。想起之前他也对“康纳”做过这种事，他的心隐隐作痛。汉克意识到，原来自己也跟康纳一样需要证明某些事，这么一想，似乎理解他也没有那么困难。

 

信号灯上的红灯亮了。说是慢了0.11秒。对人类来讲区别微乎其微，但对仿生人和机器却能招惹致命的结果。电脑的语言只有零和一，人类也确信机器只能区别那两个数字，但仿生人或许能感受到更多，甚至某种奇妙的只存在于宇宙间的空白。如果真的有汉克没能为他做到的零和一之外的空白，如果那些空白对汉克无足轻重但却对康纳太过重要，那么或许仿生人也会像那故障的车辆一样，出现了问题。

 

“现在，我只希望您跟我做一个约定，只要您能应下来，我就不会再让您感到不安。”

 

“说吧。”

 

“请您对着自己最珍贵的事物发誓，请您赌上‘康纳’发誓，告诉我就算作为我自己也能被您爱，‘康纳’不会成为问题。”

 

这句话的前提让汉克感到不适，但他还是做出了回答。

 

“好，我跟你约定。”

 

康纳手上一使力，枪口便缓缓落下并完全朝向地面。康纳拉过汉克的手臂，探出半个身子，印上汉克的唇。康纳迫切地寻找着汉克的嘴唇，汉克便由着他去。手附上他光滑的肌肤，康纳这才恋恋不舍地退开，汉克感到说不出的喜爱。既然“康纳”已经死亡，而康纳也即将逝去，如果这就是他所最想要的，只要这样就能够证明汉克的心意，那就随他去吧。怀里的康纳比他瘦小，但也温暖。汉克抵上康纳的额头，后者像是丝毫不介意汉克刚刚还拿着枪指着他的事实，噗嗤一笑。汉克也跟着勾起了嘴角，他抓住康纳的后颈将他拉进自己的怀里，并深深地呼了口气。不管怎么说，先找耶利哥要紧。


	22. 耶利哥 下

 

新耶利哥的内部阴冷黑暗，最里端的矮桌前站着马库斯和其他耶利哥领导者们，而视线之下是汉克和康纳，两人身边早就围满了其他的仿生人。汉克没有被绑住全得亏与康纳，因为当马库斯从监控摄像看到康纳时，便说他可以信任，叫其他人不要轻举妄动。虽然给予了他们双手的自由，但汉克的枪，外套，车钥匙等所有随身携带的物品都被他们拿走，现在他只穿着衬衫和裤子。可能因为仿生人不用保持温暖，建筑内部的气温有些阴凉，明明没有风吹过，却让人透心凉。

 

“我们不是来抓你们的，也不会暴露你们的位置，只是想要听听你们对某件事的证言。”

 

虽说从未见过面，但马库斯对汉克是有印象的。曾经“康纳”偶尔找上门的时候就会提起汉克，并没有说什么重要的事，只是一些扭扭捏捏的恋爱咨询和对如何能够更好地照顾好汉克的建议之类。总之马库斯知道康纳有特别重视的人，因此这一点可能让他对汉克的印象还算不错。如果跟着康纳来的是里德，马库斯大概会毫不迟疑地下令射杀他。

 

尽管如此，汉克的警察身份和他随身携带枪械的事实使得耶利哥高层们动摇不安。尽管人类与仿生人暂时保持着和平与互不干涉，但仿生人仍旧是权力上的弱者。尤其那些从旧耶利哥逃出来的人们，他们没有一人忘记就是康纳给人类透露了旧耶利哥的位置使他们无家可归。仿生人并不相信人类，而在革命之后选择继续为人类工作的康纳，也并不受仿生人们的信赖。

 

“叛徒！”

 

从人群中传来声音，接着室内变得嘈杂。汉克没能听清他们到底在说什么，只能大致听懂几个词语，这里有不少相同机型的仿生人，作为普通人类，要区分出他们的声音太困难。

 

“上一次也是你！是你带人类过来的！”

 

“我早就知道会这样！”

 

“人类都该死！也包括那个老鼠一样的家伙！”

 

“我们得到了自由，还是短暂的，但之后有什么不一样？我们不还是只能躲在暗处连气都不敢出？人类还是照样单方面调查我们，还专门为我们提供仿生人专有巴士……这全是因为我们之中有叛徒！全是因为那家伙！”

 

那家伙指的似乎是康纳。汉克瞄了一眼康纳，但后者面如止水。如果在这种情况下被发现此康纳非彼“康纳”场面可能会变得更加棘手，但作为一个门外汉，汉克也搞不明白仿生人们有没有即刻看出两者的不同。在这里，汉克是个局外人，是个在千辛万苦下好不容易获得一次歇脚机会的旅客。人群变得更加骚乱，声音朝四面八方扩散，比真实的声响更为嘈杂。在汉克终于等到机会开口的时候，已经过了很久。

 

“是一件跟仿生人有关联的案子。在现场的仿生人全都逃走所以无法继续进行调查，我是来听听他们有什么线索可以提供。”

 

每个词语都要谨慎选择，刺激他们毫无益处。汉克可以告诉他们，只要他们配合调查自己就会对他们的位置闭口不言，但按照现在的好感度来看，他这么做反而会火上浇油。

 

“这不就是你们所希望的？希望你们的声音也能反映到案件中？我会来到这里也是无可奈何。再次强调，我来到这里不是为了趁机给自己讨好处，我离开后，什么都不会发生。”

 

“马库斯，我能为这个人类作担保。”

 

康纳抬手，手上的全息影像褪下，露出了白色的机体。犹豫不决的马库斯缓缓地走下台阶，将自己的手掌贴上康纳的，两个仿生人交换了情报。汉克不知道在这种情况下出声会不会打扰他们的交流，他迟疑片刻后对其他领导者们开口。

 

“这也是我私人的请求。如果没有那些线索……康纳，这个跟我儿子一样的家伙会死，求你们，给我一次救他的机会。”

 

结束了情报交流的马库斯跟诺斯也进行了交换。丢失了一个胳膊的诺斯不知道是听到了什么，立刻火冒三丈地开口道。

 

“你认真的，马库斯？因为那件事我可是丢了个手臂！”

 

从粗糙的截断面可以看出那个部位并不是被摘下，而是被凶器所斩断，因此无法用正常的方法来更换部件。就像人类拥有的难以治愈的伤口一样，诺斯的断臂处仍旧偶尔会跳窜起细小的电火花。诺斯怒气冲冲地争执着，而马库斯面色平稳，他紧盯着汉克并说服了诺斯。

 

“我们不会丢弃同族。不管那人是谁都不会。康纳之前帮助过我们，这次换我们来帮他。而且，如果卡尔还活着，他或许也会像这个人类一样。”

 

这么容易就解决了？汉克还想着指不定要大打出手，结果事情顺利得让他不知所措。他根本就没有话语权，所有事情都在康纳和马库斯的秘密讨论下协商完毕，这让汉克感到自己被排除在外，一边觉得没什么，但还是觉得不该如此。总之，一切顺利是好事，汉克朝康纳使了使眼色，想要他说明，但后者完全不看他，视线直直落在对面的领导者们身上。汉克读不出他们的情绪，他感到面前的这群人在使用外语交谈，而时间越久，他便越觉得浑身发冷。

 

摆着一副难以理喻的表情，诺斯不怎么情愿地开了口。

 

“既然你只是想听那天发生的事，我会告诉你。但这绝对不是为你了，也不是为了康纳，这仅仅是为了我们的同族。”

 

“好。”

 

“我会去那里是为了救出被劫持的仿生人们。只有弄清楚他们的行为方式我才能救出所有人，所以我决定潜入进去。就是在那里，我见到了你们所说的那个叫里德的男人。他告诉我自己看上一个仿生人但他并不是自己的所有物。我只当他跟其他肮脏的人类一样，但当他意识到我是诺斯后他的态度立刻改变。他甚至向我坦白自己是底特律警察。你们底特律的警察都那个德行吗？总之他莫名其妙开始对我勤勤恳恳。他指名我服务的次数变多，但真进了屋里也没再碰我。就是那个时候，我意识到他有想要的东西。

 

“但他想要的，跟我想要的利益上是一致的。因为他想要解决掉那个夜总会的老板，那个叫艾德的家伙。当然他一次都没有直说，抛开那些性关系上的服务外，他开口要求的只是偷取某种部件。他每天都跟我说艾德有多坏，告诉我自己有多恨他。我一眼就看出他的把戏，懒得管他。但是艾德确实是绑架仿生人的罪魁祸首，还非法改造，兜售部件，因此我觉得帮他解决这个问题也没什么坏处。

 

“所以我动手了。就像他对仿生人做的那样，我挖出他的眼珠切断他的手指，因为那个女人突然跑进来所以我不得不停手。如果不是在打斗中斩断了胳膊，那个女人现在不可能活着。”

 

某种部件？在汉克可以开口询问之前，马库斯走过来递给他什么东西，并说这就是他们所拥有的所有RK800的部件。他说已经没有更多，但他也看出康纳胳膊上的问题并提议让耶利哥里的仿生人医生检查一下，但找到能完全替代损伤部位的部件是不可能的。虽然汉克为此感激不尽，但他无法理解为什么马库斯要把东西给他，而不是康纳。汉克碰了碰康纳，但自从跟马库斯交流完毕后，康纳一直把汉克当做空气。

 

无法理解的不止如此。里德希望艾德被杀死？如果按照他所说，他真不知道艾德就是杀死康纳的罪犯，那他是在之后出于报复心才打算干掉他，还是因为他的主张本身就是骗人的——可能他从一开始就跟艾德共谋，想要伤害康纳，但他害怕事情败露便要抢先出手解决。还有里德想要诺斯偷走的那个部件，这又要怎么解释？汉克在寒冷中开始发抖，马库斯交还他除手枪外的所有物品。等到重新换好衣服，汉克再次找上康纳，但后者仍旧一副不闻不问，心不在焉的模样。

 

妈的，这到底是什么鬼地方才会让一个正常的仿生人变成这么个德行？马库斯为他送行时要求到他再也不要回来，并且也希望他按照自己所说，忠于想要拯救康纳的目的。其实就算他不提醒，汉克也不打算再回到这阴森古怪的地方。汉克唯一感到亲切的，只有那位检查康纳伤口并忧心忡忡地说道“看来这份伤口陪伴了您很久“的医生。

 

当他们走出门外坐到车上后，汉克将手里的部件递给康纳。可能是依旧处于耶利哥带给他的影响之中，康纳依旧在走神，无视着汉克，并像个人类一样咽了口唾沫。他清清嗓子，转向汉克，但视线不断飘向他身后的一个点。

 

“不，这是为了之后的步骤，给您准备的。这边是马库斯提出的条件之一。”

 

“我拿着它干嘛？“

 

“马库斯想要解决这份与警局，与模控生命，围绕着RK800的误解，同时这也是为了康纳，所以我才会果断应下。“

 

“误解？你倒是好好解释，我一点都听不懂你在说什么。“

 

康纳尖锐的视线落到汉克面上，他咬咬下唇，似是愤懑又不情愿，但为了守约他不得不怎么做。

 

“我们必须唤醒证物室里的‘康纳’。”

 

“康纳，我们已经讨论过这件事了。”

 

“这就是马库斯的第二个条件，副队长，您必须用手里的那个部件，复活‘康纳’。”

 

那个乳臭未干的臭小子居然提出了这种交易？汉克无法饶恕他的无礼。不管他是干什么吃的，能这么堂而皇之地在别人的哀悼方式插一脚的人肯定不是什么好东西。怪不得那鬼地方气氛古怪。汉克感到一股冷火烧起，没有必要答应这种条件，他想着，拉下了车窗，打算把东西扔掉，用车轮碾碎，如果从一开始他们就提出了这种非人性的要求，那汉克完全不打算答应。而且，康纳这家伙又为什么要答应他？汉克思及，对康纳也感到愤怒，看向他的视线也变得刻薄起来。康纳坐立不安，但似乎并不是因为汉克的视线。康纳抓住汉克的衣角，汉克无法将他的手拉开。

 

“如果您扔掉它，您会后悔。那是记忆芯片。”

 

“我管他是什么芯片。”

 

“用您可以理解的2010年式方法说明的话，用那个芯片可以强制唤醒已删除的记忆。是可以使用一次的消耗性部件，如果受到损毁，可以复原的记忆量也会相对减少。”

 

“他还能有什么被删除的记忆？不过这么一说……你说过在夜总会有事想要告诉我，但想不起来。”

 

康纳点点头。因为这句话，汉克重新找回了理智。空气似乎还是有些阴冷。

 

“等等，那不是更没有必要唤醒证物室里的康纳吗？只能使用一次的消耗品，不该是用在你身上而不是一个死去的仿生人身上？”

 

康纳握住他的手，迫使他细细摩挲芯片表面，那上面有着一个针孔大的小洞。

 

“这是开关。想要唤醒仿生人就必须启动它。”

 

“就算你这么说……”

 

“副队长，马库斯请求解决误会的时候告诉我说，他们确实破坏了生产工厂，但并没有损坏储存RK800记忆的那部分。他们删除的是记有仿生人出场记录的部分，以防万一还备份了资料。并且照他们所说，新RK800出厂的时间并不是当天下午，而是事发当日上午。”

 

一瞬间，汉克感到天旋地转。上午？那是不可能的。模控生命只会在康纳破损后派出新的机器，虽然需要确认是否会在前者损坏前就有机器在公司里待机，但按照汉克所知道的是，他们只会在前者下线后派出新机器。但是，康纳分明是在跟里德一同出警时遇害，并且被存放在证物保管室里。康纳怎么可能会在上午就死亡？如果他真的是在上午被破坏，那么证物室里的到底是谁，而那一天到底发生了什么。

 

引擎一启动，汉克便一踩油门到底，不顾是否超速开始在路上疾驰。不知是愤怒还是寒冷的缘故，他的身体开始颤抖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让大家久等了！真的非常非常抱歉！TT   
> 天气实在是太热了，不知道大家那里怎么样！  
> 三次有些忙碌（找工作，准备作品之类的），而且趁着夏休去了趟亲戚家XD 还以为很快就能回来结果莫名其妙就多待了好几天才没能提早跟大家说一声TT
> 
> 我尽快把翻译填完！爱你们！


	23. 最终话1

 

“您好，尊敬的客户，这里是分享希望的公司，模控生命。请问您需要什么服务？”

 

手机另一端接待员的声音亲切温和。康纳不知道在做什么，安静地像是完全停止了运作。但现在比起康纳，汉克的心思都在证物室里的那具尸体上。汉克都没看身边的康纳一眼，视线落在车窗外的街道上，他酝酿片刻后开口。

 

“我有一些关于RK800的问题想要问。”

 

“您所说的型号已经停产，无法提供详细的帮助。”

 

“我是底特律警局的汉克·安德森，事关手头的案子，就算你这么说我还是要问。”

 

对方似乎在确认这情报是否属实，片刻后接待员又接连问了好几个问题，当她确信汉克真的是警察后，她的声音紧张起来。路面上突然亮起红灯，汉克一边低声咒骂，迅速踩下刹车。

 

“最新的RK800被派遣的时间是XX日上午，我说的对吗？”

 

“关于这件事，伺服器还在维修中，因此无法提供准确的答复。”

 

“我问你到底对不对。”

 

“总部也在试图弄清楚……”

 

看来就算这么问下去也不会有进展，只会让可怜的接待人员不好交代，汉克换了个提问方法。在危险的避开面前的一辆车后，汉克踩下油门超车行驶。

 

“RK800只在前任死亡后才会派出替补吗？”

 

“并不是在完全破损或者完全停止运作时才会派出替补。如果被诊断出正在使用的RK800无法做到协助调查的工作时，公司会立刻派出替补进行更换。”

 

所以说那一天上午，‘康纳’虽然可能是机体受到了物理损害，但也有可能是因为受到了极大的精神创伤，而被诊断为需要更换。想到这里，汉克也想起康纳说过，由于他失去了一些重要记忆因此需要被更换。电话另一头的声音接着说道，虽说由于程序故障而失去记忆的情况非常稀少，但如果真的产生了这种情况，公司会无条件帮助他们进行更换，做到最完美的售后服务。并且她也说道，由于这种故障发生几率稀少，机体回收后会被彻查一番以防之后再犯相同错误。当汉克询问如果机体作为法律上的物证而无法被回收时会怎么办时，另一头的人只是说他们会尽量避免产生这种局面。

 

“现在我这里有一台RK800。能不能帮我确认这一台是不是你们最后送过来的那一台？”

 

“由于之前的事故丢失了很大一部分的数据，我们无法进行核实。但我们能肯定的是，警局里的RK800是现存的最后一台机器无误。”

 

就这么个德性还亏他们说自己是个大公司？汉克被他们一连串的不确定弄得烦了，便一边发着牢骚一边挂了电话。看来只能等之后弄个搜查令再去好好调查，汉克对那位可怜的接待员小姐感到愧疚，但这依然无法解开他的心结，当他终于把车停到停车场时，他仍旧是满肚子的火，无处发泄。可能从大老远没看清楚，本打算没事找事跟汉克找话茬的里德在看清他后，居然难得的闭上了嘴。

 

“证物室，给我开门。”

 

里德发起牢骚说他不是不打算过来吗，结果看汉克巍然不动，大有不得答案就绝对不会善罢甘休的模样，里德也只好败下阵来。他慢腾腾地开着门，接着又开了一个门，走下台阶，用自己的卡打开证物室的玻璃门，黑漆漆的墙面亮了起来。康纳的尸体——或者说一直以来汉克坚信是康纳的RK800的身体挂在墙上。虽说他是来确认这件事的，但真正站到这里，他却无法动弹。汉克使劲揉了揉脸，里德在他身后又发起了牢骚。

 

“要真想弄醒他我看够呛。因为有几个重要的部件现在上哪都找不到。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“康纳死的时候我也在身边。难道你以为我到现在都不会去调查一下？”

 

“我手里有记忆芯片。除了这还缺什么？”

 

一听到汉克找到了记忆芯片，里德的脸色瞬间发白，汉克看在眼里，一股不安的情绪扩散着，似是拥有自己的实体，就像是里德和康纳的面孔重叠在了一起。明明从耶利哥离开了好些会，但那股阴凉的冷风似乎依旧缠绕在他身上，汉克为之后即将发生的事而感到恐惧，他咬紧了唇。康纳来到他身边捉住了他的手。汉克感受不到任何温度，但从他的那份心意，汉克还是感到了些许慰藉。

 

“我们还需要更换受损的能量泵。”

 

抽出受损的部件并不困难，但汉克没有想过要上哪去找新的。都这个时候了还能去哪里找一个？就算是汉克也知道那是仿生人的“心脏”。因此他也没法随便逮住警局里的仿生人就跟他们讨要，而里德在他身后也一直在嘀咕说今天看来是不可能了，还是下次再来。汉克发现里德的脸色比刚才相比苍白不少，而他的警探直觉告诉他，如果错过了今天，那就再也不会有下一次。但他到底该去哪里找个能量泵？处于进退两难的境况之中时，康纳突然拉过他的手放到了他的腹部。他似乎将人造肌肤褪下了，汉克能隔着衣料摸到一个圆形的轮廓。汉克意识到他意有所指，猛地抽回手，一脸震惊。康纳挤出了个不怎么成功的微笑。

 

“就算破损的机器重新启动也顶不过一分钟。只要您能在一分四十秒之内还给我，我就不会有问题。”

 

“你想都别想。康纳，我们来到这里是为了救你，结果到最后你居然要我亲手杀了你？”

 

“只要您将能量泵还给我，我就不会死。”

 

“胡闹！”

 

“您说过‘康纳’不会成为问题，您跟我约好了，也说过您爱我。”

 

难道从一开始，他想唤醒‘康纳’的目的就是为了这些吗？他从一开始就知道，想要唤醒证物室里的机器，能量泵是必不可少的。如果两台机器中只有一台能够使用，他想知道汉克到底会选择谁。是因为他想证明汉克对自己的爱，还是因为他想测试汉克是否会选择自己，更或者是因为他真的坚信着汉克会在时限之内将能量泵还给他？

 

首先，这真是个疯狂的想法。其次，如果不是傻子，怎么会为了证明汉克对他的爱而做出如此堂而皇之的事？最后，如果马库斯手上没有那个重要部件，这个主意甚至不可行。

 

汉克别无选择。他必须知道真相。只要能在时限内归还，康纳就不会死。从一开始这就是康纳的祈求，不是吗？汉克一边道歉一边卷起康纳的衬衫。里德大喊着他疯了扑了上来，但立刻被推开。心脏被抽出，再被插进那具尸体中。被抽出能量泵的康纳像是失去了骨头支撑一般瘫倒在了地上，他的身体撞到玻璃墙面上，里德跑过来拥住了他。康纳就像真正死去的人类一样急促地喘息。您爱我不是吗？他的话语在汉克耳边回响。但汉克没有分神，迅速将记忆芯片也插了进去。

 

墙上的康纳睁开了眼。

 

但才跟他说了一句话，汉克便立刻意识到眼前的这个康纳并不是他所认识的那一个。一直以来坚信是康纳的这具尸体并不是他，巨大的冲击使汉克蹒跚——那么真正的康纳到底在哪里？

 

模控生命的职员说过，警局里的这台机器是现存的最后一台RK800。汉克一直将这句话理解为，最后一台即是最新的一台。但如果，如果汉克的康纳从一开始就没有死去？如果对仿生人知识渊博的艾德将康纳一枪毙命的理由只是为了掩盖某些真相？如果那一天模控生命派遣替补并不是因为康纳机体的损坏，而是因为他在上午时分失去了记忆并被诊断为需要更换？希望康纳失去记忆，同时又不希望康纳被掉包的事实广为人知的犯人，为了阻止康纳找回记忆，将关键的记忆芯片转手让给了第三者——

 

天。

 

一声轻不可闻的咳嗽声。汉克像是着了魔一般，顺着声源看去。被抽出了能量泵的康纳正在死去。之前在电台，康纳也以同样的方式死去。虽然当时抽出能量源的人并不是汉克而是个仿生人……

 

_只要找回记忆，我就能成为前任康纳吗？_

 

他觉得湖边似曾相识的理由，他过分执着于“康纳”的理由，每当汉克试图告诉康纳“你们是不同的人”时他不安的理由，当汉克举枪抵着他的额头时泰然自若的理由，以及——询问汉克是否能以不是“康纳”的身份爱他的理由。

 

他只是失去了大部分的记忆，但他从一开始就是与汉克拍档的“康纳”。但甚至连模控生命，除了犯人之外的所有人，都没有意识到他从一开始及是原本的康纳，汉克甚至为了当个好人，将他与之前的康纳完全区分开来，以为这么作就是尊重所有人。在初次见面时，汉克甚至叫他从眼前消失。

 

“康纳，你……”

 

虽然不知道他到底记得他们之间的多少，但康纳为了被汉克爱，努力成为另一个人。这一切，只是为了能在汉克身边得到一席之地。汉克在崩塌，他跪坐在地上，而康纳的双眼变得无神，那是一双即将失去生命的眼睛。这之后就再也不会有更多，他是汉克的第一个，也是最后一个康纳。

 

将失神的汉克猛地推开，里德从尸体上抽出了能量泵并放回原位，但他藏起了记忆芯片。重新启动程序的康纳猛烈地颤抖着，里德凝视着汉克，而后者只是呆愣地看着一切发生，像是尊石像一般。里德转过身，安静地逃离了证物室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉让大家久等了！  
> 主要是因为三次还在忙，这两天要搬去另一个城市，还天天去面试什么的TT（跟当地人抢工作实在是太累了TT）  
> 没有爬墙，也没有弃坑！就是太累了基本上回家就呼呼大睡TT  
> 原创更是填的慢，还放了大家的鸽子，我一点都不想要咕王称号啊o(╥﹏╥)o！愧疚极了！（下跪）  
> 不过还是感谢大家不离不弃！  
> 还有4章这一篇完结了！再坚持一下！XD


	24. 最终话2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Enjoy！

制冷装置运行发出的隆隆声回响在空间里，但耳边的嘈杂声不只因为如此。也不知是幻听还是真有人在说话，汉克感到自己像是走在幻境之中。那甚至连梦境都算不上，是只稍回首一望，便能猛然惊醒的空虚之境。身体终是被包围着他的冷意所侵袭，僵硬的面部徐徐转向康纳，起死回生的仿生人几乎用爬行的方式向他靠了过来。康纳抱住了他，明明应该温暖的怀抱，此刻却只有塑料的触感。汉克仍旧分辨不出何是真，何是假，他双手垂下，任由康纳抱着他。他觉得自己一直屏住了呼吸，但他是真的停止了呼吸还是情绪使然，此刻却真的分辨不出来了。康纳半个身子倚进汉克的怀里，抬起手抚摸汉克的头。

 

“我以为……我真以为你已经死了。”

 

“没有关系，副队长。毕竟‘康纳’确实是死了。”

 

死了？那我眼前的是谁？明明这么互相倚靠着，你却说他死了？终于找回力气的汉克粗鲁地将康纳推开，他与仿生人面对面，但却读不懂后者的强颜欢笑。丝毫不惧怕汉克的康纳轻松将他攥着自己衣领的手拿了下来，那双手无力地落下，汉克粗重地喘息着。

 

“你从最开始就……”

 

“我说过了，我会成为您所希望的那个人。不管如何，在失去记忆被您否认的瞬间，‘康纳’就已经死去。”

 

像是突然从麻痹的状态中回神，汉克感到双腿刺痛不已。就算他咒骂着也爬不起来，看来已经疼了好些事会儿了。汉克爬了起来，视线在摇晃。酸痛感从腿脚直窜全身，汉克下意识地要捉住什么稳住身形，却在想起那是证物时松开了手。他一手撑着头低吟着，是康纳扶住了他。这是康纳，却不是“康纳”，是由汉克的期望所产生的另一个个体。汉克几乎就要将他的手甩开，但他退缩了，在康纳成为他的依靠帮助他站好时，他没有再抗拒。他的拇指抚过康纳的唇角，将那不存在的回忆硬是说了出来。

 

“但是你不就是康纳吗？你明明就是‘康纳’！在湖边你不是笑了吗？！”

 

“我跟您说过，那是系统出了错误。”

 

“在家里读《永别了武器》的时候，你说你什么都想不起来，那肯定也都是骗人的吧！”

 

“如果我无法感到最初阅读时的幸福，那不管想不想的起来，不都是无济于事吗？”

 

康纳清浅地亲吻着汉克的拇指，但汉克感觉不到丝毫温度，也感觉不到任何触感。只有熊熊燃烧的怒火与苦痛，那才是支撑着此时的汉克的唯一动力。为了不在这里垮下去，他需要一些能让他着地于现实中的某种情感，汉克将全身心都托付于那苦痛之中，他捂住了胸口，泪水就那么簌簌流落。康纳安静地擦拭着泪水，那嘈杂地声音依旧回响在汉克耳边。

 

“就算事到如今，我即是‘康纳’的事实被您发现，也没有任何不同不是吗？”

 

怎么可能会没有不同？汉克将曾经自己对他说过的所有话和做过的所有事一一回想。越是仔细去想，他越是感到内脏在被灼烧。那些他自认为是关心他人的行为，那些他自认为是安慰的话语，还有因为无法理解而做出的敬而远之的态度，所有的回忆化为数万尖针，狠狠刺入了他的内脏中。碎成碎片的回忆就像是尖锐的刀片一样不断地往他的身体深处埋葬，弄得他鲜血淋漓。他是那么地想念康纳，那么地爱着他，难道到头来这都是他自作多情的伪善吗？一直以来他到底在哀悼什么，又爱惜了什么？

 

此刻的汉克是如此混乱，但康纳却冷静至极，看着他平静如水的面孔，汉克明知不应该，却也忍不住朝他发火。因为他自己的无能与眼瞎，所以没能看出眼前的便是康纳，他追悔莫及，也愤怒至极，便将这怒意全部宣泄在可怜的仿生人身上。他自己也懂此刻自己的行为是多么自私，也知道这对解决事情毫无帮助，但他就是忍不住去刺激康纳，想看看他那看破红尘般的面孔背后到底隐藏着些什么秘密。他想要亲眼看到。

 

“你并没有死去，你只是丢失了记忆！”

 

“是您跟我说不要再模仿‘康纳’。而且我自己，也依照自己的意志选择不去成为康纳。我不想像那个家伙一样念您的名字，也不想回忆起为什么他会送给您那本书。这都不是您的错，副队长。您只是想要拥有一个像人类一样，一旦死亡就无法在回到您身边的仿生人不是吗？”

 

“就算是人类，只是丢失记忆而已，谁会说他死了！”

 

“但我不是人类。我的一切都是模仿人类，但我不可能真正成为人类。难道我想模仿人类的死亡是那么大的错误吗？”

 

“之前的那些记忆，都是你自己选择扔进那什么回收站里的?”

 

“您跟我约定过，不会把我当做‘康纳’，您会将我当做一个新的个体去爱。”

 

汉克当然记得清楚那件事。甚至也能回忆起那件事之后简短的吻。但汉克却无法想起当时的触感。他明明清楚地记得，却又好像是在看报纸一样，仿佛那是别人的事，遥远又陌生。他现在已经完全分不清楚自己的心情和想法，像是所有事情都乱七八糟混作一团，成为了将他困住的噩梦。明明康纳依旧活着的消息应该让他感到心安，但一想到他不仅分裂成另一个人格又绝对地否定着之前的自己的事实，汉克只感到厌恶不安。到头来，自己只是伪善地爱着原来的康纳，到头来他仍旧无法将康纳当做一个真实的人类。矛盾让他感到心急火燎。如果他能回忆起那瞬间的吻的触感，或许他能做出决断，但此刻他的大脑却拒绝吐露一切，就像是心脏与大脑在背道而驰，混乱地让他什么都想不起来。

 

剩下的，只有痛苦与一个空壳。

 

“如果重新装上记忆芯片，你之前的记忆也都会回来吗？你说的那些感受不到的情感都能回来？”

 

“副队长，容我拒绝。我不想死去，如果我找回了记忆，那就不再是我了。”

 

“从一开始就是你自己在一味地否定自我，只是记忆而已，哪有什么你不你，他不他的！”

 

“您跟我约定过的。”

 

像是要强制性地唤醒汉克的记忆，康纳凑了过来像是要吻上他。但汉克捉住他的肩膀将他停住，从那棕褐色的眼睛开始落下泪水，但汉克的泪水早就干涸。康纳又尝试了数次，但汉克却决绝地拒绝了他。康纳失控了。

 

“您明明说过您爱的是我。您说过‘康纳’不成问题不是吗？我只是为了被您喜欢，所以努力成为了您所期望的模样，成为了一个人类，但您为什么又说您不喜欢了？为什么依旧怀念着曾经的‘康纳’？那已经不是我了，那个人已经死了，就像人类一样，难道不应该让逝者安息吗？”

 

汉克感到左右为难，如果此刻自己也能像仿生人一样在眼前浮现优先选择项就好了。康纳说的没有错，但似乎又在哪里出了问题，汉克无法被说服，他想起对仿生人来说失去记忆即是死亡，但下一瞬间又意识到对人类来讲这两项又无法等同。康纳那么地想要成为人类，却终究无法跨越两者间的不同，但此刻他如此绝望，渴求那些不可能的事物，这不就是极为人类的表现吗？他到底是康纳，还是另一个个体？

 

“没有任何改变，您仍旧爱着我，我也爱着您。康纳不会活过来，就像您告诉我的，他会一直活在您心里，永远都是。”

 

“不，就算如此，你仍旧是‘康纳’。”

 

汉克将他甩开，仿生人塑料质的身体轻松就被他抛到远处。打算从尸体上拿回记忆芯片的汉克，这才意识到东西早就不见踪影。除此之外，不见的还有里德。

 

“妈的。”

 

愤怒的箭头直直飞向里德。汉克头都不回，为了找寻里德而跑出了证物室。不管他是打算怎么毁损记忆芯片，但汉克知道这些东西销毁起来很费时间，因此汉克坚信自己还有时间，如果抓到这臭小子，他必定将他捉拿归案，又或者直接当场把他打成蜂窝。

 

*

 

“里德。”

 

被一人留在证物室地板上的康纳，想起了里德对他说过的话。 _喜欢你的人只有我一个_ 。他必须找到里德，必须销毁那个记忆芯片。如果被副队长找到，如果他按下开关，一切都完了。就像他说过的，康纳并不惧怕死亡，他惧怕的只有被副队长全盘否定了这个人格。只要汉克的一个选择，如今的康纳就会死去，而留在这个世上的只会是之前的那个康纳。如果自己仅存于世的那几个月的回忆，也都被汉克当做是恶毒的、恶心的、错误的记忆，只不过是一个系统故障，那么就算他死，也会死不瞑目。如今，仍旧承认他的人格，并承认的他的存在的人只有里德……是里德创造了他并教会了他什么是爱，而他早早就提醒过自己，副队长所在乎的，只有‘康纳’。

 

由于被背叛，康纳感到回路在燃烧。他本该相信里德。他不应该奢望着副队长终有一天会接受他。失去能量液的系统运作慢了不少，轻度故障的信息浮现在眼前，运行分析程序的时间有些漫长。片刻后，康纳算出了里德与汉克的离开路线，他强撑起身体，走出了证物室。地板上那些蓝色的能量液，随着时间消散，最终隐去踪影。


	25. 最终话3

 

 

漆黑的台阶之下是伸手不见五指的地下室。早就切断了供电设施的建筑里几乎没有任何亮光，只在尽头处隐隐约约闪烁着黯淡的手电筒灯光。开启了夜视功能的康纳丝毫没有受到阻碍，他款步而至，迎接他的是正全神贯注地试图破坏记忆芯片的里德。他在等着他。由康纳手臂上模控生命的光环认出来人的里德扯起嘴角不怀好意地笑了笑。97，96，95……截断设备在缓慢地摧毁着记忆芯片，从周遭可以看得出里德慌忙移动设备的痕迹。看来里德为了搞明白艾德的东西废了不少心思。

 

“作为第一次操作机器的人来讲，您真是得心应手。”

 

康纳平铺直叙的语气惹来里德心不在焉的一声闷哼，后者显然是破罐子破摔，全然不在意康纳怎么想。他耸耸肩，将手电对准康纳的脸，开始一寸一寸地审视康纳的面孔。

 

他还在，那个被里德创造的康纳还在。在里德的算计下，康纳作为一个新的存在重生，而他也会以现在的这个姿态迎接最后。他的创造主是个残酷，又令人捉摸不透的家伙。里德突然朝着康纳挥了一拳，康纳没有躲开，从破开的嘴唇流下了蓝色的液体。里德的双眼中闪烁着喜悦，他变得更加兴奋，来到仿生人面前，抬手用拇指仔细地抚过那破开口子的嘴唇，接着又将手指塞回自己的嘴里。他变得更加确信，这仍旧是他的康纳。

 

“那个老头儿肯定没法在时限内找到你。”

 

由之前的事来看，那个连手机里下了两万多个病毒都不知道的安德森副队长确实不太可能找到这个地方。夜店的女主人并没有泄露艾德的秘密基地，而康纳是由于自身的搜查与推理功能，才得以比任何人类都要迅速地找到这个地方。副队长或许也会用他那犟脾气死磕到底，并动用他所能想到的一切信息和帮助找上门来，但到时候，可能一切都晚了。明明把自己扔在一边先跑了出来，到头来却还是比他要慢上一步。他不禁感慨，人类可真是无能又懦弱。上一次他没能拯救康纳，只怕这次也不会有奇迹发生。最根本的差距明摆在那里，就算再有毅力与决心，也无济于事。

 

“如果记忆芯片完全损毁，我会在不久后停止运作。”

 

“我自有别的办法。”

 

里德围绕康纳转了一圈。他将手电筒对准康纳放好后，将手放在了康纳的肩上。从那存在多时的伤口传出细微的声响，甚至连耶利哥的医护仿生人也无法完全治好。或许不管放着谁都治愈不了，就算找到RK800的替代部件也没用。那个伤口并不是经过手术措施取下时产生的，是人为破坏造成的切面不平的伤口。如果是仿生人动刀切除了他手臂，那或许还有希望将伤口缝合并重新连接回路，但康纳肩上的伤口太过粗糙，甚至连手法精准的医护仿生人也束手无策。

 

“是因为您不想我找回封锁的记忆吗？其实就算没有记忆芯片，只要有您的语音记录，再经过一系列认证我就能解除锁定，阅读文件。这件事我早就通过诊断得出了结论。“

 

“你要是敢，可别怪我不客气。“

 

里德粗鲁地攥住康纳的领子将他抬起，但不管他骂得多难听，仿生人的双眼始终空洞无神。或许在里德眼中，这等同于屈服，他将康纳猛地扔到一边就不再深究了。当康纳要爬起来时，里德踩上了他的肩膀，但康纳的眼中却没有丝毫痛意，只有服从。里德见状也不再管他，任由他在屋里走动。

 

“你永远都无法破解那个程序。喜欢你的人只有我，删除那段记忆创造出你的也是我。妈的，你给我记清楚，我才是你的全部，除了我，你一无所有。“

 

“如您所说，甚至在我试图自杀时，我也没有尝试破解程序。“

 

“对，对，你可是我的东西。对那个‘康纳’还抱有迷恋的也就只有狗娘养的安德森，也不知道是怎么从耶利哥那群家伙手里找回了记忆芯片，不过一切都要结束了。那老头儿完蛋了，笑到最后的只有我和你。“

 

想要停止机器就必须输入更为复杂的编码，或者使用其他原始的方法使发电机故障。但发电机在建筑的另一头，时间紧迫，康纳并不觉得那是好办法。

 

或许是觉得康纳在机器面前待得太久有些碍眼，里德大步走来将他拽走了。也不知道是被什么刺激到了，或许是低眉顺眼的康纳本省就足够他性奋，里德粗鲁地吻上了康纳，唇舌交缠。那感觉就像是有虫豸在口腔内爬过，明明是同样的刺激与触感，却因为对象不同而心情不同，这一点都不符合逻辑。刺鼻的汗臭味充斥鼻腔，肉块儿在口中翻搅。康纳任由里德索取，因为人类只与自己喜欢的对象做这种事不是吗？此刻的康纳想要被认可，想要被认作为一个活着的个体，此刻能满足他的是只有里德，这么想来，难道这不是双赢的局面吗？

 

“您说爱我，请证明给我看。“

 

当他请求里德为自己寻找耶利哥的时候，里德没有坦白，甚至扭曲真相隐藏了证据。这怎么看都不是爱他的表现，但安德森副队长却为了证明所谓的爱唤醒了地下室里的尸体。康纳已经不再像刚刚被里德创造出来时那般容易打发了，他不再满足于单纯地灌输，简单几句话无法满足他的胃口。他总想要更多，想要自己所能得到之外的东西。对“被认可”无止境的渴望，康纳为自己定下了目标并为了它不断地行动着。如果问他为什么那么的焦躁又不肯放手，那“康纳”只能将那归根于嫉妒，但不管是谁，都会对出生后拥有的第一种情感格外情有独钟不是吗？

 

“妈的，我都说了爱你了，你还要什么！”

 

火热的鼻息吹拂过脖颈间，里德咬上那块儿皮肤，早就破旧不堪的皮肤轻易地落下了伤痕。里德不断地啃咬着，从肩膀，手臂，手指，再到口腔内所有允许的部位留下了他的痕迹，就像是要将他全部吞进肚子里似的。他舔弄着康纳的乳晕，又狠狠地咬了上去，熟悉的刺激使康纳染红了耳尖，他感到全身上下爬满了密密麻麻的虫子，甚至连他身体深处也无法避免。

 

“您对‘康纳’也那么说过吗？说喜欢他？”

 

“我从未对除你以外的仿生人有过欲望。”

 

康纳捉住了里德的头发，这是第一次里德被康纳制止。他惊讶的抬起了头，对上他的却不再是空洞的双眼，他看到欲望在那仿生人的眼里燃烧着。

 

“但我肩上的伤口，可不就是您强奸他时造成的吗?”

 

“你记起来了？”

 

“不。是我结合您一直执着于这个伤口的事实和安德森警卫并不知情的事实推断出来的。我已经说过了，我绝对不会在您不允许的情况下接近记忆芯片。”

 

“对，这才像样。”

 

里德自然地靠了过来，像是渴水的饥民一般咬上了他的唇。他又是咬又是舔，片刻才像是想到什么一般正视康纳。

 

“那是计划外的事。那家伙明明那么讨厌我，却因为狗屁的需要保护人类的程序替我拦了一枪，可真是令人作呕，逼得我不抠着他的伤口操他一顿就不解气。但是你听着，我可从来没有在意过那玩意，要是我要的是他，还做什么故意把事情弄得这么复杂。”

 

“到头来您会索求我不也是因为您当初想要他。要我猜，这全是因为那个家伙从没正眼瞧过您吧。”

 

“妈的，我说了我要的是你！”

 

右颊火辣辣地痛着。里德抬手又扇了他一巴掌，但这也无法令他解气，他将勃起的性器粗暴地插入了康纳的身体中，后者只是下意识地痛呼着。后背由于粗糙的墙面产生刮痕，在这黑暗又空旷的空间中，只有压抑的呻吟声与身体碰撞的声响。连只蟑螂，或者老鼠都没有。从一开始这地方就寸草不生，为了维护贵重的装备，四处都进行了杀毒处理。但是康纳却想撕开自己的皮肤，抠挖回路将身体深处不止怎么爬进去的虫豸杀死，永远的。

 

“理由又有什么重要的？你在这里不就够了吗？你放弃了那个老头，我也放弃了那个家伙这不就挺好？我要你，想要操死你，不想浪费你身上任何的零件，只有你让我感到这种冲动，只有你。”

 

人类的呼吸粗重滚烫。里德那模样活像个病入膏亡的疯子。记忆芯片的耐久度已经下降到百分之七十。惊人的是，除去情绪上的不快，康纳觉得身体倒还好，大抵是因为平常的里德要比现在要粗鲁的多。虽然要放心还有些早。

 

“那您到底为什么要在完全杀死假康纳之前给安德森副队长打电话？”

 

“你别是天真的以为我是想让那东西求安德森救他。我就是想告诉那老头，他能拥有一切，全是因为他运气好，没有别的理由，只是他运气好。如果当时我先到一步，那就根本轮不到他，只要开头不同，结尾也不一样。反正他没有接电话，这又有什么关系。”

 

他说只要开头不同，结尾也不会一样。虽然情况不同，但康纳也曾与死亡擦肩而过。那是在跟安德森副队长一起坐车离开夜总会的时候，他们差点迎面撞上车，但在那人类根本无法做出反应的生死一刻间，康纳没有接受命运，反而捉住了方向盘，那全是为了拯救安德森副队长，仅是因为感恩。因为他帮助了自己，但更多是因为副队长站在他的立场上为他着想，也更是让他意识到，副队长也同他一样，经历着相似的，名为空虚的情感。副队长让他意识到，或许自己跟人类也没有那么多不同。

 

悲伤，绝望，生无可恋，康纳至此学会的情感皆是阴暗的，但却不能否认就是这些情感塑造了如今的康纳。或许里德说的话，大抵有一半是正确的。从一开始就被汉克否定的康纳，到最后都不可能被他接受的。占有他的是里德，他从这个男人身上学会粗暴的，无法令人苟同的爱，也只学会错误的扭曲的情感。

 

但如今的康纳却知道什么是真正的吻。真正的吻并不是可怕的，也不会令人退缩。那是甜美的，温暖的，是就算冒着被销毁的危险也会在所不惜的事物。那一刻就像分析时时间静止那般，就像人类写的爱情小说里描写的那般，令人有一种轻飘飘的感觉。真正的爱情绝对不是里德所主张的暴力。真正的爱情不是肉体，是灵魂。是就算会绝望，会失落，也绝对不想要放手的隐隐约约的痛。

 

因此里德是错的。他并不爱自己。汉克·安德森也并不爱他。他是孤身一人。没有人真正的爱着他。

 

如果这就是正确的结论，那么就算汉克爱的并不是自己，康纳也会放手，就算他会逝去，但他仍想要多爱汉克一分。他不想要再看到汉克伤心落泪，这些痛苦的、麻木的、使心里一角滴血的情感，已经陪伴汉克太多太久了，康纳想要他幸福，就像自己在那短暂的吻中感受到的那般。

 

康纳将此地的坐标与结构图发送给了汉克，但当他睁开眼时，面对的是那疯狂的，口口声声说爱他的男人高高举起的斧头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文其实一个月前就翻了一半，但是剧情看的我太心塞了，实在是翻不下去。  
> 好在十二月一到，终于能在年末自我检讨的时候克服了懒癌。  
> 等看完结的亲们都辛苦了！  
> 再坚持一下！  
> 爱你们！


	26. 最终话4

 

拿着记忆芯片落荒而逃的里德，和是康纳却又不是康纳的仿生人，寻找两人比汉克想的要难得多。在经过不到五秒后，汉克猛然意识到分析监控录像毫无效率。在不知觉中早已习惯了与仿生人一同工作的汉克，后知后觉地觉察到自己的失误，他后悔将康纳留在身后，但当他终于镇定下来回到地下室时，康纳已经消失不见了。对康纳来讲，现在的情形怕是比任何时候都要混乱，汉克不该留他一人，就他多年的警探经验来说，他很清楚走投无路之人会做出多么极端的抉择。不管是康纳还是“康纳”，他已经不想再失去了。这跟到底将他当做哪一方毫无干系，只是单纯地，汉克厌倦了失去。最初会那么排斥康纳的理由，也是因为不想再经历这份情感。

 

汉克至此都没能认清那份情感到底是爱情还是自我慰藉。他责备自己，责问自己是不是为了得到那微小的帮助他人时的满足感才伪善地对康纳乱说一通，“你只能是你“，竟是胡说八道。如果汉克真的爱着康纳，那么就算他变了副模样，也不应该第一眼就认出来吗？汉克知道自己缺少这方面的直觉。在科尔死去的那天清晨他没有感受到不对劲，在康纳死而复生的那一天也没有觉得有什么不对。但是只有这次，他总觉得自己本应该发挥出超人的能力认出了他来。如果他承认了自己的失败，这意味着他只能接受康纳只是个仿生人的事实。但是汉克没有认出他，也没能接受他是仿生人的事实，如果回到最初，汉克认了出来，事情会有所不同吗？

 

汉克在附近徘徊了片刻，当他从康纳那里收到准确的地址和粗略的情报时，他犹豫了片刻。他应该感到不安吗？到底发生了什么事？康纳也在里面吗？如果不是对里德充满怒意，或许汉克能更为谨慎思考后再采取行动。除了那些复杂的情感之外，汉克意识到，那通来自康纳的未接来电或许也是里德动的手脚。如果这次也是陷阱，那他将要面对的会是比康纳的死还要可怕的阴谋。

 

但汉克终究是来到了目的地。当他得知为了阻止里德摧毁记忆芯片，必须将发电机破坏后，他迅速地行动着，并在事成之后从后门溜了进去。记忆芯片上显示着百分之五十一的数字，惊慌的里德在这一瞬间被康纳扳倒，形式也随之逆转。人类会因为痛苦而迟疑，仿生人却能在断掉半条胳膊后依然无动于衷。从一开始人类与仿生人能采取的行动就截然不同，而康纳随时都能以一条手臂为代价反将一军，轻松结束一个人类的生命。也就在这个时候，汉克与康纳对上了视线。

 

康纳的笑容空洞阴冷，在他的脚下，里德颤抖着。康纳毫无感情地踩在他的脖子上，对满脸通红艰难地辱骂他的里德视而不见。他的手上拿着一把斧头，LED环泛着冰冷到令人心寒的蓝光，康纳一脸平静，但他看起来随时都能杀死里德。作为警察，汉克必须阻止他，但他人类的一面却不免幸灾乐祸。从一开始就全是里德的错，如果不是他，事情也不会变的如此一发不可收拾。

 

“康纳，不要轻举妄动，别逼我将你逮捕入狱。”

 

但康纳似乎对未来如何毫无兴趣，在里德即将咽气的档口，康纳挪开了脚，在里德疯狂喘气的时间里，康纳的视线直直射向汉克。

 

“如果为了救回‘康纳‘而消除掉另一个康纳，算不算谋杀?”

 

“别说胡话了！你就是康纳，不管是身体还是记忆都一样，只不过是你自己不肯承认而已！”

 

“最后一次说实话的机会，副队长。我到底是不是一个活着的个体？还是一个出了故障的错误？”

 

对话又一次落入死循环中。汉克终于意识到一直隐隐约约潜伏在后的不安源于何处。不管他选择哪一个，总有一个康纳要面对死亡。如果他选择前者，原来的‘康纳’只能存在于记忆中永远消失，而如果他选择后者，这个新出生的人格他怕是再也见不到了。

 

虽说理论上是如此，但在记忆芯片已经被破坏了一半的情况下讨论这些还有什么用？不管他选择哪个，不都是会半残不全吗？而模控生命即将进行的RK800最终检验又要怎么办？或许只有唤回原来的‘康纳’一半的记忆才能避免他被强制销毁。汉克一直看不起那些在紧要关头踌躇不决的人，但真由自己碰上这种情况，却也无法免俗。

 

“呃——”

 

康纳轻松地将不断扭动的里德提了起来，并作出砍向他的动作，里德挣扎着，拼了命想要说什么却因为呼吸不畅而开不了口。他双目瞠圆，模样狰狞，康纳似是展示给汉克一般将他提着，终于开了口。

 

“里德警官说，比起恢复记忆被抹杀掉，还不如这么活下去。如果模控生命因为我的缺陷打算销毁我，他说只要将我的四肢斩断，禁止我自杀就可以了。”

 

锋利的斧刃划开了里德的手臂，里德疯狂尖叫着，腹部像不断收缩胀大的皮球一样，他使出吃奶得劲儿试图挣脱开来，但就算如此也比不过仿生人的禁锢。汉克出声阻止，康纳并没有听进去，但也没有继续。

 

“看来，里德警官是真的很爱我。不是吗？”

 

“你真以为那是爱情？”

 

“难道这不比您的空口承诺要好多了吗？毕竟他能明确告诉我自己到底站在哪一边。”

 

虽然室内光线昏暗，汉克还是能看到康纳下身裸露，这不难让他意识到在自己到达之前这里到底发生了什么事。可能在发生搏斗之前，他与里德发生了关系，而里德这恶心的小子肯定是拿爱情当借口来搪塞他，不过看目前的情况，想必这跟里德所想有所出入，而康纳显然并没有把他的话当真，他此刻的一言一行，全都是为了挑衅汉克，就像之前为了让汉克拥抱自己不顾一切时那样。

 

汉克终于悟出，尽管发生了那么多的事情，康纳仍旧在等待着他的一句话，他在等着汉克告诉他，他爱他。康纳说他无法忘记前往耶利哥之前的那一次亲吻的触感，无法忘记汉克说要将他当做与‘康纳‘不同的存在去爱——他的仿生人可真是单纯至极啊。若不是如此，那他只是个固执到没有救的蠢货，去相信一些无望的承诺。但，汉克并没有要说谎，起码在他说出这些时，他一直都是真心的。康纳那么努力去相信他，难道这真的是因为他的愚蠢？去相信一个能够信赖的人难道真的是他的错误？汉克感到心脏被揪紧，原来错不在康纳，是在他自己身上。

 

_伪善者。_

 

“康纳，冷静下来好好想想。如果你继续抗拒‘康纳‘的记忆，你只能死去。”

 

_不管是‘康纳‘还是康纳，都无法全身心地去爱的卑劣的人。_

 

“而且，虽然我不想这么说，如果你杀掉了里德，你也不会过得舒坦，被人发现就会即刻处死。”

 

_在那些即将改变他人生的变故面前，也毫无知觉的迟钝的，愚蠢的人。_

 

“我记得有告诉过您，死亡与我无足轻重。”

 

“你先把斧头放下来再说。”

 

一步一步谨慎地靠近他时，康纳并没有退开也没有反抗。他乖乖将斧头递给了汉克，里德也落在了地上。汉克只是不想康纳成为杀人犯，对里德是死是活倒是毫无兴趣，便也没去看他是要溜走还是怎样。首先他要让康纳冷静下来，这之后再将里德交给警局处置。汉克将斧头扔向远处的角落后，轻轻地捉住了康纳的手。康纳这才像是回过神一般将他甩开，但当汉克再次将他拉进怀里时，他任由汉克抱住了他。

 

“对我来讲，你是谁的问题远比你的生死要渺小。你说我厚颜无耻，脚踏两只船也好，但是我是真心地，不想再失去对我重要的人了。”

 

“您说这些话已经为时过晚，两个康纳无法共存，我不会容许。”

 

“如果找回‘康纳‘的记忆是唯一能够拯救你的方法，那我只能选择这一条路。就算只有一个，我也要救回来。”

 

手机电池快要见了底，灯光变得更为晦暗。汉克捉住康纳的肩膀，拉开些许距离，与他对视。虽然他不懂要如何给仿生人止血，但他还是找了块破布条裹住了伤口，明明不会感受到痛意，康纳还是瑟缩了一下。

 

“如果那就是您无法下定决心的理由，让我来帮助您。”

 

“那是什么意思？”

 

顺着他的视线看去，是销毁到一半卡在机器中间的记忆芯片，汉克将它拿起，接着又一脸疑惑地看向康纳。

 

“当天在夜总会里，想要告诉您却怎么也想不起来的事情，我终于知道是什么了。里德命令我删除他与夜总会之间有关系的证据，并让我连这份记忆也连带删除，我本是想要告知您这件事情的。”

 

“为什么现在才跟我说起这事？”

 

“我是在被斧头差点儿斩断手臂时才想起这一部分。但其余的记忆已经进行回收，只有使用记忆芯片才能唤回更为详细的细节。”

 

“所以你现在的意思是说，用这枚记忆芯片，可以唤起两份记忆中的其中之一。如果我选择‘康纳‘的记忆，你就会消失，但如果选择里德对犯罪现场做手脚的证据，那我就永远无法得知’康纳‘的死因，毕竟里德可不会乖乖就范。”

 

不管是哪一边，里德都会受到法律的制裁。只是由于罪的轻重，会得到不同程度的处分。

 

他的手中握着可以唤回一部分记忆的芯片，如康纳所说，汉克不得不做出选择。时间在不断减少，里德能活下去的几率也是，康纳能作为一个自由人活下去的可能性也是，而汉克能继续优柔寡断的时间也是。

 

汉克选择——

 

[○]‘康纳’死亡的真相。

[□] 里德隐瞒的证据。

[×] 无法做出选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！！！  
> 快完结了！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 译者虽然尽了最大努力但依然会时不时犯糊涂。之后会捉虫或者改进一些翻译不得当的地方，不过总的来讲大部分修复工程应该会留到全文完结后wwww还请大家多多包涵哟。  
> 如果喜欢就请为作者太太留下Kudos！也欢迎跟我聊剧情！


End file.
